The Legend of Zelda: Second Comings Part One
by Big Niz
Summary: The sequel to End of Destiny. Link fights for his life against the prince of the Goram, even as Shrike makes a fateful decision that will effect all of Hyrule... As always, R&R and enjoy sorry for the long...long delay
1. FOREWORD

The Legend of Zelda: Second Comings Part One: Father's Shadow FOREWORD 

   Hello again.  Big Niz here, welcoming you to my second Zelda fanfic, **Second Comings**, the sequel to my surprisingly well received **End of Destiny** trilogy.

   First of all, I'd like to say that while this story can be read as a stand-alone Zelda fic, I highly suggest you read EoD in order to fully grasp some of the plots I'll be introducing, as well as to familiarize yourself with the characters (both my own, and those owned by Nintendo—you know the ones).  But if you really don't want to, and are just looking for some good Zelda fun, then hopefully I'll be able to oblige.  With any luck, each chapter will be better than the last, so I hope you'll all be here for the long run.  And for those of you who already have read the previous story, I hope this one lives up to your expectations.

   Now, without further ado, I bring you **The Legend of Zelda: Second Comings Part One: Father's Shadow**.  Enjoy, and I'll see you at the end.

Peace,

Big Niz


	2. A Normal Life

Chapter One A Normal Life 

   The _Dragon's Breath Inn_ was not a pleasant place.  It could be argued that it was most likely the most disreputable business in the entire city.  Yet Hylian laws of freedoms and independence allowed it to continue to operate, so long as it adhered to these laws.  And it did, for the most part.

   On the surface at least.

   The owner, one Venoth Opistan, was a rough-looking brute of a man, with a personality to match.  He insisted on catering to anything that walked through his door, so long as their money was good, and he got a finger into whatever pie they brought with them.  Lately, following the end of the Sacred War between Hyrule and Ganon's dark army, he had found a new calling in providing a safe haven for all the mercenaries who had escaped capture, as well as the new ones that continued to pop up.  He allowed them free reign to plot all kinds of foul deeds, so long as they remembered him once their schemes came through.  He was currently housing the Twisted Stalfos gang, a particularly powerful and evil group of thugs, comprised of ten Hylians, three Lizaflos, and their leader Proog, a Moblin.  They had been plundering settlements and farmlands stretching all the way from Kakariko to the Gerudo Valley for nearly the entire two years since the end of the war, and had eluded the palace forces at every turn.

   All these thoughts, as well as the reputation they Twisted Stalfos had racked up, were what was running through Captain Blockin's mind as he stood across the street from the bar, a regiment of men surrounding him.  Having fought in and survived the war, he had thought that he would never be afraid of anything again, but clearly that wasn't the case.  Already things were deviating from the plan General Gustan had laid out for the capture of the Twisted Stalfos, and Blockin wasn't entirely sure he liked it.

   Apparently, neither were his men.  "Sir?" one of them asked.  "I know it's not my place, and I know this isn't your fault, but why are we waiting out here?  What if they see us from inside?  And what if he can't get the job done?"

   Blockin cleared his throat and did his best to sound confident.  "We are out here because we were commanded to do so by our superior officer.  That should be good enough for you.  If they should happen to see us from inside, then we will defend both ourselves and most of all the people of Hyrule as any Hylian soldier should."  He rubbed at the sweat beginning to form on his brow, struggling to believe in what he was saying.  If they were discovered, he knew that the odds of them surviving weren't as good as he would have liked.  But for better or worse, the decision had been taken out of his hands.

   Besides, if the man inside couldn't take care of the gang, who could?

                                    *                                  *                                  *

  The interior of the _Dragon's Breath_ was dimly lit and covered in a haze of pipe smoke.  The common room was relatively large, with a lit fireplace against the left wall and six tables on either side of the central bar.  On the right was the door leading back into the kitchens, as well as stairs leading up to the second level, a roughly made balcony that encircled the main level with rooms running at intervals along it.  Opistan himself was working the bar, and there were two cooks in the kitchens.  One lone, miserable looking barmaid catered to the common room's current occupants.  Ten Hylians and one Lizaflos sat at the tables to the left, all armed, and talking loudly of various debaucheries they had committed.  At the far right end of the bar sat one lone man, huddled in a traveling cloak, the hood pulled up to hide his features, his sword sitting beside him against the bar.

   "So I says to him," one of the Hylians was bragging, "I says to him, 'do you bloody well know who I am?  I'm a Twisted Stalfos, mate, so you'd better give me that chicken or else I'll taking a breast off of your daughter instead'!  I took off with not just that one chicken, but the whole bloody coop!"

   "You're a liar, Liff," the Lizaflos hissed, slapping his friend on the back.  "I was there.  The old man could barely walk, and all you did was take his walking stick from him so he couldn't move while Hamm there took the chickens."

   Looking slightly embarrassed, the man called Liff replied, "Well, yeah, but I really did say we was with the Twisted Stalfos.  That's all we even needed!  With our rep, we can do anything we want.  Have you heard the things these local boobs say about us?"

   "I have."

   All eyes turned to the man sitting at the bar, as he slowly sipped at his drink.  Opistan cast him a dark look, and edged his way to the opposite side of the bar, closer to his 'friends'.  The Lizaflos' eyes narrowed, and he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.  "Really?  And what is it that you've heard?"

   "Well," the hooded figure continued casually, "I've heard that they're the biggest bunch of cowards in the whole of Hyrule.  They steal from farms far away from any guard stations, the bully around old folks who can't defend themselves, and generally anyone else who really through no fault of their own can't do anything to stop them."  The gang was getting to their feet, but he went on as if he hadn't even noticed.  "I've also heard that the were some of the lowest grunts in Ganon's army during the war.  None of them merited a ranking, and that Rolondrof himself would have sent them packing, had he and Skorn not needed the manpower.  I've also heard that they deserted the final battle the second the Hero of Time arrived, and were long gone by the time the fighting was done.  Oh, and I've heard that they smell bad and need help to relieve themselves."

   "Why you…" Liff snarled, as he charged.  He threw a flurry of punches at the man's head, but the stranger managed to block them all with one hand, even as he continued to drink from his mug.  On Liff's final punch, the man grabbed his wrist and forced the fist into the bar, snapping the bone.  Liff cried out in pain, but was cut short as the man drove his empty mug into Liff's skull, knocking the merc unconscious.

   Liff's fellows stood in shocked stillness, not quite believing what had just happened.  The man rose to his feet, pulled back his hood, and removed the cloak.  There was a collective gasp of air as everyone in the bar recognized who it was.  He was tall and thin, but the lean muscles of his torso were still apparent under his clothes.  He was dressed in loose fitting leather breeches, a white tunic covered by a green vest, and well-worn knee boots.  On his arms he wore tough leather gauntlets.  Shaggy blonde hair poked out from beneath the long green cap on his head, and silver earrings hung from each ear.  He had a strikingly handsome face, with sharp features and piercing blue eyes.  His expression was one of complete confidence and assuredness.

   "My name is Link," he told them.  "On behalf of the people of Hyrule, I am placing you all under arrest.  Throw down your weapons and I promise that none of you will be harmed."

   There was silence in the bar, as Opistan and the Twisted Stalfos stared at the Hero of Time with complete and utter fear.  The Lizaflos recovered first, and said, "And what if we don't?"

   Link sighed, as if disappointed in their apparent decision.  "You'll still be arrested, but instead of walking out of here peacefully, you'll be hauled out unconscious and with large bumps on your heads to match your friend's."  He toed Liff's prone form.  "Now which will it be?  I suggest you choose the former."

   For a moment, Link believed that they actually would go peacefully.  But then two of the Hylians charged him, swords drawn.  He quickly wrapped his foot around one of the bar stools and kicked it towards the nearest attacker, sending him to the floor.  He spun out of the way to avoid the next merc's attack, the sword cutting through the air.  Using the man's momentum, Link sent him towards the bar, knocking the wind from his lungs as his stomach collided with the banister.  Link vaulted over the bar, grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the wall, and shattered it against the man's head before he could regain his balance.  He grabbed another bottle in each and hand and hurled them at two more Hylians, also taking them out of the fight.

   The Lizaflos roared and swung his sword at Link's head.  Link managed to duck out of the way, and managed to leap back over to the other side of the bar.  He had barely enough time to avoid a strike from another merc, and drove his knee up into the man's stomach.  As the man keeled over, Link rolled over his back and shot a punch at one of the mercs.  He followed through with another roundhouse and then a quick uppercut, sending him to the floor.  In one smooth motion he turned and kicked the bent over man's behind, driving him head first into the Lizaflos, halting the monster's next charge.  By that time, the noise had drawn out the remaining two Lizaflos from their rooms upstairs, and they charged down the stairs towards the fight.  They were standing directly between Link and his sword, so he was forced to do his best without it.

   He spun and drove his elbow into one merc's stomach, then rotated the joint so his fist hit the merc in the nose.  Grabbing him around the neck from behind, he used his other hand to grab at his sword hand.  Using the man as a shield, he parried and blocked strikes from another gang member, even as his unwitting partner screamed for his friend to stop.  After a moment Link shoved his 'shield' into his opponent, then smashed both men's heads together.

   All three Lizaflos charged him as one, and even he wasn't capable of stopping them all without some sort of weapon, so instead he leapt up onto the bar and then flipped over all three of their heads, landing behind them.  He grabbed his sword and pulled it from its sheath.  The three beasts hesitated for a moment, even more afraid now that the Hero had a sword in his hands.  They quickly steeled themselves, however, and attacked in unison.  Link fought off their blows, but was unable to make any attack himself.  They pressed him back towards the stairs, and he was forced to mount them while defending.  But the narrow stairway limited their attack so that only one could strike at a time, and this was more than Link needed.  As he reached the top stair, he swatted aside the first Lizaflos' attack and lashed out with his foot.  The monster lost his balance and fell through the banister, landing motionless on the floor below.  The next attacker lunged forward, attempting to impale Link on his sword.  He stepped to the side and brought the hilt down hard enough on the back of his skull to knock him right out.  The last Lizaflos was smarter, however, and he fought with a more balanced style, defending and attacking instead of just the latter.  The battled back and forth across the second level, each gaining and losing ground until the Lizaflos finally gave Link an opening.  He feinted at Link's head, then reversed his strike in an attempt to take out his legs.  Link leapt over the attack, and in one smooth motion gave the Lizalfos a backhanded strike.  The beast lost its balance and fell over top of the railing.  Link leapt right after him, and as the Lizaflos landed hard on his back Link landed with a foot on either side of his opponent's soldiers and slammed his fist across his jaw.

   Link wasn't given any time to rest however, and an ear-splitting roar thundered through the room and he felt one massive arm close around his neck.  He had forgotten about the Moblin, Proog; the leader of the Twisted Stalfos must have come in from the back entrance.  Link drove his elbow repeatedly into Proog's stomach, but the Moblin's skin was too thick for it to do any damage.  However, Link was spared the struggle as Proog hurled him back against the left wall.  Momentarily dazed, Link struggled to his feet.  He regained his sense just in time to avoid the Moblin's heavy spear.  The tip dug into, lodging into place, and Link took the opportunity to smash a chair against the side of his head.  The Moblin staggered and accidentally placed his foot in the fire.  Bellowing in pain, he grabbed at the injured foot, comically hoping up and down in place.  Link used this chance to charge his sword with bright blue magic, and flipping the blade in his grip, he swung the flat of the sword two-handed against the side of Proog's head.  The Moblin's eyes rolled back in his head and with a heavy thud he fell to the ground.

   Breathing heavily, Link walked back to the bar, and waited.  Sure enough, both Opistan and the barmaid rose from where they had been cowering behind the bar.  Link lightly tapped the point of his throat against the barkeep's throat.  "You sir, are also under arrest, for catering to and abiding known war criminals and prospering from their crimes."  He glanced over at the barmaid.  "Miss, if you step outside, you should find a group of soldiers across the street.  If you would kindly go ask them to bring in the chains, tell them that their catch is waiting for them."

   Several minutes later, Link was standing outside the bar, shaking Captain Blockin's hand.  "Thank you, Sir Link," the captain was saying.  "Without your help I'm not sure this operation could have succeeded."

   "You and your men are more than capable of dealing with garbage like this," Link assured him.  "But I'm glad I was able to help.  Now, I was wondering if you had the time…"

   "Yes sir, it's a quarter past noon."

   Link's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened in horror.  "No…" he gasped, shaking his head.  "No, no, no, no, no!  She'll kill me!  She'll kill me!"

   By the time Captain Blockin had the sense to wonder what was wrong, Link was already a block away.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   "I'll kill him.  I really will."

   Malon stood in front of the Pedestal of Time in the newly reconstructed Temple of Time, dressed in a fantastic white wedding dress.  To her left, also dressed in white, were Queen Zelda, Saria, and Numaru, and standing across from them were Shrike, Zakro, and Darunia, also dressed in fine clothing.  Presiding over the ceremony was the owl Rauru.  The Temple itself was filled with Link and Malon's friends, Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras alike.  The Kokiri were there as well, under the protective spell the Deku Tree had cast to allow them to leave the Lost Woods for that single day.  Even Mido was there, trying his best not to look happy.  After all, it wasn't every day that the Hero of Time and the leader of the Chosen got married.

   Or were supposed to.

   Link was over twenty minutes late, and though she tried her best not to be, Malon was slowly becoming enraged.  "There's a good reason, Malon," Saria comforted.  "He wouldn't miss this day for anything.  He was raised as a Kokiri, and we don't marry, but he knows how important this is.  He'll be here."

   "And the wait will be worth it," Zelda assured her with a smile.  She glanced over at Shrike, her husband of three months, who returned her smile.  "Marriage is one of the greatest gifts the goddesses gave us."

   "If a ball and chain is a gift," Zakro muttered.  He had meant it as a joke—mostly, anyway—but he was quickly silenced by a scathing look from Ruto.  Malon ignored both them, as her anger was quickly replaced by worry.  What if something had happened to him?  What if he had been hurt?

   Suddenly there was a flash of golden light, and all eyes turned towards the small platform near the entrance to the Temple.  Link had appeared out of nowhere, jacket half on and frantically tucking his shirt into his pants.  Dashing up the aisle, he got his jacket on properly and quickly made it to Malon's side.  He did his best to look as if everything was perfectly normal, but his eyes betrayed his embarrassment and shame at the pain he had caused Malon.  She thought briefly of berating him, but any anger was washed away by good-natured humor and love for the man standing beside her.  Shrike coughed politely and looked to the groom's head, and Link quickly snatched off his hat and tucked it into his pocket, hastily smoothing out his hair.  With that, the ceremony began.

   "My friends," Rauru started, "We are gathered here on this day to join these two young people in holy matrimony.  To love, in sickness and health, in wealth and poverty, for better or for worse, as long as both shall live.  Over the years I have come to know both of them, and I cannot think of any two people more deserving of the joy and happiness a marriage it is they.  My blessings, and the blessings of the goddesses, are upon them.  They have chosen to write their own vows, and we shall hear them now."

   Link and Malon turned to face each other.  They looked deep into each other's eyes, saying more with that one look more than any words could say.  Nevertheless, Malon spoke first.  "Link…from the day we met in the city market, the day you agreed to help find my father…I knew you were something special.  I could see the goodness and purity in your heart, the love that you were capable of, and already displayed.  After that you became my best friend, my knight in a green hat, the one man I trusted above all else."  Her eyes began to water as she fought back tears.  "And then, two years ago, during the most inappropriate of times, those feelings of friendship blossomed into something more.  It became love.  I think it may have been love all along, but I just didn't know it.  But now I do.  I know it with every fiber of my being, down to my very soul.  I love you, Link, and I always will, until the very end, no matter what.  I love you."

   Link stared at her, also fighting back tears.  "Malon…I…" Finally composing himself, he began.  "Where I come from, the way I was raised…we don't know of marriage, or even of the love between a man and a woman.  I had resigned myself to living like this for the rest of my life without giving it a second thought.  But then you came along, and opened my eyes to an entire world that I never even knew existed.  I've seen and done many things in my life, but nothing will ever compare to the love I see in your eyes, and the love I feel in my heart.  You have done more for me than I can possibly explain, that can even be put into words.  The stories say I died for you, and I did and I would.  But even more than that, I'll _live_ for you.  My every second of life, my every hope and dream, is for you.  You were the first person I met when I came into the outside world, and you will be the last when I leave it.  Malon Lon, who once called me Fairy-Boy, who dreamed of following me on my adventures…life with _you_ is my greatest adventure.  I love you more than words can say, Malon.  And I always will."

   The Temple was silent, everyone in attendance touched by the deeply personal words they had been privileged to hear.  Finally, Rauru asked, "Do you have the rings?" Malon accepted hers from Zelda, and slid it onto Link's left ring finger, and Link took his from Shrike and slid it onto Malon's.  Rauru smiled and said, "And now, by the power vested in me by the Holy Three, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride."

   They did, and the crowd roared.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Three months later, Malon and Link sat snuggled together on their porch swing, watching as the sun set over the trees.  As a wedding gift, the Kokiri had built them a wonderful two-story home, just on the outskirts of the Kokiri Village in a sacred glade blessed by the Deku Tree.  A small stream meandered off two the side, being fed by the quietly roaring waterfall from the cliff next to them.  A well-tended vegetable garden and fruit orchard was located behind the house, as well as a spacious stable where Epona was currently sleeping.  Autumn had just begun, and the red and gold leaves were only just beginning to fall.  It was a beautiful sunset, one Link and Malon enjoyed every night.

   They rocked back and forth, Link's arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders, neither of them saying anything.  Finally, Malon spoke.  "We have a good life, don't we Link?"

   "The best," Link agreed.  "If anybody has a better one, I'd sure like to meet them."

   "So you don't think we're missing anything."

   Link cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment.  Then, shaking his head, he replied, "Nope, nothing.  Actually, I could go for a nice glass of milk.  Want one?"

   Malon looked as she was about to say something, but all she did was smile and nod.  Link kissed her on the forehead and got up to get the drinks.  He returned shortly, and they once again sat in silence watching the sunset.  Again, it was Malon who broke the silence.  "I went to the castle the other day…"

   "How'd that go?"

   "Fine.  I was visiting with Zelda, and a doctor came in and told her she was pregnant."

   Link's face brightened.  "Really?  How far along is she?  Wow…pregnant.  I'm going to be an uncle!"  He shook his head in wonder, a grin on his face.  Malon swallowed, realizing that it was now or never.

   "She's not the only one."

   Link looked at her and his grin widened even more.  "Who else?  Ruto?  Nabooru?  Anne?"  Shaking his head again, he took a sip of his milk.

   Malon sighed in exasperation.  "No, Link.  I am."

   She wasn't sure whether to laugh or be worried as milk shot out of Link's mouth.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

   Six months later, Link and Shrike waited outside the rooms were their wives were about to give birth.  But whereas Shrike sat calmly on a bench between the rooms, Link paced the hallway like a caged animal.  "Calm yourself Link," Shrike instructed him.  "Everything will be fine.  They've got the best doctors in all of Hyrule with them."

   "Sure," Link quickly replied, not really listening.  "You know what this all means, don't you?  You can see what's happening, right?"

   "We're about to become fathers."

   "No!  Well, yes, but…look at the signs, Shrike: it's the first day of spring.  Zelda and my children were conceived at and are about to be born at the same time.  Two members of the Chosen are the other parents.  This is destiny!  Fate!"

   "Or coincidence."  Seeing that Link was about to protest, Shrike quickly stood up and took him by the shoulders.  "Link…I know what you're thinking.  You're afraid, that the children will be put through the same trials that you were, that being so closely linked to the Triforce will rob them of a normal life.  It's true that destiny may have something in store for them.  But that doesn't change our responsibilities as fathers."

   Link sighed, and then plopped down onto the bench.  "I know," he conceded.  "But that's not the only thing I'm worried about.  I…I don't know if I'm cut out to be a father.  Growing up, I never had any sort of parent-figures to look after me, or teach me anything other than how to fight.  The closest thing I had to a father was a tree, and as great a guarding as the Great Deku Tree was, that's not the sort of was a normal child should be raised.  I'm not sure I'll be able to do this right."

   Shrike nodded and took a seat beside him.  "I understand, Link.  I'm just as scared as you are.  Don't forget that I never knew my parents either.  All I remember is Impa taking me in as her apprentice when I was very young.  So really, neither of us has any real clue as to what a father is supposed to do.  I wonder if _any_ man does."  He offered his brother-in-law a small smile.  "But both Malon and Zelda were raised by their fathers, so I'm sure they'll be able to help us out along the way."

   Link looked at him for a moment, and then let out a long breath, relaxing his tense muscles.  But he was back on his feet, along with Shrike, the instant the doors opened.  Two doctors looked out at them, each of them grinning from ear to ear.  "Congratulations!" the one on the right told Link.  "It's a boy!"

   "Congratulations!" the one on the left told Shrike.  "It's a girl!"

   The two men looked at each for an instant in shocked silence.  Then, nearly running over the doctors in the process, they charged into their rooms, joining their families for the first time.


	3. On Shadowy Wings

Chapter Two On Shadowy Wings 

   "And so," Link went on, his face drawn in concentration, "The brave prince raced up the dark magician's tower, battling through the enemies as they did their best to halt his approach.  But the brave prince was too strong for them.  He lunged to the left!" And leapt to the side.  "He thrust to the right!" he thrust to the right.  "And battled his way all the way to the top, until he was finally face to face with the dark magician.  'So we meet at last, great hero' said Mido the Dark Lord.  'Now I will show the true power of evil!'  But the brave prince was not afraid…he blocked the magician's attacks, deflecting them back with his mighty shield, until finally the evil wizard could take not more.  With one final stab," Link stabbed forward, "The Dark Lord was defeated.  The prince freed the princess from her mystical slumber, and together they reigned over the land, bringing a golden age of prosperity to the people, as they lived happily ever after till the end of their days."

   Jax squealed and clapped with delight as Link finished the story.  Link smiled down at his son, leaning over the crib and gently poking at Jax's stomach, causing even more laughter.  "But you'll never have to do anything like that, will you?" Link told him.  "You're gonna lead a nice, quiet life, aren't you?  No nasty monsters or big adventures for you, no siree!"

   "You keep telling him those stories and he's going to end up being even more trouble that you are."  Link looked back over his shoulder as Malon walked into the nursery and smiled sheepishly.  She stood up on to her toes and gave him a quick kiss.  "Bad enough he's going to be hearing stories about you when you gets older without you adding to the problem."

   Link shrugged.  "They were always my favorite stories when I was young.  The Great Deku Tree and the older Kokiri would tell them to us every night."

   "I'm just teasing.  He loves them.  And so do I, for that matter."  She lifted Jax out of the crib and bounced him gently on her shoulder.  "But we should get going if we're going to make it to the ranch before dark.  I know dad and Ingo want to see him before we go to the castle."

   Link sighed in exasperation.  "Do we really have to go?  I mean, seeing Zelda and Shrike and everyone is always great, but I hate these diplomatic meetings I always get dragged into."

   Malon chuckled at her husband's discomfort.  "I know, but you read Zelda's message too; the Stygian ambassador specifically requested your presence.  Apparently you're a legend up north, and he wanted to meet you and Zelda face to face."

   The left the house, locking up behind them, and made their way over to the small cart they used for family trips Malon had packed a small bag full of Jax's things—toys, clothes and such—as well as her Fairy Sword, while Link wore his father's sword, Stonecutter, across his back, his longshot and ocarina in their customary spots on his belt.  Epona was already tethered to it, waiting patiently for them to be under way.  "That's the other thing," Link went on, helping them up to the front seat.  "I mean, having a good relationship with our neighbors is important and all, but my history with Stygia is a little icy.  The last time I was there was nearly six years ago, and I didn't exactly leave on good terms with the government."

   "Well, considering you kidnapped a noble's intended wife, who was in fact kidnapped by them in the first place, and led the military on a week-long chase through the Death Mountains, who can blame them?"

   Link raised an eyebrow in her direction as he spurred Epona on.  "I'm glad you find all this amusing.  You can at least say you have to take care of Jax and get out of this sort of thing."

   Malon laughed again.  "The perks of motherhood.  But don't worry, it won't be that bad.  You never have to say anything anyway, that's what Zelda's for.  All you have to do is stand there and look pretty.  But then again, I guess Zelda takes care of that too."

   "Ha-ha…"

   "Geez, wisdom, royal power, good looks—you really got the short end of stick when you were born, huh?

   "You can walk, you know."

   Zelda gently rocked Valerie back and forth, her daughter's contented coos bringing a smile to her face.  As she rocked, Zelda hummed the lullaby Impa had played for her when she had been little, and wondered if this was how her father had felt when he held her.  Life as a queen made her days considerably hectic, but no matter what else may be happening she made it a serious point to spend as many hours as possible with Val, even if it meant bringing her along to meetings of state.  Some of the council members frowned down on this, but it was one of the few points on which Zelda made use of the absolute power that being queen entitled her to.

   "Is she asleep?"

   Zelda calmly looked up at her husband, having long since gotten used to his ability to seemingly appear out of thin air.  Though still dressed in his Sheikah clothing, Shrike had pulled his mask down, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  "Yes, she just went out.  I was about to put her down for the night."  With that, Zelda got up from the rocking chair and gently placed Val back into her crib.  Shrike watched as she did so, the same look of wonder and curiosity on his face that always appeared when he looked at his daughter.  He had been a father for just over a year, and the fact still seemed to amaze him.  The left the nursery and proceeded next door, into their own room.  They walked out onto the balcony, a refreshing spring breeze greeting them as they watched the sun begin to set over Gerudo Valley.  Shrike wrapped his arms around Zelda and rested his chin on her shoulder, and again Zelda smiled.  When they had first begun their relationship, Shrike had been frustratingly awkward and formal, his Sheikah training making him unsure of how to act in such intimate situations.  Zelda had been almost as bad, however, only it was her royal training that had provided the discomfort.  But over the course of the three years since then, after much practice and careful observation of Link and Malon's emotionally open relationship, Zelda and Shrike had finally managed to overcome the awkwardness until they were as comfortable in showing their affection as anyone else.

   "The Stygian envoy just arrived," he told her after a moment.  "They said that they know they are early, and that they didn't want to disturb you on such short notice."

   Zelda merely nodded.  She had expected as much.  Contrary to popular belief, being early for a political meeting was often more effective than being late and "making a point".  It showed that either you were anxious to get the discussions under way, that you were respectful of your host and preferred to catch them by surprise than to leave them waiting, or that you were planning to force the host into speeding up their own plans so that they would be forced play the good host and possibly damage their own arguments.   Zelda had never met the Stygian ambassador, but from this opening move she decided that she would have to be on her guard in their deliberations.

   "Has Link come yet?"

   Zelda reached out briefly, sensing that her brother was not in the immediate area.  "No, not yet.  But I imagine he and Malon stopped to rest at Lon Lon Ranch for the night.  She mentioned that she had not taken Jax to see her father in some time when she was last here."

   This time it was Shrike's turn to nod, and Zelda immediately knew what he was thinking about.  "You and Link still haven't reached an agreement?"

   "Not yet," he answered.  "I understand his position, but I still don't know if it is the right path."  Over the past year, since the children had been born, Link had been thinking about putting together a special branch of the Hylian army, one that would be trained to deal with problems outside of normal military jurisdiction, trained to do the sort of things that Link was often called upon to complete.  Being a father had forced Link to put things into perspective, and he worried that if he continued to face every extraordinary problem in Hyrule alone he would, at best, be negligent of his son, and at worst leave Jax an orphan and Malon a widow.  He would never completely turn his back on what he viewed as his responsibilities to Hyrule, but he had finally realized that even he couldn't do everything alone, and that it was time to ensure that others would be there if he couldn't answer the call.  He had asked Shrike to join him, to take on an apprentice and begin to rebuild the Sheikah order, but surprisingly Shrike had refused, and nothing Link said would change his mind.

   "I think that it's a good idea," Zelda told him.  "As does Impa.  She believes that you are more than ready to take an apprentice."

   "I, however, do not."  Shrike sighed as he searched for the words to explain.  "The reason I won't do it has nothing to do with whether or not it is a good idea.  It is.  But if my encounter with the Sheikah in the Sacred Realm taught me anything, it's that I have no real idea on what being a Sheikah really means.  Neither does Impa, and neither did the other Sheikah.  It's as if…_something_…was lost over the centuries, something integral to what a Sheikah is supposed to be.  Konai didn't have it.  Impa and I don't have it.  Whatever it is, it is too important to be disregarded, of that I am sure, and until I figure out what it is, I have no right taking responsibility for someone else's life and education when I could do irreparable damage not only to them, but to Hyrule as a whole.  Look at what happened to Krishna."

   "You and Impa turned out fine with this 'imperfect' training, as did others before you."

   "And I'm sure that others before me failed.  I won't take that chance."

   Zelda sighed and leaned closer to him.  "I think fatherhood may have done what nothing else in this world could do: it taught you fear."

   "It's not fear.  Call it…apprehension, for lack of a better word."

   "If you say so," she replied, and then promptly yawned.  "But it has been a long day, and I don't know about you, but I am bushed.  Are you coming to bed?"

   "I'll be there in a minute."  Shrike leaned down and kissed Zelda softly, then watched as she walked back into the room.  He then turned and watched as the stars came out, contemplating his wife's words.  After all, she wasn't the embodiment of Wisdom for nothing.

   It was early in the afternoon by the time Link, Malon, and Jax arrived at the castle, and they were greeted by Zelda with many warm embraces.

   "It's good to see you again," she said as she let go of Malon, who was cradling Jax in one arm.  "It has been far too long."

   "Oh, it's only been a couple of weeks," Link joked as he too embraced Zelda.  "But time sure does fly when you're having fun."

   "Yes, I heard about your adventure at Lake Hylia.  A sea serpent, was it?"

   "Giant alligator," Link corrected.  "Kind of like a dodongo, but with a lot more teeth.  Anyway, where's Shrike?"

   "He's around.  He and Impa thought it would be more prudent to observe the meeting with the Stygian ambassador from the shadows."

   At that moment, Jax began to squirm, and Malon quickly shifted him onto her shoulder.  "That's my cue.  I'll go put him in with Val, then I'll try and come back."  Link cast her a wry look, knowing full well that she had no intention of returning.  She knew it too, and smiled mischievously as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.  "Have fun."

   "It'll be a riot," Link grumbled.  He watched as she left the throne room, and then turned to see Zelda doing her best not to laugh.  "No good will come of this," he told her.  "I hope you know that."

   "Of course," his twin replied, still smiling.  "But such is diplomacy."

   As if on cue, the huge double doors leading into the room were swung open by two Hylian guards, another leading in a group of five well-dressed nobles.  At their head was a tall, thin man dressed in purple and black.  He had a long, thin face with sharp, pointed features, a pencil-thin moustache beneath a slightly upturned nose.  His thinning black hair was slicked back, and he walked with an air of superiority that Link automatically disliked.  He could tell right away that he and this dignitary would not be getting along anytime soon.

   "Queen Zelda, Master Link," the guard introduced, "I present Prime Minister Zarkomoff and the Stygian envoy."  With that, he turned sharply on his heel and left the room, the doors swinging shut behind him.

   Zarkomoff waited until he was gone, and then performed a quick bow.  "Queen Zelda.  Master Link.  It is an honor and a pleasure."

   "The honor and pleasure is ours," Zelda replied, returning the bow, with Link following suit.  "Welcome to Hyrule, Prime Minister.  I trust you slept well?"

   "Well enough," Zarkomoff replied, and it was all Link could do to keep from rolling his eyes.  "But where is the king, the man called Shrike?"

   "He is otherwise indisposed, and he sends his deepest apologies that he could not be present."  Again, Link had to keep from rolling his eyes; Shrike would have hated this as much as he did.

   Zarkomoff sniffed at this, and cast a look at his countrymen, and had they said anything, Link would have been forced to break his silence.  However, they four nobles merely nodded.  The Prime Minister turned back to the twins, giving them a quick once over, his gaze finally resting on Link.  "A shame.  However, I am glad that the Hero managed to take time from his busy schedule to be here.  I have heard many things about you."

   "All good, I hope," Link replied, trying to lighten the mood.

   The Stygian was having nothing of it, however.  "Hardly," he sneered.  "The story that sticks out in my mind is the one in which you stole into my country and kidnapped Lord Doffin's betrothed, rather violently if I recall."

   Link's own expression hardened.  "I asked politely once, and they tried to poison me.  The second time I asked they trapped me in a mine and tried to blow me up.  The third time Lord Doffin sent five armed men at me before I could even finish the question.  And considering that neither the girl nor her father had any say in this 'betrothal' I'd say my transgressions were the most justified."

   "Regardless," Zelda cut in, giving both men a look that told them the argument was over, "We are not here to discuss the past.  We are here to discuss the future, one that will see Hyrule and Stygia united as never before.  I suggest we make that the focus of this discussion."

   Zarkomoff cast one final look at Link, then faced Zelda with a falsely sweet smile.  "You are right of course, your highness.  Now, where should we begin?"

   Malon gently laid the sleeping Jax down next to his cousin in the spacious crib, kissing them both gently on the forehead before exiting the room.  She smiled at the two guards stationed outside of the nursery door, and they returned the gesture with stiff, formal nods.  Now that the children were asleep, she cast about for something to do that would keep her away from the meeting her husband and sister-in-law were currently engaged in.  Having been raised and educated in the country, she was even more uncomfortable in such settings than Link, who had at least had some experience during his years of adventuring.

   As she wandered through the passageways, she found herself reminiscing on her own adventures.  She had been completely unprepared when she volunteered to become the Chosen of the Hylians three years before, and the only reason she had made it through those adventures, no matter what the other Chosen said, was because of their friendship and Link's love.  When she had returned to Hyrule she had become a national hero, and she had been totally unprepared for that as well, but she felt that she had handled that fairly well.  Living with Link in the forest helped take her away from some of that, but now that Jax was getting older she was beginning to harbor the same fears that Link was having.  Val was heir to the throne of Hyrule, so she was born into the spotlight without the added pressure of being the daughter of the avatar of the Triforce of Wisdom, but Jax would have it even worse.  As he grew, he would be expected by much of Hyrule to follow in his father's footsteps, to become as great a hero as Link was.  Expectations were already been placed upon him, if the rumors Malon had heard were true, and she was afraid of what those expectations would do to a young growing mind.  Link was concerned that destiny had plans in store for Jax; Malon worried that everyone else did.

   It was as she was thinking this that the Triforce mark on her left hand began to ache.  She looked down on it, and watched as her Triforce, the middle gap, began to softly glow on her skin.  A terrible feeling began to well up inside of her.  It didn't feel as if Link or Zelda were in danger, and even if they were, they were more than capable of looking after themselves.  Ganon was dead, so it didn't have to do with him.  That could only mean…

   "No…" Malon gasped, and she spun on her heel and charged back towards the nursery, praying that she wasn't already too late as the ache in her hand increased.  She rounded the corner of the corridor containing the nursery only to be met by the children's frightened bawling and the sounds of a battle within the room.  She reached the doorway and charged in, all breath leaving her as she entered.  Lying on the floor was one of the guards, dead from a wound to his chest.  The other was fighting valiantly with a figure dressed from head to foot in shiny black leather, dark goggles covering his eyes.  He wore a strange, bulky pack across his back, and a large green crystal was fastened to his chest by to metal belts.  He wielded twin foot long scythes attached to his wrists.  Two more of the strange intruders were making their way towards the crib.

   Crying out, Malon bent down and snatched the dead soldier's sword from his hand.  The two intruders turned to face her, momentarily surprised, and Malon used that surprise to her advantage, stabbing her sword into the nearest one's stomach.  She was instantly put on the defensive, however, as the other intruder lashed out with his own blades.  His speed was uncanny, and any other warrior would have been killed by that first attack.  But Malon had been trained by a Hylian soldier, the Chosen of the Gorons, and the Hero of Time himself, not to mention having spent months in a hostile environment battling terrifying opponents, and she would not go down so easy.  She batted the blades away and swung high, attempting to slash at his neck, but that too was blocked.  A moment later she had to duck out of the way to avoid the second intruder's attack, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the other guard lying dead with his companion.

   _"Link!"_ she called, hoping their Triforce connection would carry the message.  _"I need you!"_

   "…and that is our proposition.  We believe that it will be mutually beneficial to both our nations."  Zarkomoff sat back and rested his hands on table, a triumphant smile on his face.  The other Stygian officials nodded their agreement.

   Zelda and Link sat across the table from them, listening carefully.  Well, Zelda at least had been; Link rarely paid any attention to such political jargon, and he had lost track of the conversation a minute into it, and had spent his time looking as if he deeply cared, though in reality he was mentally driving a fork through his eye.  He just didn't understand why he was there.  Sure, he had saved the world a couple times was a legend in his own right, but that shouldn't have meant anything to these politicians; even if they had had their hearts set on meeting him in person, he still should have been able to make some polite excuse and leave, but Zelda had explicitly told him that the Stygians wanted him to remain there.

   Malon had apparently been right in saying that Link's sole purpose for being there was for appearance, as Zelda was clearly in her element.  From the look on Zarkomoff's face, Link could tell that the other man felt that he had made a perfect argument and that his terms were the only logical ones available, and Link fought hard to keep back his own smile as he awaited Zelda's response.

   She didn't disappoint.  With a small, cunning smile on her face, she began.  "Well prime minister, your ideas are very intriguing.  I believe we share many of the same opinions on border defense, but it is your ideas on trade and commerce that I find to…"

   And again, Link lost track of the conversation, this time thinking about a new song he had been working on for his ocarina.  He had made it through the first few bars when his left hand began to ache uncontrollably.  Gasping with pain, he clutched at it, even as Zelda grabbed at her own.  Their Triforce marks were blazing, and a moment later he heard Malon's voice cry out in his head.  The Stygian diplomats looked at them in surprise, and Link shot Zelda a look, her expression echoing his own fears: the children were in danger.

   They were both on their feet in an instant, racing for the door as the Stygians cried out in protest.  They had almost made it when a sudden flash of light stopped them short.  Link instinctively drew his sword and turned to face this new threat.  To his surprise there stood a single man.  He was dressed all in black; a sleeveless tunic, thick leggings and boots and his hands and wrists were wrapped in black leather, though his right arm was completely covered.  On his chest was a red eye with a sword thrust through it, and his entire head was covered with a mask, his two red eyes staring out at them.  Link stared in confusion, bringing is sword to bear.  "What in…"

   He stopped as the man raised his right fist, which held a foot-long cylinder.  His thumb twitched and suddenly the cylinder extended into a long staff, the ends replaced by vicious looking blades.  He twirled it in front of him, beckoning Link forward.  The Hero of Time was about to oblige when a hand on his shoulder held him back.  "Get to the children, Link.  We'll handle this," Impa told him, stepping between him and the attacker, sword drawn.  Shrike was right behind her, weapon also ready.  Link hesitated only a moment, then quickly ran past the intruder, who did nothing to stop him.

   Zelda made to follow, but the stranger stopped his staff with one of the ends pointed towards her.  "No no no, your highness," he told her, a mocking tone to his voice.  "You get to stay right here with us."  At that, two similarly dressed assailants materialized from the shadows to stand in front of her.  Face hardening, the queen of Hyrule faced her attackers, fists glowing with a golden aura.

   Meanwhile, the two Sheikah faced their opponent, waiting for the moment to strike.  Moving with amazing speed, Shrike struck with a diagonal thrust, Impa following with a slash aimed at their opponent's knees.  The staff spun and blocked both attacks, even as they struck again.  Again, the Sheikah struck, and again they were blocked.

   Zelda was equally confounded by her attackers.  She raised her right fist and fired a golden bolt of energy towards the nearest foe, but he was too quick, and managed to evade the blast.  She fired her left fist at the next one, but it too was dodged.  The assailants were swarming her, though, instead of pressing the attack, concentrating on dodging her blasts, and Zelda realized that it was all a distraction from the real plot.

   Whatever it was, she hoped that Link would be able to stop it in time.

   Link charged through the passageways, praying to the goddesses that he would be in time.  He hadn't received any other messages from Malon, and the pain in his hand had diminished to a dull throb.  He realized that that could one of two things, and Link had been in this type of situation too often to assume the more positive of the outcomes without being there to see it.

   He rounded the final corner and leapt into the room, just in time to block a strike that would have cut Malon in two.  Two of the strangely dressed lied dead on the floor, but two more remained, and another was crawling in through the window.  The children in the crib were crying out in fright, and Link did his best to make his way over to them.  The closest opponent struck horizontally with his right blade, and Link batted that aside.  In one smooth motion he spun around and shoved his foe in the back, using the attacker's momentum to propel the enemy forward into Malon's waiting sword.  Link met the next one with his own attack, but it was blocked, and Link deftly switched his grip and pivoted low, hoping to cut the man's legs from under him, but to no avail.

   "Enough!" a voice cried out.  "I have them!"

   Link looked up in horror as the man who had come in the window now held screaming Jax and Valerie in his arms.  Crying out in rage, Link attempted to reach them, but in doing so he had forgotten about the second opponent.  The man's foot lashed out and caught Link squarely in the chest, sending him back to collide with Malon.  Link was on his feet just in time to see the man holding the children leap out the window, followed quickly by his companion.

   "NO!" Malon screamed, but Link was already in motion.  Sheathing his sword on the run, he leapt out the window without a second thought.  He expected to fall, but to his surprise he landed directly on top of the second kidnapper.  Two flat extensions had shot out of the packs he wore, and the green gem on his chest was glowing.

   _"Goddesses…"_ he thought, _"They're flying!"_  He didn't take the time to marvel at it, however, as he began to struggle with the flying man.  Ahead of him, he could see the other kidnapper, the kids strapped in a harness to his chest.  The man Link fought with did his best to twist in mid-air, hoping to shake Link off, but the Hero of Time would not relent.  Holding on tightly, he struck the man and pulled at his harness, all the while screaming, "GIVE ME BACK THE KIDS!"

   Shrike and Impa fought with perfect teamwork, each attack or defense complimenting the other so perfectly that it seemed as if they were working under one mind.  But still, their mysterious opponent held them back.  Indeed, there were times when he gained the advantage, as if he knew their every move by heart, and knew exactly how to counter them.  This worried Shrike deeply; together, he and Impa should have been able to end the fight before it had even truly begun, but they had been battling a good five minutes and still he felt that they were no closer to victory than before.  Out of the corner of his eye, Shrike managed to catch a glimpse of Zelda, and she too was having problems with her opponents.  They dodged every one of her attacks, and the Magic's Daughter was tiring through such strenuous use of magic, but the enemy seemed content with keeping her away from the Sheikah's battle.

   "I know what you're thinking," the man said in that same mocking voice.  "'How is he doing this?  Why haven't we beat him yet?'  And you _should_ be wondering that.  After all, two Sheikah should be more than enough to handle one lone warrior."

   "Perhaps," Impa replied as her attack was blocked, "But it is not the Sheikah way to worry about failure."  She leapt high into the air, flipping over the attacker, and slashed at his back as she landed.  But the man brought his staff back over his head and blocked it, twisting out of the way so that Impa and Shrike were once again on the same side.

   "Oh, I know it isn't," he laughed.  "Which is why this will be all the more satisfying.  Nothing hurts more than past mistakes coming back to haunt you.  Isn't that right, Impa?"

   Shrike was about to ask what he was talking about, but before he could form the words the man in black said "Avbrellion's Spear."

   The effect was not one that Shrike had expected.  He saw Impa's eyes widen in horror, and as she let her guard down, the man kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her to the floor.  So stunned was he by his teacher's response, that Shrike was unable to avoid his opponent's staff as it struck him across his forehead, also knocking him over.

   "No…" Impa coughed as she gasped for air.   "No…it cannot be…you died!"

   "No, Impa," the man responded, glaring down at her with a venomous stare, the mockery in his voice replaced by cold hatred.  "I lived.  And you will be sorry that I did.  Very sorry indeed."  His head snapped up, and he barked out a command to his fellows.  "Toy fu!  Hovani shoka no!"  With that, he reached into a pouch on his belt and threw a small pebble on the ground as the other two attackers did the same.  The room blazed in a flash of light, and by the time it had cleared the three of them were gone.

   Zelda rushed to their side, helping both Shrike and Impa to their feet.  "Impa, what was that?" she demanded.  "What did he say to you?"

   "And why," Shrike added, his voice barely above a whisper, "was he talking in Sheikah?"

   Impa could do nothing but stare at them for several long moments, her mouth moving as she tried to form words.  Both Zelda and Shrike gasped as a small tear trickled down her face.  "I…I am sorry, Shrike…I should have told you…"

   "Told me what?" Shrike pressed, though he inexplicably feared the answer she was about to give.

   "That man…" Impa continued, "His name is Kilix.  And he…" she looked up at him, her eyes begging forgiveness.

   "He is your brother."

   Link continued his aerial battle as they flew above the city, making their way to the northern gates.  There was little he could do, however, as he was forced to concentrate on maintaining his grip to keep from falling off.  His opponent was equally occupied doing his best to keep level in the air.  "Velli!" he called, "Do it now!"

   "No!" the man carrying Jax and Val called back.  "If we do it now we won't make it all the way!"

   "He's killing me, Velli!  Do it now!"

   Link didn't have to wait long to figure out what 'it' was, as the flying man ahead of them began to glow, a green aura emanating from the jewel on his chest.  Link saw that the man he was riding's jewel was also doing the same.  And then Link realized what they were doing.

   _"A teleportation spell…they're teleporting…"_

   The glow intensified, until Link could hardly see the man in front of them.  And then, in a brilliant flash of emerald light, Link's world fell into darkness.


	4. Stranger in a Strange Land

Chapter Three Stranger in a Strange Land 

   Shrike stared at Impa, her words struggling to sink in.  "My brother…"

   The elder Sheikah merely shook her head, a pained expression on her face.  Zelda watched it all unfold, equally confused, but not for long as she remembered the cause of the past few minutes.  "Goddesses…" she gasped.  "The children!"

   She hurried towards the entrance, but to her surprise the doors flew open before she could reach them, and she saw Malon stalk through them, her face contorted with anger.  "Malon, what happened?" she tried to ask, but the leader of the Chosen walked by Zelda as if she wasn't even there.  Instead she headed straight for Zarkomoff and the other Stygian dignitaries, who were hiding between the upturned table in the center of the room.  Zarkomoff carefully stepped out from behind the makeshift shield, having decided that the danger had passed.

   He couldn't have been more wrong.

   As soon as she was close enough, Malon punched him hard, sending him to the floor.  She was on him in an instant, pulling his face up so that it was only inches from her own.  "WHERE IS HE?" she screamed.  "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON?"  Cowed by the woman's rage, the other Stygians neglected to come to their leader's aid, and it was up to Zelda to try and contain her.  Malon would not relinquish her grip, however, and she continued her tirade as she shook Zarkomoff like a doll.  "WHERE IS HE, YOU SON OF A BITCH?  WHERE ARE JAX AND VAL?"

   Shrike came over, and between the two of them he and Zelda managed to pull Malon off, as Zarkomoff scrambled back towards his colleagues.  "Malon, calm down!" Shrike urged.  "We don't know if he is to blame…"

   Turning her anger on Shrike, Malon glared up at him.  "Do you think I'm stupid, Shrike?  Do you think I can't see what happened here?" She turned back towards the Stygians, her stare dripping venom.  "They personally request Link's presence here, even though he never makes any political decisions concerning Hyrule.  Everyone knows perfectly well that Jax and I come with him whenever he comes to the castle, and that we always put the kids together.  The kidnappers attacked when they knew that all of us would be away from them, distracted by these 'discussions', not to mention the fact that the Stygians have always been hostile towards Link.  That…"

   "Malon!" Zelda cut her off.  "We don't know that for sure.  I'm just as worried as you about the children, but we can't help them if we don't get the facts straight."

   Malon looked as if she were about to protest, but one look at Zelda's face—the face of a woman who had just lost the most beloved part of her life, yet was still trying to maintain control—and any argument was stopped before it reached her lips.  Instead she turned back to glare at the Stygians, as if daring them to provide an explanation she didn't like.

   Zarkomoff looked at both women with frightened eyes as he did his past to stammer out a response.  "I…I swear…we had nothing to do with this!  We knew nothing…"

   "I'm warning you," Zelda cut him off, the threat in her voice evident.  "If one…single…word…that comes from your mouth is a lie, you will live to regret it.  And if you have heard anything about me, you know that I do not make idle threats.  And I'm sure Malon will be happy to continue her interrogation."

   Zarkomoff's mouth was moving, as if trying to form words, and Zelda wasn't sure whether or not he was going to lie or not.  Finally, he lowered his gaze to the floor, his response barely above a whisper.  "My own daughter was born two months ago.  I love her more than anything.  I could never be a part of a plot to steal another's child away."

   After a long pause, Zelda answered.  "I believe you, prime minister.  But I also believe that you know more about this than you have revealed."

   He glanced back at his comrades, then looked up at the queen of Hyrule.  "All I know is that I was told to demand Link's presence in our discussions.  I did not think to ask why."

   "And who ordered this?"

   Some of Zarkomoff's old arrogance returned as he replied.  "The queen of my country, of course, the lady Miratha."

   Malon gave Zelda a puzzled look, but the queen shook her head; she had never heard of Miratha either.  Instead, she said, "You will remain with us for several more days, prime minister, while I try to get to the bottom of this.  My guards will escort you and your council to your quarters."

   A look of indignation crossed the Stygian's face.  "We most certainly will not!  We must return to our own…"

   "That was not a request, prime minister," Zelda cut in, the iciness returning to her voice.  She nodded at two guards standing by the entrance to the hallway, and watched as they lead the Stygians away.   When they had gone, she and Malon turned back towards Impa and Shrike.  Both had remained silent through the interrogation, but Zelda was shocked when she saw why.  There was Impa, her rock, her protector, the closest thing to a mother she had ever known, sobbing into her hands.  Shrike stood next to her, unmasked, his mouth trying to form words.

   "Impa…" he finally managed.  "What did he mean?"

   The elder Sheikah did her best to compose herself, then looked to the three of them in turn, her gaze finally resting on Shrike.  "Forgive me, Shrike.  I had thought…I had thought this was over.  I was wrong."

   They waited for her to continue, and when she did her voice was steady.  "Years ago, when you were still only a babe, I took your brother Kilix on as my apprentice.  This was right after King Jax defeated the Stone King and ended the War of Unification, and the country was still trying to pull itself back together, and as I was now caring for Zelda, I felt that it would be wise to begin instructing another Sheikah to aid me.  He was younger than you were when we started, barely even ten, but I felt that the younger I started, the more quickly and more likely my chances of success in the training.

   "At first it seemed as if I was correct.  Kilix was an exceptional pupil, quick in study and even quicker in application.  He had a keen and creative mind, a natural strategist and problem solver; given hardly any time at all he could determine any enemy's weakness and exploit it. But unlike you, Shrike, he was rash and undisciplined—he could rarely focus on any one thing for long, and he was quick in his judgments, though not always correct.  I did my best to tame him, but when I failed I foolishly believed that he would learn control as he matured.  Again, I was gravely mistaken.

   "Several years passed.  One of Avbrellion's old supporters had uncovered Avbrellion's Spear, a war machine of devastating magical power that he threatened to use on Hyrule.  Kilix and I were sent to find the foe and defeat him, and at first all seemed well.  We located his fortress and made our way inside.  But he had been expecting us…a traitor within the palace betrayed us to him, and we were caught by surprise.  We were captured, and tortured for days until we finally managed to escape.  In the end, it came down to a battle between him, Kilix and I.  But Kilix sought revenge for our ordeal, and attacked him alone before I could come to his aid.  He fought valiantly, but was clearly outmatched.  He made one final, desperate attack, which failed and cost him his arm.  However, his blow struck and activated the Spear, engulfing both him and our foe.  There was an explosion, and then…" Impa's voice cracked as she struggled with the memory.  "When I awoke, the fortress was in ruins, and Kilix was nowhere to be seen.  I made my way home, alone, and it wasn't until I came for you that I ever considered taking on another apprentice.  I had taken your family away from you, and I hoped that by taking you in I might absolve some of my sin.  But now that sin has come back to haunt me, by striking at those I have sworn to protect!"

   She once again dropped her face into her hands, and Zelda wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  She looked at Shrike, expecting her husband to say something, _anything_.  But the younger Sheikah said nothing.  He stared at Impa for a long minute, then without a word he turned and left the room.  Malon started after him, but Zelda stopped her.  "No.  He will come to us when he is ready.  Now, however, we must figure out how to find our children."  She looked at her sister-in-law.  "Now, what happened to Link?"

   An aching throb made its way up Link's body, starting at his toes and building to a crescendo in his head.  He tried opening his eyes, but shut them almost instantly as they were assaulted by the bright glare of the sun.  Groaning in pain, he sat up and tried opening his eyes more slowly this time.  When he did, he discovered that he was sitting on a grassy field, the sun glaring down on him from a cloudless sky.  He gingerly moved around and, discovering that he was unharmed, finally got to his feet.

   Looking around him, he discovered that he was not alone on the field.  Lying several feet from him, his head twisted in a fatal position, was one of the mysterious kidnappers.  Link stepped up to the body, and after making sure he was dead, removed the mask.  There wasn't anything particularly striking about the face, but Link was relieved to discover that he at least looked Hylian.  He took a look at the flying contraption, but quickly decided the 'how' and 'who' of the kidnapping was nowhere near as important as the 'where'.  The uncontrollable rage he had felt in the nursery was now replaced by a controlled fury, as he began trying to figure out how he would recover his son and niece.

   But he wasn't going to get anywhere by standing still.

  Checking that his sword and longshot were still with him, along with his ocarina and money pouch, and judging his position based on the sun, he began to walk north, the direction the kidnappers were heading when they had cast their teleportation spell.  After nearly an hour of walking, it occurred to him that the others at the castle would be wondering what had become of him.  He was too far away to try any contact with Zelda, and he had no way of getting hold of Malon, which only left…

   Whistling a tune, Link waited patiently for a response.  Sure enough, he was greeted by the voice of his best friend.

   _"Link?  Is that you?  What's up?"_

   "Saria, listen carefully," Link replied.  "This is going to sound nuts, but I need your help."

   He quickly related the story of what had happened at the palace, and when he had finished, Saria's shocked silence was all he needed to know that she would help anyway that she could.  _"That's horrible Link!  Do you have any idea who did it?"_

   "I have no idea.  The man in the throne room who stopped to fight Impa and Shrike reminded me of a Sheikah, but I don't know.  I need you to go to the Deku Tree and ask him to teleport you to the Temple of Time; he'll be able to contact Zelda and let her know you're coming.  Tell them that I'm all right, and that I'm looking for the kids and won't come back until I've found them.  I'm sure they're already working from their end to figure out what's going on, so I'll need you there to help relay any important messages."

   _"No problem, Link.  I'll go to the Deku Tree right now."_

   Link smiled in relief.  "Thanks Saria.  I'll try to keep in regular contact, and I'll let you know the minute I find anything."

   _"Ok.  Goddesses be with you, Link."_

   "You too, Saria.  Give Malon and Zelda my love."  With that, he broke contact, and brought his attention back to his journey.  He had made it a fair distance across the plains, and he could just begin to see the beginnings of a range of relatively small mountains.  At their foot was what appeared to be a town, which relieved him to no end; if he was going to find Jax and Val, he would need to know where he was and what he might be dealing with.

   That, and the rumble in his stomach.

   The town was a lot bigger and a lot busier than Link expected, the streets bustling with people going about their daily routines.  They were dressed for the most part in peasant clothing, though Link occasionally caught a glimpse of groups of soldiers dressed in vaguely familiar colors, though Link could not place where he had seen them before.  He made is way into the center of the town, a wide circular courtyard with a fountain carved in the image of what appeared to be a winged man holding a spear.  Horizontal flagpoles were stationed on the three-story buildings lining the circle, and on either side of the fountain men were working on what appeared to be the construction of a large wooden arc which stood nearly forty feet tall, bringing to mind images of the erection of the festival platform in Clock Town.  A half-finished stage was positioned in front of the fountain

   Any other time, Link would have been fascinated by his new surroundings, but he could not afford the luxury. Every minute he dallied was another minute that the kidnappers had on him, so the sooner he gathered information, the better.  Looking around, he began to search for an inn or a pub where he could start his inquiries.  Sure enough, located on the northern edge of the circle was _The Yellow Boar_, a tall building built of wood and stone.

   "Good a place as any," he muttered to himself as he made his way over.  He opened up the large double doors, and was almost knocked  over by a large, heavyset man being tossed through them by two soldiers.  Frowning, Link stepped into the inn and looked around.  The layout was almost identical to the _Dragon's Breath_, and hundreds of other inns, but this one was one of the largest Link had ever seen, and filled with customers.  In one corner a band was playing an unfamiliar song which had people singing along, or trying to at least.  Serving girls darted between the tables, deftly scooping up empty dishes and dodging grabs from drunken patrons.  One scantily dressed woman with blond-streaked brown hair danced on a table, snatching coins out of the air as her audience cheered.  She met his gaze, but before Link could determine the meaning of the look she had looked away.

   Link took all of this in, instinctively noting the position of any possible threats or potential problems.  Satisfied, he made his way through the room to sit at an empty stool at the bar.  The bartender took one look at him and scowled, then pretended to be busy cleaning the bar.  Link waited patiently, refusing to take the bait, and finally the barkeeper came over.  "What d'you want?" he growled.

   "A pint, please," Link replied, doing his best to sound casual.  "And whatever your house special is to eat."  The bartender got him his drink and slammed it down on the bar, but as Link placed his rupees on the bar he pulled it away.  "No colored rocks here, pal," he spat.  "Ducaks or nothing."

   Link nodded to himself in understanding; ducaks were Stygian coin, so at least now he knew where he was.  It was little comfort.  "What's the exchange rate?"

   The bartender sneered, smelling a profit, but before he could say anything a new voice joined the conversation.  "Don't worry, friend, I've got it."  Both Link and the bartender turned to see a wiry man of average height with dark hair.  He looked to be about Link's age, and he had an open, friendly demeanor about him.  He carried no sword, but on his left forearm he wore a dagger, and on his hips were a pair of spiked battle-gauntlets, holstered in an elaborate belt that likely allowed them to be equipped and unequipped at a moment's notice.  Taking the seat next to Link, he flipped the bartender a couple of coins.  "I'll have a pint as well."  Still scowling, the man obliged and made his way down the bar, as far from them as possible.

   Link looked at his neighbor warily, not quite sure what to make of him.  The man saw the look and laughed.  "Hey, don't worry pal, I'm not trying to sell you rusted kitchen knives or anything like that.  We Hylians got to stick together, especially in this place."

   Link nodded and allowed himself a relieved smile.  "Thanks.  I didn't think that Hylians were so low in Stygian opinions."

   "Yeah, well, that's what happens when your country gets its tail handed to it in a war that you aren't supposed to lose.  Name's Sam, by the way."

   "Link," Link replied, banging his cup against Sam's.  The other man's eyes widened at the introduction, and Link gave an embarrassed chuckle.  "Yes, _that_ Link.  But keep it to yourself; I'm more than a little responsible for the Stygian lack of sympathy towards Hyrule, I think."

   "Yeah, I've heard the stories, and I was in the final battle against Ganon's army.  Never thought I'd meet you in person, though."

   "Well, I for one am glad you did.  What part of Hyrule are you from?"

   Sam shrugged and took a sip of his drink.  "Kakariko, originally, but I wander from place to place.  I like to think of myself as a 'free-lance adventurer'."  He smiled at Link's guarded expression.  "Don't worry, I'm a good merc.  Hired by General Gustan himself to aid in the battle against evil.  But enough about me.  What brings you up north?"

   "That's a long story," Link sighed, but then a flash of inspiration hit him.  "Actually, you might be able to help."  At that moment a waitress came over and placed Link's food in front of him, which consisted of a side of meat and two baked potatoes.  Sam reached for his pouch again, but Link stopped him, reaching for his own.  "Wait, at least let me pay you…" He stopped short as his hand passed through empty air.  Looking down at his belt, he found that his moneybag was no longer there.

   Whipping around on his stool, he began searching the room, and quickly spotted a small, dark-haired figure darting through the doors.  "Hey!" he shouted as he chased after the thief.  Stepping back into the light, he looked around the square and almost immediately spotted his quarry.  His longer strides allowed him to catch the thief with ease, and placing a hand on his shoulder he spun the scamp around.  "Hold up kid, what do you think…"

   His words caught in his throat as he got a good look at the boy.  He was about ten years old, dressed in baggy clothing several sizes too large, but he had a quick, intelligent look about him.  His hair was jet black, and as the light hit it it appeared to have violet highlights.  It had been three years since he had last seen the boy, but Link recognized him at once, and couldn't believe his eyes.  "Jon?"

   Jon, Kafei's son from Termina, also stopped when he recognized whom he had stolen from.  "Mr. Link?"

   Link didn't know what to say.  He shouldn't even have _been_ there.  "Jon, what're you…"

   "Hold it right there!" Link was once again interrupted, and he turned to see a squadron of soldiers making their way over to them.  The crowd parted at their passing and stopped to watch what was happening.

   The soldiers encircled Link and Jon, and Link pulled the boy close.  Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the bartender running heavily toward them, panting heavily.  "That's him!  That's the guy who didn't pay!"

   "What?" Link replied.  "Sam—the other man with me—he already paid!"

   The soldiers looked back at the bartender, who fearfully pointed back at Link.  "He's lying!  He tried to pay in Hylian money, and when I said no he ran out!"

   "That's not true!" Jon piped in before Link could stop him.  "He only ran out 'cause…" Link squeezed his arm to silence him, but the damage was done, and Jon knew it.

   The soldier in charge looked from Link to Jon and smiled wickedly.  "Well well, a thief and a Hylian who won't pay for meals.  Looks like we're earning our pay tonight boys."  He grabbed Jon's wrist and yanked him away from Link, throwing him to the ground.

   "Hey!" Link yelled, pushing the guard away from Jon.  Before anything else could be done, however, two soldiers grabbed his arms and held them behind his back.  "Look, this is just one big understanding, but that's no reason to beat on a little kid!" His explanation, however, fell on deaf ears as he and Jon were lead towards the stage.  They were pushed up on to it, and Link's wrists were bound in front of him by a heavy manacle as his sword was taken from him.  A barrel was hauled up to the stage and placed next to Jon.  One of the soldiers forced him to his knees and held his hand out onto the top.

   Realizing what was about to happen, Link immediately began looking for a way to save Jon.  His eyes searched the square, looking for inspiration, but all he saw was a crowd of onlookers, eagerly awaiting the sentencing.  Among them was Sam.

   He was doing his best to look casual and indifferent, but his head kept twitching towards a building on Link's right, and he kept tapping his foot on the ground.  Following his gaze, Link thought he got the meaning of the nods, but the foot tapping still confused him.  Subtly pressing his own foot down, he felt one of the wooden planks give a little.  It apparently hadn't been nailed down properly, and the head soldier was straddling it now, as he preened before the crowd.  A plan began to form in Link's mind, as he began making working out how he would pull off their escape.  _"Position's good…tower's the right height…might take a bit of luck, but the jump is do-able…yes, that'll work…all that's left…"_

   He called on his magic, casting the same spell he used to charge his Ice Arrows.  He had never tried directing the power into anything but an arrow before, but as the manacles began to frost he knew that it was working.  He poured more magic into them, as the soldier ended his posturing.  He drew his sword, and with a final smirk towards the crowd  he raised the blade over his head.

   Link stopped down on the board, and the loose end shot up and struck the soldier between his legs, causing him to cry out and fall to his knees.  With one powerful tug, Link shattered the now brittle manacles and threw a roundhouse punch at the nearest guards, sending him to the ground.  "Get out of here Jon!  I'll find you later!"  The boy nodded and sprinted into the crowd.  By then the other soldiers had regained their composure and were charging towards Link, but he had already moved on to the next part of his plan.  Pulling his longshot from his belt, he fired towards the half-finished arch.  Feeling the hook catch, he released the trigger and shot up towards it.  Grabbing hold of a beam, he hauled himself up, and holding out his hand he watched as his sword leapt out of the startled soldier's grip and head straight towards Link's grasp.

   Arrows were now being fired towards him, and he batted them away with the flat of his sword.  Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Sam ran through the screaming crowd up towards the stage.  He stuck his hands into his gauntlets and pulled them free.  He began lashing out at the archers, and Link took that as his cue to go.  Thrusting his sword back into its sheath, he ran down the arch towards the building Sam had indicated.  Gathering his strength, he leapt off the edge.  Grabbing hold of one of flagpoles, he spun around it once and then perched on it.  Leaping up, he grabbed hold of the windowsill and pulled himself into the building.  Looking around he saw that the building was abandoned, with old furniture and debris strewn all over.  Not quite sure what Sam had wanted, Link made his way towards the door, hoping that he would find something downstairs.

   "Mr. Link, over here!"  Link stopped short as Jon poked his head out from around an old couch.

   "Jon?  What're you doing here?"

   "This is where I was supposed to go." Confused, Link made his way over towards him.  "Sam will be here in a minute, we just gotta wait."

   Just as he had been for most of the day, Link was utterly confused.  "What?  How do you know Sam?"

   Before he could answer, the door to the room burst open.  Link was on his feet in a flash, sword in hand, but it was Sam who came through.  "Hey there," he cheerfully greeted.  "Glad you could make it.  Quite the party out there, huh?"

   "Sam," Link started, "I'm a little confused here.  What's going on?"

   "All in good time, my friend."  The mercenary looked towards Jon.  "Jon, run ahead and tell Keemo that I'm bringing company, alright?  He wouldn't like it if we showed up unannounced."

   "You got it, Sam!" Jon replied.  The boy ran over to an old fireplace against one of the walls, and when he tapped one of the stones the floor slid away, providing a hole for him to slide into.

   Amazed, Link allowed Sam to lead him over to it.  "Sam, who's Keemo?"

   "You mean you've never heard of Captain Keemo and his wily band of buccaneers?"  When Link shook his head, Sam only laughed.  "Don't worry, neither has anyone else.  But he's a little touchy about that, so best to keep it to yourself.  He's a friend, and if anyone can help you it's him."

   "Sam, I haven't even told what I need help with."

   "What do you think we're going to talk about on the way?"


	5. The Dreadnaughts

Chapter Four The Dreadnaughts 

   "Malon, I am just as concerned as you are, but this solves nothing.  You won't be able to get the children back like this."

   Malon snapped her breastplate into place and began working on her shoulder guards.  "Oh yeah?" she replied, "Watch me."

   Zelda scowled, fighting hard to remain calm, but it was a battle she was steadily losing.  The entire morning she had been trying to keep the chaos of the past few hours under control, doing her best to keep Malon from doing something rash, Shrike and Impa from doing something dangerous, as well as keep her own fear and anger under control.  Someone in the castle needed to be rational, and it seemed that the task had fallen to her.  "Think clearly, Malon.  We have no idea where the kidnappers went—and yes, I know we can assume that they were from Stygia—but we can also assume that Link is on their trail.  We don't even have any idea who the kidnappers were, other than the fact that they are associated with Kilix, if that's who it really is.  All we can do is remain calm and try to go about things rationally."

   "Then you do that, and I'll do this," Malon replied as she strapped the Fairy Sword to her back.  "Every second we waste is a second that they have on us!  Our children are missing, and we can't waste any more time!"

   "I KNOW!" Zelda screamed, finally releasing the tears she had been fighting.  The outburst stopped Malon in her tracks, and she turned to find her sister-in-law with her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.  As queen, Zelda was required to maintain a strong and steady front, radiating comfort and control.  Because these traits were so ingrained into her character and personality, Malon had forgotten that despite all her power and control, Zelda was just like her: a mother who had lost her child and desperately wanted her back.

   "I'm sorry Zelda," Malon whispered, pulling her close.  "I'm sorry.  We'll get them back.  You're right, Link is already dogging their steps, and if he can't get them back then neither will we.  It's just…I can't just sit here and do nothing…"

   "Unfortunately, that is what you must do."

   Both women turned to see Shrike standing unmasked in the doorway.  He looked calmer and more composed than he had after Impa's story, but Zelda knew better, and saw a hint of uncertainty in his scarlet eyes.  "What do you mean, Shrike?"

   Before he could answer, Zelda felt a gentle throbbing in her left palm.  Looking into her hand, she saw the emblem signifying as a Sage glow greenish-yellow for a moment before it returned to normal.  "Saria's coming," she told the other two.

   Malon let out a small sigh of relief.  "Good.  Maybe she talked to Link through that connection they share.  That should help things a little."

   Zelda nodded, then turned back to her husband, waiting for him to continue.  "I have talked with Impa," he began, his voice breaking a little when he mentioned his trainer, "And she tells me that the base where Kilix was believed to have perished was in the west, towards Putnia.  She believes that this is where Kilix is most likely to be hiding; she says that the symbolic connotations and the psychological advantage it gives him is too good an opportunity for him to pass up."

   Zelda's face hardened as she saw where he was heading.  "You mean to follow him, to confront him."

   "Yes.  There is nothing we can do to help Link from here; for better or worse, he is on his own.  But Kilix is involved in this somehow, and if I find him I may be able figure out exactly who or what we are dealing with.  At the very least Saria will be able to use that information to aid Link."

   "That is not the only reason," Zelda said.  "You want to confront him, to find out whether or not Impa's story is the whole truth.  You want to understand him, to see if there is a way to save him."

   There was a long pause as Shrike stared at his wife and Malon.  Finally he said in a voice barely above a whisper, "He's my brother."

   "And that will cloud your judgment," Zelda pressed.  "He is your family, and you cannot help but try to save him, even if you did just learn of his existence.  I know that if Link were to turn against us I would do everything in my power, logical or otherwise, in order to bring him back."

   "My judgment will not be clouded…"  
   "Yes, it will."  Zelda folded her arms over her chest, refusing to concede the point.  "And that is why Malon is going with you."

   "Damn right," the leader of the Chosen confirmed.

   Shrike shook his head.  "No, I must do this alone…"

   "No," Malon interjected.  "You can't and you won't.  If Zelda hadn't said anything I still would have gone with you."  She looked up at him and met his gaze squarely.  "Shrike, you may be the second best fighter in Hyrule.  You may be the Chosen of the Sheikah.  You may have killed Necron.  But if you think for one instant that you'll be able to stop me, one of us is going to get very hurt and very embarrassed, and it's not going to be me."

   Shrike merely stared at her for a long moment, searching for an argument.  Finally, he offered her a small smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.  "And people wonder how you managed to lead us through the Sacred Realm.  We'll leave as soon as we've heard from Saria, and then those responsible for this mess will find out just how well the Chosen clean up."

   It seemed to Link that they had been walking down the tunnel for ages.  He knew that he was just anxious and that his nerves were making him impatient, but that did little to quell the feeling as they made their way down the torch-lit tunnel.  The fact that Sam chatted constantly helped pass the time, whether he got a response of not, but Link hoped that they made it to their destination soon.  "_Wherever that is…"_

   "We're here."

   Link was pulled from his thoughts, and he looked up to see that he and Sam were standing before a wooden door built into the stone.  There was no knob or handle, but there was a thin slit cut into the wood at about eye level.  Sam stepped up and knocked a sequence of taps on the door, and then inexplicably danced a little jig on the spot.  A moment later the board over the slit pulled open, and Link saw a pair of slightly slanted brown eyes staring out at them.  "Password?"

   Sam made a small sound of indignation.  "What do you mean 'password'?  I did the dance!"

   "Did you now?" Link could have sworn whoever was behind the door was smiling.  "Do it again."

   With a loud groan of indignation, Sam once again did his dance.  When he was finished he made to push the door open, but was stopped in his tracks as the portal refused to budge.  "C'mon, Dash, open the door!  I did the dance!"

   This time Link heard a low chuckle from the other side.  "And it was very nice.  You could probably teach Jem a thing or two even.  But you forgot the song."

   Understanding and embarrassment dawned on Sam's face as he begun his song:

   _"Oh, the lass, the lass,_

_   She's a smarmy old dog,_

_   With the teeth of a rabbit and the smell of a hog,_

_   She walks like a duck and jiggles like no other,_

_   I swear I would puke if she wasn't my mother."_

   Link fought hard to keep back his laughter, though the man on the other side had no such compunctions.  Sam's face reddened, and he once again tried to open the door, only to once again find it barred.  "You forgot the dance," the man called Dash told him.

   Sam only screamed.

   When they finally made it through the door, Link discovered that Dash in fact seemed to be only several years older than himself, with short spiky black hair and an amused smirk on his face.  His was thin and of average height, dressed in a sleeveless white tunic and loose slacks tucked into worn leather boots.  He wore a pair of fingerless gloves and knives on each forearm, as well as blades strapped to his belt and thighs, and Link was sure he had several others hidden from sight.  He grinned at Sam, but gave Link a suspicious once over before motioning them to follow his lead.

   They continued down the tunnel for another hundred meters or so until they came to another door.  Dash stepped up, knocked twice, and whispered something into a small peephole in the wood.  A moment later the door opened, and they stepped through into a large, relatively empty grotto with a ground floor and another open level.  About fifteen or so people were wandering around, trying to look busy but really not accomplishing anything; most of them were just sitting around a stack of crates, tossing dice.  In the middle of the room was a large round pit, and a strange arrangement of thick logs hanging a good thirty or so feet above it.  Link had expected something like this; a band of thieves, hiding out and counting their loot.

   He just hadn't expected it to look this…well, _pathetic_.

   "So where's this Keemo guy?" he asked Sam, his confidence in the merc's plan beginning to wan.

   "That's _Captain_ Keemo to you," Dash grunted.  "And he'll see you when he's ready."

   By that time, the others had spotted Link and were making their way over to see what the stranger was all about.  They were dressed in clothing that reminded Link of fishermen he had seen at Lake Hylia, and the majority of them wore either daggers or thin swords at their waist.  Weapons that many of them seemed itching to put to use.  Link gave them all a glare that Malon had affectionately coined the 'don't-mess-with-me' look, the same expression she said he had worn as he battled Ganon's army single-handedly.  It was never a conscious act, but it had the desired effect; the men shuffled back about half a step.

   All except Dash.  He stood in front of Link with his arms crossed over his chest, a suspicious expression on his face.  "Who's this guy, and why'd you bring him here, Sam?"

   "Don't worry about him, he's cool," Sam explained.  "A fellow Hylian in need of a little help.  His name is…"

   "You should have stopped at Hylian, Sam," a new voice interrupted.  All eyes turned towards the right side of the cave, as three figures made their way towards the crowd.  One of the figures was Jon, a gleeful look on his face.  The second was a tall woman dressed similarly to Dash, though her clothes were significantly tighter to accentuate the curves of her body, though Link was willing to wager that the effect was used for more than just vanity.  Her violet eyes looked him over, assessing any threat, and it wasn't until he noticed her blonde-streaked brown hair that Link recognized from the dancing girl he had seen in the bar.  He cast a questioning glance towards Jon, but the youth only waved.

   The last figure, and the owner of the deep baritone, was a tall, powerfully built dark-skinned man with long black dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail.  Silver earrings hung from each ear, and around his neck was a round silver medallion.  He too wore baggy, comfortable pants and boots, but he was bare from the waist up, save for an open black vest.  Attached to either side of his belt were two gently curving swords.  He looked to be in his mid-thirties, and his face was worn with many harsh experiences, but Link detected a certain playfulness that tugged at his eyes and the corners of his mouth.  All in all, he looked to be a very complicated and very dangerous man.

   He stepped up to Link until they were less than two feet away from each other.  "We don't like Hylians very much in Stygia," he said.  "Especially ones that manage to ruin a carefully outlined burglary."

   Link met the man's gaze unflinchingly, as he managed to put together all the pieces.  Jon, Sam, the dancing girl…it all fit.  "Sam and the girl were distractions, while Jon moved through the crowd, picking people's pockets."

   "Actually, it was just Jon and Jem," Sam added sheepishly.  "I was just in the area…"

   "Ingenious, no?" the man grinned.

   "Not really," Link told him.  "I've seen it before.  And I like it even less now than I did back then.  You may not like Hylians, but I don't particularly like people who use children as thieves."  A dagger was in Dash's hand even as Link finished the statement and was poised to strike Link down.

   Or would have been, had Link's longshot not been pointed directly at his throat.

   There were several loud curses as the others drew their weapons, but Link had already pulled his sword free, the blade beginning to throb with blue energy.  "Look," he told them all, his voice steady and sure.  "I came here because Sam thinks you might be able to help me find my son and niece.  Criminals, thieves, whatever you are, I don't care; all I care about are the children.  But if I have to fight my way out of here in order to get to them, you'll all be very sore and very sorry.  So help me or don't.  Just get out of my way."

   The dreadlocked man had not moved throughout the entire incident.  The grin had not left his face; if anything, it had gotten larger.  "I've heard stories of your courage, Hero of Time, from rumors out of Hyrule and from Jon here," he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.  "But according to him, you're supposed to be ten feet tall and known as the Gladiator."  At this Link gave the boy a wry look.  Jon simply blushed and shrugged sheepishly.  "My name is Captain Keemo Dread, commander of the Dreadnaughts" he continued, "And you can put away your weapons.  No one will attack you unless you give us a reason to."

   "I'd say he already has," Dash growled.

   Ignoring the remark, Link sheathed his sword and moved the longshot from Dash's neck.  "So you'll help me?"

   Keemo threw back his head and laughed, a deep and hearty sound, and his voice was joined by everyone except Sam and Jon, who had both suddenly paled.  "Oh no no no," Keemo told him.  "Just because I've heard of you doesn't mean I have to like you.  If stories were truth, I'd be a rich king with a whole harem of sultry vixens to pick from.  Just because you supposedly stopped a moon from crashing and fought off over a thousand men single-handedly doesn't mean we're going to drop everything because you say so."  He smiled, and gave his men a knowing and mischievous look, prompting more snide laughter.  "All it buys you is the chance to get our help and walk out of here alive."

   "Uh, yeah, I should have said something about that," Sam told him.  "See, there's a bit of a test…"

   "Yes," Keemo added.  "The Ladder."

   Link raised an eyebrow in suspicion.  " 'The Ladder'?"

   "It's easy!" Jon assured him.  "All you gotta do…"

   "All you have to do is survive," Keemo interjected, "In a fight to the death."

   "What you do is go up on those logs and fight it out with their champion over the pit," Sam explained.  "If you win, you get to ask a favor of the Dreadnaughts, and they'll do whatever they can to help.  Whoever falls first loses."  He clapped a hand on Link's shoulder and smiled nervously.  "Piece of cake!"

   Link simply nodded and turned back to face Keemo.  "Fine.  So who's this champion?  You?"

   "No," Keemo replied, and with that the woman—Jem—stepped forward.  "Her."

   Link hefted the quarterstaff in his hands, testing its weight.  Looking across the pit on the second floor he saw Jem doing the same, with all the ease of a seasoned duelist.  She met his gaze evenly, and then took a running leap out onto the nearest log, the log barely moving as she landed.  Taking a deep, calming breath, Link looked back at Jon who grinning confidently, and Sam, who flashed him a cheerful thumbs up.  "How do I get myself into these things," he muttered, and then leapt out onto the log nearest to him.

   "Begin!" Keemo called out from where he and the others watched on the second level.

   A log hanging perpendicular to the one Link was on hung in between the combatants, and he carefully made his way across his platform and leapt onto it, even as Jem did the same.  They inched closer to each other, the log gently swaying under their wait.  Moving closer to each other, the warriors hesitated waiting for the other to make the first move.

   In a move so fast he barely had a chance react, Jem brought her staff up and across, and Link had only just enough time to block it, though her blow managed to catch his fingers.  As he shook the pain away from his hand he heard laughter from the bystanders, and Jem winked and flashed him a confident smile.  Exhaling in frustration, Link readjusted his grasp on the staff and attacked with a horizontal strike.

   Jem blocked it and deftly scrambled backwards on the log.  She spun the staff in front of her, finishing off with a vertical slice towards him.  Link batted the blow aside and countered with sweep at her legs, and in one smooth motion he whipped the staff around his waist, reversed his grip, and stabbed towards her chest.  She dodged the first attack with a quick high-step and nimbly twisted her upper body out of the way to avoid the stab, and followed through with her own stab towards Link's groin.  He quickly stepped backwards, and glancing upwards he leapt up and grabbed hold of the next log up and hauled himself upwards, Jem following right behind him.  She started stabbing at his feet, trying to push him back to the edge, but he spun his staff downwards and around, sweeping her weapon out the way.  She brought one foot down onto the staff, and he pulled up sharply, hoping to topple her.  Jem anticipated this however, and even as Link brought his staff upwards she was leaping with it, her own weapon coming down towards his head.  He held the staff above him and blocked the attack.

   They fought on for several minutes, neither of them landing a blow, and Link could hear the spectators begin to murmur quietly among themselves; apparently, no other challenger had ever lasted this long, and they had been fighting for less than ten minutes!  Jem realized this as well, and her once cocky expression turned into one of grudging respect and caution, her attacks becoming more steady and cautious.  Link too was reassessing his judgment of her; he had guessed correctly that she was skilled, but he had never guessed that she was _this_ skilled.  He had fought his fair share of bo-masters over the years, and she ranked right up there with the best of them, if not better.

   Jem spun her staff in a wide downward arc, and Link brought his staff around to force it down towards their feet, locking both staffs together, their wielders faces barely two inches apart.

   "You're holding back," Jem grunted, the first words she had said to him all day.

   "So are you," he replied, fighting hard to keep her staff down.

   She smirked at that.  "I won't if you won't…"

   Link answered with his own challenging grin.  "Deal!"  With that he pulled his staff up and away and leapt high into the air, flipping over to land behind her, bringing his staff around to attack.  She didn't flinch, and simply brought her staff back over her head to block.  Batting his staff away she spun around, whipping the staff around her neck and her waist, then her feet left the log as she spun horizontally through the air, striking out even as she landed.  Link hit the blow away and retreated to the next log up.

   They battled furiously, moving with such speed and confidence that the onlookers below were hard pressed to follow them.  They watched in amazement as the combatants pulled off seemingly impossible moves and combinations, oblivious to the swinging logs and treacherous pit beneath them.  Indeed, both Link and Jem were so into the contest that nothing else seemed to matter; it was no longer a fight for survival, the only goal now being to see who would be the first to make a mistake.

   And it seemed that that one was Link.

   He brought his staff down in a fierce diagonal slash, and Jem stepped back to avoid the blow.  However, Link's momentum spun him clear around so that he was off balance with his back to her.  Sensing victory, she lashed out with a two-handed strike that would have hit Link squarely in the ribs and sent him falling to his doom.  But too late she realized that his botched attack had been merely a feint to lure her in.  Squatting low, he dodged the attack, and before Jem could bring her staff back down to block, he whipped his own weapon around and caught her behind her knees.  Legs buckling, Jem lost her balance and toppled off the log, plummeting down into the pit.

   Her fall was stopped short, however, as Link grabbed hold of her wrist, his strong grip holding her up as she dangled in thin air.  "Are we done?" he asked her, hoping she would say yes.

   Jem hesitated a moment, pride apparently about to come before the fall, but then she looked up and met his gaze, nodding in consent.  "We're done."

   Link nodded, and began to swing her towards the nearest log below them.  When she was overtop of it he let go, and she landed deftly on top of it.  She made her way down and to the edge where the spectators had gathered, and when she made it back onto steady ground Dash hurried over to her and pulled her close.  "Are you all right?" he gasped.

   "I'm fine," she replied, gently prying herself loose.  She looked over as Link also alit onto the ground.  "Apparently Sam and Jon were right about him."

   Link looked over the group, not quite sure what was going to happen next.  Finally, Keemo stepped forward and with a look of grudging respect he offered Link his hand.  "What can we do for you, Link?"

   "See, I toldja it would be easy!" Jon laughed as he walked between Link and Sam down the corridor.  Keemo, Dash, and Jem were a few feet ahead of them, leading the way, while the rest of the Dreadnaughts followed, talking in hushed voices about the battle they had just witnessed.

   "I don't know if easy is the word I would use," Link grimaced.  He looked down at the boy, and asked, "Jon, how did you get here?  How did you get into our world?"

   "It's kind of a long story…"

   "Which will have to wait," Keemo interrupted.  "Jon, run ahead and tell Cracken to start prepping the _Draedelus_.  We'll be there shortly."  He turned towards the rest of his men.  "The rest of you, go with him and get her ready.  We set off as soon as possible."

   "Aye, sir," was the response, and they all continued down the tunnel, leaving Link, Sam, Dash, Jem, and Keemo alone.

   "Before we get started, Link, there's some rules you're going to have to follow," Keemo instructed.  "The first of which being that as soon as I feel we have helped you to the best of our ability, or until it becomes to costly for us to continue, you're on your own.  Got it?"

   "That's all I ask," Link agreed.

   "Good," he said as they continued down the tunnel.  "Second of all, while Sam, Jon, and apparently Jem now seem to trust you, I'm not so easy to sway.  I don't like being played, and I don't like people who play me, so if I find out that you're stringing us along, you'll regret it, capiche?"

   Not quite sure what 'capiche' meant, Link nevertheless nodded.

   "Thirdly, while you're on _my_ ship, _I_ call the shots, all right?  Things happen the way I say they happen, and you can argue and complain all you want, but that's the way it's gonna be."

   "Wait a minute…" Link said, confused.  "Did you say 'ship'?  As in boat?  Aren't we in the middle of the mountains?"

   Keemo looked at Link as if he had just grown a second nose, then looked at Sam.  "Is he serious?"

   "Yeah, the biggest boats they have in Hyrule are fishing boats."

   Keemo looked from Link to Sam and then back to Link again, then turned away and muttered something under his breath as he led them on. "What is he talking about?" Link asked the merc.

   "Don't worry, you'll see in a moment," Sam assured him.  Several minutes later they were at another door, and when Keemo pushed it open Link found himself completely speechless.  They were in a huge cavern, with one wall opening up out into the mountains, and in front of that opening—hovering ten feet off the ground—was a ship.

   Link had only seen one other like it, at the bottom of an ocean in the Sacred Realm.  This one was similar in design, though it was smaller, and seemed more streamlined.  The Dreadnaughts were moving around on it, pulling up the sails and getting it ready to…Link wasn't sure what it was supposed to do.

   "Wait a minute…" he breathed, as he realized what was happening.  "I mean…c'mon, you can't be serious…"

   "Yep," Sam told him cheerfully.  "An airship."

   Link just continued to stare.  "How does it work?"

   "You'll see soon enough," Jem told him.  "We better get on board.  It looks like Cracken has everything set."  She turned and looked at the merc.  "Are you coming with us, Sam?"

   Sam frowned and shook his head.  "Not this time, I'm afraid.  I've got the you know what with the you know who at the you know where."

   Dash nodded in understanding.  "I heard about that.  Wish we could help."

   The merc waved them off.  "Don't worry about it, I should be able to manage.  You guys have a good trip though."

   He held out his hand, and Link shook it gratefully.  "Thanks for all your help, Sam," he told him.  "I owe you one."

   "Hey, you saved all our bacon in the war, I'd say we're even.  Keemo, I'll see you around."

   "Good luck, Sam," Keemo said, then motioned for the rest of them to get on board.  Link followed them up a rope ladder until both feet were on the deck, and he looked around the ship.  There was a central mast with huge sails, and two smaller ones at either end of the ship.  At the aft end stood the pilot's box, where Keemo was no standing, barking out orders.  Link had no idea what they meant, but apparently the crew had fallen into a routine and moved in accordance.

   All of a sudden the ship shuddered under his feet, and it took Link a moment to regain his balance.  It took another moment for him to realize that the ship was no longer stationary; they were moving forward through the gap!  In moments they were out in the open, soaring higher and higher into the air.

   Jon came up to stand beside Link at the front of the ship, as the Hero of Time stared out over the mountains in absolute wonder.  "So?" the boy from Termina queried.  "What do you think?"

   Link simply shook his head and smiled.  "No one is ever going to believe this…"

   The sole surviving kidnapper hurried through the dimly lit corridors, the two bundles in his arms howling in protest.  They hadn't stopped since he had taken them from their nursery in Hyrule, and the only thing that had kept him from dropping them to their deaths as he flew towards the castle was the absolute terror he felt towards the repercussions of his failure.

   As he neared the huge double doors, the two sentries standing guard parted and pushed them open.  Without breaking stride the kidnapper marched into the throne room.  The room was pitch black, save for an eerie bluish-green glow coming from behind the single throne, casting the figure sitting there in shadow.  "You have them," a smooth, sultry voice said, making it a statement instead of a question.

   "Yes, mistress," the kidnapper replied, dropping to one knee and bowing his head.

   There was silence for a long moment, until the voice said, "Leave them."

   "On the floor?"

   "Now."

   The kidnapper said not a word, only followed the order.  Rising quickly to his feet, he bowed deeply and hastened for the door.  When the portal had slammed shut, the figure in the throne raised her hand, and with that gesture Jax and Val floated up and towards her.  "We have them, my love," she cooed.

   **"EXCELLENT,"** a deep, gravelly voice reverberated.  **"THE TIME NEARS."**

   "Yes," the woman agreed.  "But the Hero is in Stygia.  He is undoubtedly on his way."

   **"OF COURSE HE IS.  BUT IT MATTERS NOT.  THE MAGIC'S SON WILL COME, AS I PLANNED FROM THE BEGINNING."**

   "But will you be ready?  The ceremony takes time to prepare…"

   **"ALL WILL BE PREPARED ON SCHEDULE."** The voice paused, as if in contemplation.  **"BUT PERHAPS YOU ARE RIGHT.  WE WILL RELOCATE TO MY PALACE IN THE NORTH; IT IS MORE FITTING THAT THE CEREMONY TAKE PLACE THERE ANYWAY.  CONTACT GROON…TELL HIM TO COME HERE AND AWAIT THE HERO'S ARRIVAL."**

   "As you wish, my love.  It will be done."

   **"YES, IT WILL.  IN THE MEANTIME, CONTACT THE ROGUE SHEIKAH.  I HAVE ANOTHER TASK FOR HIM.  WE CANNOT LET THE MAGIC'S DAUGHTER THINK THAT WE HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT HER…"**


	6. A Pirate's Life

Chapter Five A Pirate's Life 

Once the initial wonder of traveling on a flying ship wore off, Link found himself with very little to do aboard the _Draedelus_. As soon as they were under way, Keemo had made it clear that Link was to stay out of his way while he was at the helm. Dash was with him, and he had made it equally clear that he didn't want Link on the ship period. The rest of the crew ignored him as they went about their tasks as if he were a piece of unwanted luggage, and Jon and Jem, the only two people on the whole ship who would have wanted to speak with him were busy with their own duties as cabin boy and navigator, respectively. In the end, Link settled himself at the prow of the ship and gazed off into the horizon, staying out of everyone's way.

As he looked out over the clouds and down at the mountains below them, Link began to work out the events of the last few hours, doing his best to make some sort of sense out of them. Everything started back with the Stygian envoy, of that much he was certain. Their request to have him present during the talks with Zelda was irregular and ultimately unnecessary; he had ceded any claim he had to the throne of Hyrule over to Zelda, and had no official say in policy or law making. The fact that the kidnappers had teleported to Stygia was even further proof. But Zarkomoff didn't strike him as the type to mastermind such a plot; he was a bureaucrat and a political tool, nothing more. Someone else had to be pulling the strings. Link tried his best to remember everything Zelda had told him about the Stygian government, but all he could remember was something about their being a council of governors who ran all aspects of Stygian life. Could one of them have been responsible? And if so, then why…

"Hey!"

Link was pulled from his reverie by a harsh and seemingly annoyed voice. Turning around, he saw a grizzled old man glaring up at him from the deck. He was powerfully built, the muscles still clear under his wrinkled skin, the look of a man who had lived a long and hard life. His head was bald, but a bristling iron gray beard lined his jaw, and while his left eye was blue, the other was a milky shade of white. But the most startling thing about this man was the wooden peg that replaced his right shin and foot.

"Were you talking to me?" Link asked.

"No, gorgeous, I was talking to my ass. Of course I was talking to you! Get down here!" Link obeyed and leapt down to face the man, who seemed surprise at his lack of stagger. "Hmm. Got yer sea legs already. Good. Means you can work."

"Love to," Link replied. "But every time I ask I'm told to get out of the way.

"That's because you're a landlubber," the old man spat. "But a landlubber who can work is better than a useless landlubber in my book, which means that from here on out you're mine. You'll do everything I say, when I say it, and until I say it's done."

As with most things in Stygia, Link found himself utterly lost. "I didn't catch your name…sir," he asked.

Clearly expecting some sort of resistance, the old man hesitated for half a second, until his regained his composure. "Cracken is my name. And drop the 'sir', I ain't the captain here."

Link recognized the name as the man Keemo had said was prepping the ship. "Whatever you say, Cracken. So what can I do to help?"

The first thing Cracken did was take Link on a tour of the ship, instructing him on how and why it worked, a subject Link was eager to learn. Airships, Cracken explained, were essentially just regular boats, with several essential modifications built into them to make them fly. The sails, for starters, were made out of a light sensitive fiber called solox, which absorbed and channeled forms of natural light in order to aid in acceleration. The ambient energy from the sails was shuttled through thick cords woven from the same material and fed directly into the main source of the ship's power, stored below deck.

"This here is a Rodanian crystal," Cracken explained as he and Link stood before the gem. It was about four feet in height and at least three feet in diameter. The solox cords fed directly into its facets, and it pulsed with an inner glow. "When a crystal is first built into a ship it has a spell cast on it to get the juices flowing, but after that all it takes is the energy pulled from the solox to keep it energized. The crystal itself is magical, and that's what gives us the energy to lift off."

"What happens if the crystal runs out of energy?" Link asked.

"We crash, stupid. What'd you think?" Muttering under his breath, Cracken lead the way out of the Rodanian hold.

The rest of the ship was pretty standard, at least in Link's opinion. There was a galley, sleeping quarters for the crew consisting of three rows of hammocks and a cabin for Keemo. Along both sides of the ship were weapons that Link had never seen before, things that Cracken called cannons, and finally at the aft of the ship, where the supplies and food store were kept.

Or supposed to be kept, anyway.

"Why's it so empty back here?" Link asked. "I thought you'd have food supplies, spare parts, things like that."

For the first time, Cracken didn't have a snide or sarcastic answer to one of Link's questions. Instead, he looked almost embarrassed. "We're workin' on that," he grumbled. "We should be stopping any time now…"

As if on cue, Keemo's voice came to their ears. "All hands on deck! Prepare to land!"

Glancing at each other, Link and Cracken both went up the stairs and onto the deck, were the other crewmen were working on the sails and solox cords. Cracken grunted for Link to stay out of the way and then went to help out, so Link watched from the railing as the ship slowly descended to the ground. They were still in the mountains, but Keemo had chosen a heavily wooded valley in which to set down. He brought the ship down until it was just brushing the canopy, and then lowered two heavy anchors to the ground.

"All right," he told the crew once the ship was stable. "Supply run. Dash, Jem, and I will be heading down towards the Locust camp in the valley. The rest of you know the plan, so let's stick to it. Be ready to lift off the moment you see us, because we'll be coming in fast and we'll be coming in hot." He waited for the men to voice their understanding, and then motioned for Dash and Jem to join him.

Before Cracken could stop him, Link caught up to the trio as they were about to descend the rope ladder to the ground. "I'm going with you," he said.

Dash smirked. "I don't think so, rookie. This is for the big boys only."

Ignoring him, Link continued to look at Keemo. "I need to find clues as to where my son and niece were taken. Whoever these Locusts are, they might know something about the kidnappers." It looked as if Keemo was about to say something, but Link cut him off. "I told you before, I don't care about what you do or why you do it. I won't get in the way. I just need to find the kids."

The captain stood there a moment longer, then looked to his companions. Dash scowled and shook his head, while Jem simply shrugged. Keemo's eyes returned to Link's and stayed there, as if trying to figure something out. Finally, he said, "Fine. Just try not to get yourself killed. It'd be murder on my reputation.

A half hour later, the four of them were crouched on a cliff overlooking another shallow valley. From their perch, Link could see a small, temporary settlement. A ring of tents were pitched to one side, while a collapsible paddock held close to thirty or so horses. Off to another side were several large wagons, each loaded with barrels and boxes that he assumed to be food and other provisions. Groups of men wandered through the camp.

"So who are these Locusts, anyway?" he asked.

"It's the name we give to gangs of thieves who operate seasonally," Jem explained. "They raid and pillage villages in the area at a particular time of the year, then set up camp until it's time to move on to the next area. They come back to the same places year after year, just like locusts to a crop."

Link frowned. "Why hasn't anyone done anything to stop this? And how is it that you guys know about this place?"

"Not all of us possess magical powers that enable us to stick our noses in other people's business, Hylian," Dash grunted. A dagger was in his right hand, dancing between the fingers.

"What he means is that we all have enough problems to deal with without worrying about righting all the world's ills," Keemo said. "And the local constabulary isn't exactly free from corruption. And as to your second question, one of the crew used to run with this group. I've been watching them for about a year now, just in case I ever needed to borrow some of their gear. One man's plunder is another man's loot, as the saying goes." He stood up from his perch and began heading down a hidden trail into the valley. "Now come on, we don't have all day."

As Link followed the pirates, he couldn't help but feel a little disgusted with what he was about to do. Essentially, he was about to help a bunch of pirates steal from a bunch of thieves who had stolen from innocent people. Every moral fiber in him yearned to take the Locusts to justice, and to some extent the Dreadnaughts as well, but he was forced to hold it down. His first priority was to Jax and Val. Nothing else mattered until they were back with him.

As they made it closer to the camp, their movements became stealthier as the darted in out among the trees, and Link couldn't help but be amazed at the skill they possessed. The fact that a man as large as Keemo could move so quietly astounded him, and Dash and Jem seemed to know exactly what they were doing as the darted in and out of sight. Clearly there was more to these pirates than met the eye. They stopped when they were in sight of the encampment, and Keemo motioned for them to join up with him. "Here's the plan," he explained. "Jem and I will skirt around the edge of the camp until we find a wagon we like. Dash is playing interference, keeping anybody who gets too close off our backs. Link, do whatever is you have to do, but make it quick. Once you're done, scatter the horses so they can't follow us. On my signal, you and Dash make a break for the wagon, and then we're out of here faster than fiber through a fat man."

"What's the signal?" Link asked.

"Don't worry, you'll know it." A mischievous twinkle flashed in Keemo's eye. "Everyone know what they're doing?"

When they had all nodded their agreement, they broke apart, each off to their own assignment. Link waited until they were all out of sight, then silently made his way towards the camp. The pirates may have been sneaky, but Link had been trained as a Sheikah; no one so much as even turned in his direction as he passed them.

What he needed was a lone thief, one he could capture and question without being caught by the others. Fortunately, the thieves weren't as foolish as Keemo had made them out to be, and had posted single guards at the four corners of the camp, just inside the trees. Link made his way back into the brush, one of the guards only a dozen or so yards from him. Climbing into one of the trees, Link quietly made his way along the boughs, moving from tree to tree, barely even shaking a leaf. He stopped when he was directly over his target. He dropped down onto the man's shoulders, driving him to the ground. Before the guard could make a sound, Link had him in a headlock. "Stay quiet and you stay alive," he threatened, hoping the guard wouldn't call his bluff. His silence was answer enough. "Ok. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you're going to answer honestly, understand? Nod once for yes."

The thief nodded. "Alright, first question: what do you know about flying men?"

"Wh-what?" the thief stammered. "What're you taking about?"

"Men with wings that come out of backpacks, with a green gem on their chest. What do you know about them?"

The thief looked confused. "The Storm-Crows? They…they work for Queen Miratha. They're like her private fixers or something like that…"

Link was glad that the thief couldn't see the confused expression on his face. "Where can I find Miratha?"

"I don't know." Link squeezed tighter. "Argh! I don't know man! One of her castles maybe, but I swear that's all I know!"

Sensing that the thief was telling the truth, Link increased the pressure on the man's throat until he blacked out. Standing up, Link turned and headed over to the horse paddock. He would have liked to question more of the thieves, but Keemo and the others wouldn't be able to wait forever. When he was in position, he looked over towards the wagons, waiting for the signal.

"HEY! SOMEONE'S AFTER THE HORSES!"

Link started at the voice, and turned just in time to evade a sword stabbing towards his stomach. Acting on instinct he lashed out, his fist striking his attacker to the ground. He was only the first, though, as the other thieves charged en masse. Drawing his sword, Link glanced over towards the wagons again. Sure enough, Keemo, Jem, and Dash were already on their way. However, several riders were already chasing them down. Cursing to himself, he used his sword to cut away the lock to the paddock and threw open the gate. He didn't have time for anything else, though, as he was forced to parry an attack aimed directly at his head. Batting the blade aside, Link spun on his heel and slashed the man's stomach open with a backhanded stroke. Lifting is sword back over his head, he blocked another attack, and reversing his grip on the hilt, drove his blade back under his armpit to impale the attacker.

By that point the horses had started to flee, and more thieves were attacking. Link knew he could defeat them all, but I would take time, a commodity of which he had very little; considering what had just happened, he didn't entirely trust Keemo to wait for him to get back to ship before they took off. Defeating his latest attacker with a hard kick to the throat, Link sheathed his sword and grabbed hold of one of the fleeing horses' girdles. Hauling himself up to the saddle, he turned his steed in the direction of the wagons and charged after them, leaving the cursing and horseless thieves behind him.

Keemo had to admit that things could be going better.

He and Jem had found the wagon without any trouble. Dash hadn't had to kill a single person, and Link had fulfilled his role nicely. Keemo had even accounted for the fact that there might even be some pursuit. He just hadn't considered who that pursuit might be. In the back of the wagon Dash was fighting off to large, hooded creatures, and despite his skill he was clearly outmatched. Jem was with Keemo up front, doing her best to keep back the final attacker, this one at least being a mounted Stygian. Even so, she was having a hard time of it, and with Keemo driving and Dash in the back, he was afraid it was only a matter of time until they were brought down. Unless, of course, the final stage of his plan showed up.

As if on cue, the rider jerked forward for an instant, and then suddenly flew backwards off of his horse. Risking a glance over his shoulder, Keemo grinned from ear to ear when he saw Link riding towards them, the chain from his longshot retracting from the thief's back. Latching the weapon back onto his belt, Link spurred the horse on until he was parallel to the wagon bed. Stepping up onto the saddle, he leapt off the horse and into the wagon, colliding with one of Dash's foes. Coming out on top of him, Link's eyes widened as he saw the face beneath the cowl. The craggy gray face was scarred and wrinkled so that it gave the appearance of stone made into flesh. Rotting teeth snarled out at him from a lipless mouth, and two dull green eyes glared up at him.

Link's momentary lapse was all that his foe needed. He brought the top of his head up into Link's chin, driving him back. A kick to the stomach sent Link toppling over the back of the wagon. Reaching frantically, Link managed to grab hold of a coil of rope trailing over the edge of the wagon as he tumbled off. Dragging behind the wagon, Link managed to free his longshot once again, and fired it at the strange creature. Moving with uncanny speed, the being dodged to the side and grabbed hold of the chain. _"Better than nothing,"_ Link thought, and he released the trigger, pulling the startled creature off the wagon and tumbling past Link.

Returning his weapon to his belt, Link pulled himself along the rope hand over hand until he was able to grab the wagon's edge. Hauling himself up, he was just in time to watch as Dash was thrown to the floor of the bed, his attacker about to drive a sword through his chest. Grabbing hold of the sword arm, Link spun him around and gave him a quick roundhouse to the jaw. He blocked the return punch, grabbing the wrist and twisting, even as he jabbed his opponent in the ribs. Staggered, the creature lunged towards Link, who grabbed hold of his shirt, fell backwards, and flipped his foe over the edge, sending him to join his companion.

"Hold on kids!" Keemo called back over his shoulder. "We're almost there!" Sure enough, the _Draedelus_ was in sight, crewmen already on the ground and waiting to load the cargo onto the ship. Keemo left them to it and began scaling the rope ladder back up to the deck, Jem, Dash, and Link following close behind.

Jon was there to greet dirty and bloody Link once he was back on board. "How did it go?" he asked. "Did you find out anything about the kids?"

Ignoring him, Link stalked over towards Keemo. Seeing his approach, the captain of the ship motioned towards his cabin and led the way. When the door was shut behind him, Link turned on him. "What in Din's name was that?"

"What was what?" Keemo asked.

Link's scowl darkened. "Don't play with me, Keemo. The voice that called out and told everyone where I was? That was yours. Your 'signal', I'm assuming."

Taking a seat behind his desk, Keemo shined his fingernails on his vest. "Yes. Your point?"

"My point is that you used me! You were going to leave me for dead out there…"

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear," Keemo cut him off, his own expression turning hard. "I may be many things, but I am not a liar. When I give my word, I stick to it. I promised you that we would do everything we can to help you, and we will. Yes, I used you; you were a tool I needed to get the job done, just as I use every other tool I have. I chose you for that particular role because I knew you'd be able to make it out of there alive, something Dash, Jem, nor I could've hoped to accomplish. You have a reputation of being nigh unbeatable, Hero of Time, and I took that into account when I made my plan. Considering that we all made it back with the supplies, I'd call it a perfect success." Leaning back into his chair, he continued with his manicure. "If anything, you should be thanking me."

Link wanted nothing more than explode back at the man, to say something, _anything_. But anger would solve nothing, and when he stopped to think about it, Keemo's logic did make sense. "We don't know each other very well, Keemo," Link said, his voice calm and steady again. "But I would like to think there can be a little more trust between us. If you want me to do something, you don't need to trick me into it; I'm more than willing to listen to other people's plans and advice. If I think it's possible, and if I think it's right, then I'll do it. But no more manipulations, all right?"

Keemo waited a moment for answering, then with another wide grin he accepted Link's hand. "All right. Now go clean yourself up. You look like you spent all day playing in the mud."


	7. The First Lesson

Chapter Six The First Lesson 

"Thanks for letting us stop here before we head on to Putnia. I know you don't like strangers passing through…"

"Malon," Nabooru laughed. "You and Shrike are anything but strangers. And as I told you before, you need only say the word, and as many thieves and warriors as I can muster will aid you in your quest."

The two women were walking the corridors of the Gerudo Fortress, sunlight streaming in through the stone windows. It had been two days since the kidnapping, and Malon and Shrike had asked the Gerudo to give them shelter as they prepared to cross the desert into the western country of Putnia. "I appreciate the offer," Malon replied, "But I can't ask you for a favor like that. Besides, it'll be easier for two people to sneak into Putnia unnoticed than a dozen—even if they are the greatest thieves in the world."

"At least wait a day for Numaru to return," Nabooru pressed. "If she finds out that I let two of her comrades go on such a journey without her, I'll never hear the end of it. Verbally _and_ physically."

Malon couldn't help but laugh. "Tell her we're sorry, and that if she wants to help she can keep her ear to the ground for any new information. Zelda can reach us through that 'mind-meld' thing she used during the war."

"We will," the Gerudo chief promised. "And we will make sure Mattalla and Zakro are also aware of the situation." They walked in silence for a while, before Nabooru asked, "What of Link? Has there been any news?"

A worried expression creased Malon's features. "Not since Saria first came. It's been two days, and still no news. Which can mean anything, I know, but it still worries me."

"I am sure you're tired of hearing this, but Link is more than capable of dealing with anything he might encounter."

Malon smiled. "It's a wife's job, I guess."

Again, there was silence, and again, Nabooru broke it. "How is Shrike?"

"I don't know. I mean, he's not the most talkative of people at the best of times, but now it's like he's stuck in his own little world. Zelda asked me to keep an eye on him, see how he holds up."

"Again, Shrike is more than capable. Whatever demons he faces now, he will defeat them."

Malon tried to force a smile. "I hope so. Hyrule can't afford to lose both him and Link."

Shrike sat in deep meditation in the small quarters that had been assigned to him. He did his best to clear his thoughts, but as had been the case over the best couple days, that task was proving to be impossible. There was just too much going on for him to entirely focus. His daughter had been kidnapped, Link was stranded in Stygia, and everything he thought he knew about his past was a lie. Impa, his teacher, mentor, and for all intents and purposes his mother, had lied to him since the day they had met.

He wasn't sure that he would ever be able to forgive that, much less forget.

His thoughts drifted to Kilix, or the man who claimed that name. They had met only once, but Shrike had sensed something frighteningly familiar about him. They way he fought was almost identical to the way Impa had taught him. The way he moved, the little mannerisms that you learn to recognize in a fight were chillingly similar to Shrike's. And the eyes…

"I'm flattered that you're thinking of me. Touches my heart."

Shrike's eyes snapped open and he whirled around, sword in hand. Perched on the windowsill was the man calling himself Kilix. Except this time his mask was off, and any doubt Shrike may have had vanished. It was like looking at an older, more weathered version of his own face, the similarities were so clear. "What are you doing here?"

Kilix's grin widened. "Checking in on my baby brother of course. I mean, you're about to cross the desert into an unknown land where unknown dangers await; naturally I'm a little worried."

He cocked his head to the side, as if he were just realizing something. "Y'know, I never even knew I had a brother until a couple years ago, when Zelda recognized you and the other Chosen at that ceremony. I was too young to remember, and Impa never told me anything about my family, which is a story for another time. So you weren't the only one she lied to." When Shrike didn't answer, he went on. "I'm guessing from your silence that you're beginning to have your own doubts about our dear teacher, though I know you've been having them before now. I know that you're unsure about taking on an apprentice and helping Link with his plan. I know that your encounters with the Sheikah in the Sacred Realm has you questioning your role in life." The grin was replaced by a look of sincere intensity. "I had the same doubts, brother, the same questions. And I found the answers…I found the true path of the Sheikah. And I want to take you with me."

Almost without being aware of it, Shrike's sword lowered. "You want to help me. You, who just kidnapped my daughter…"

"Ah ah ah, _I _didn't kidnap your daughter, or Link's son. That was my employer. Which isn't to say that I didn't get something out of it."

"And what is that?"

Kilix's smirk returned. "You, Shrike. I've got you."

Shrike was silent, not knowing what to say, so again, Kilix spoke for him. "That's it for today's lesson. Class resumes tomorrow at noon. Feel free to tell Malon about our little talk. Or don't. The choice is yours, my brother. It always has been."

At that moment there was a knock at the door, and Shrike spun around to face it. It opened a crack, and Malon peered in. "Shrike?" she asked. "Are you alright? I thought I heard voices…"

Shrike turned back to the window, but as he had expected, Kilix was gone. He hesitated a moment before answering. "I'm fine, Malon. There was no one here."

Malon wrapped her mask tighter around her face as the sand continued to whip around her. It wasn't a sandstorm exactly, but the winds were strong enough to spray sand up around them. Thankfully, the Gerudo had equipped her, Shrike, and even Epona with goggles, cloaks, and tough clothing to get them through the harsh environment.

It was still a miserable experience though.

"Are we still on course?" she yelled over the wind.

Shrike checked the compass in his hand. "Yes."

She waited for him to say something else, but as had been the case with Shrike as of late, he seemed to be in his own little world. Indeed, he had hardly said anything since the night before. Malon wasn't sure if something had happened, or if the stress of the past few days had finally hit him, but it worried her. There was no way she would be able to complete the mission on her own, and she needed Shrike to be at the top of his game if they were going to make it through alive. He was also keeping very close attention to the time. Every five minutes he would look up and check the position of the sun, as if he was expecting something to happen. When she had asked him about it, he had simply shrugged.

Eventually, they came to a large outcropping of stones, an entrance to a cave looming ahead of them. It wasn't on their way, but Malon figured that now would be a good time to stop and rest. She motioned for Shrike to follow and led Epona into the shelter. When they were out of the storm, She pulled off her goggles and plopped down onto a large boulder. Shrike lit a small fire to light the cave, and then passed her a water skin.

"Thanks." Taking several sips, she passed the skin back, and for a long while they sat in silence. Finally, Malon asked the question that had been nagging at her. "Shrike, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day."

Shrike looked up, but was unable to meet her gaze; despite all of his training, he had never been a very good liar. "Nothing is wrong. I've just…I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Obviously," Malon pressed. "Your daughter was kidnapped, you discovered you have a long-lost brother—an evil brother, no less—and that the woman who raised you lied to you for all those years. But that's not it; there's something else." When Shrike didn't answer, she sighed in frustration. "Shrike, since the day we met we've been honest with each other. More than anything else, I relied on that honesty and that friendship to get me through all the trials we went through in the Sacred Realm. You helped me then…let me help you now."

Still averting his gaze, Shrike looked as if he were about to say something, but whatever it was caught in his throat. Composing himself, he looked up at her and tried again. "You lost your mother when you were very young. Too young to remember her clearly. But imagine that one day she walked back into your life and told you that it was all some terrible mistake, that she had never died. Would you…how would you respond to that? As happy as you felt…you'd be suspicious, wouldn't you?"

Whatever she had expected, it wasn't that, and she wasn't sure on how to respond. "Well…yes, I would be suspicious."

"But despite those suspicions, you would still hold out the belief that it was true, and that you would do anything to help her."

Malon wasn't sure she liked were the conversation was heading. She was about to respond when the floor exploded around them.

Shrike was on his feet in an instant, both swords drawn. As soon as the dust cleared, Shrike saw that their attackers were more of the same black-clad Sheikah that had attacked them at the castle. Reacting on instinct, he leapt to the attack, striking down one of his foes. Another slashed at his stomach, but he swatted the blow to the side and kicked his opponent directly in the throat. Malon had drawn the Fairy Sword, and with the power of the Silver Gauntlets adding to her strength, she managed to cut down one of her own opponents.

Shrike had little time to watch this, however, as two more of the Sheikah came at him. The first one once again struck at his stomach, and once again Shrike deflected the blow, even as he brought his other sword up over his head to block a strike to his back. Twisting his body underneath the blades, he pivoted on his heel and slashed at the legs of his attackers. One of them managed to dodge the blow, but another was cut down to the ground. Malon was on that one in an instant, plunging her sword through his chest.

Shrike completed his spin and drove his elbow into the man's chest, knocking the wind from him. Kicking the sword from his grip, Shrike pointed the tip of his blade at his captive's throat. As the Sheikah tried to regain his breath, Malon came up and stood beside Shrike, all their enemies defeated. "I have some questions for you," she growled, "And we'd better like your answers. Where are our kids? Who planned and all this, and why?"

Still gasping, the captive man chuckled. "Lesson number two," he laughed. His jaw clenched, and a second later he had collapsed to the cave floor.

Exchanging glances, Malon and Shrike knelt down cautiously to inspect the body. Shrike pried open the mouth and removed a small, shattered capsule. "Poison," he explained. "To guard against capture and interrogation."  
Malon shivered. "That's sick. Who would do something like that? And what did he mean by 'lesson number two'?"

The words were out of Shrike's mouth before he could stop himself. "A lesson in caution."

"What?"

Realizing his slip, Shrike quickly got to his feet. "We need to be more careful. Now let's go. We've rested long enough."

Speechless, and worried, Malon watched her friend leaving the cave. Taking Epona's reins, she followed after him, watching him closely. Hyrule had already lost Link; they could not afford to lose Shrike as well.


	8. Prophecy

**Chapter Seven Prophecy**

"…and that's how I put the Dance Master's soul to rest and saved the Dancing Sisters from a crippling case of artist's block."

Jon gave Link and incredulous look. "You're kidding, right? That was one of your toughest adventures in Termina? Learning how to dance?"

Link shrugged and continued mopping down the deck. He'd been aboard the ship for nearly a week, and Cracken seemed content to let Link clean until he had it down to an art. "Trust me on this one kid, it's a lot harder than it looks."

Still not entirely convinced, the cabin boy smiled nevertheless. "Can I see it?"

"Never."

"Please?"

"It will scar you for life, I guarantee it."

"I wouldn't mind seeing it myself."

Both of them turned at the new voice, and saw Jem walking in their direction. "Believe me, you wouldn't. The only reason my wife danced with me at our wedding was because it was tradition."

Smiling mischievously, Jem replied, "I don't know about that…you were pretty light on your feet on the Ladder."

"And you should have seen some of the drills he taught us back home," Jon added. "It was like he was walking on air."

Sighing in exasperation, Link continued with his chores. "As if my reputation wasn't bad enough on this ship, now you expect to humiliate me even further?"

"That's not true," Jon assured him. "The guys are actually starting to like you."

Jem nodded. "He's right. They're actually thinking about learning your name."

"I feel blessed. Anyway, I've been meaning to ask…"

"SWABBIE!"

Link sighed as Cracken's harsh voice called out Link's unofficial nickname. He turned around and watched as the old sailor hobbled over towards him. "What can I do for you, Cracken?"

Cracken scowled as he nodded in greeting to Jon and Jem. "Lunch time, swabbie. Time to get some grub in ya."

"Fantastic," Link replied. "I'm starving."

* * *

The four of them sat at one of the benches lay out in the galley, each of them with a bowl of stew and sandwich in front of them. Despite what Link had told Jem, he was glad that the crew was starting to warm up to him; he had always tried to be friendly with everyone he met, and like most other people he preferred to be friends rather than merely acquaintances, and it finally looked like things were heading in that direction. Most of them at least nodded in recognition, and a few even joked about how they had never seen the deck look so clean. All in all, life on the ship was improving.

Dash, however, continued to make it perfectly clear that he had no use for the man who had essentially hijacked the ship and its crew, and the fact that Link and Jem were becoming friends had him feeling even more antagonistic. Thankfully, he was manning the helm at the moment, and Link was spared his bitter looks and veiled threats while he ate.

"I've been thinking," Cracken was saying. "You've been doin' a good job with the grunt work, swabbie, and I've been thinking maybe it's a good time to get you learnin' some of the actual work involved in running a ship. Make you a lot more useful than some overgrown cabin boy."

"Hey!" Jon piped in.

"That's not a bad idea," Jem agreed.

Link nodded thoughtfully. "It would be nice to feel like I'm actually contributing something. What does Keemo have to say about it?"

"He thinks it's a great idea." They all looked back to see the rugged captain standing over them, customary grin in place. "But it'll have to wait. Me and the green meanie here are hitting the ground."

Link frowned. "Look Keemo, I don't have time for any more of your 'quick stops'. You agreed to help me find my son and niece…"

"And what do you think we're stopping for?" Keemo grinned. "We're going to find your kids, my boy. We're going to find your kids."

* * *

The town, Keemo told Link, was called Hogart Pass, due largely to the fact that it was the last outpost before entering into the Hogart range of the Stygian mountains. It was little more than a mining town, populated by ore diggers and their families. For the most part, they were honest, hard-working people, but as with all communities, there were the dredges and deviants who had their fingers in any number of shady dealings. It was these people that Keemo was hoping to gather information from.

"But what type of information could they possibly have?" Link asked the captain as they walked the dirt roads of the town. "They people who took Jax and Val weren't ordinary thugs; they had information and equipment that nobody but high rollers would be able to get."

"That doesn't mean they don't know anything."

"I didn't say that. Believe me, I've faced my share of crooks and goons, and if there's one thing I've learned, it's that they prefer to keep their noses out of business that doesn't concern them, especially when it has to do with political consequences like this one."

Keemo nodded in understanding, as if explaining something to a child. "True, true. Your average criminal is a selfish, stupid coward who cares more for money than politics. But here's the thing, Link; people have layers. The front they present is hardly ever the truth of their personality. Take you, for example."

Link cast him a skeptical look. "Me? You've known me for less than two weeks, and you've already figured out all my layers?"

The big captain laughed. "Not all of them, but I'm getting there."

"And what's your analysis?"

Keemo's only answer was a playful grin. Link couldn't help but smile in return. "And how about you, Keemo? How many layers do you have? So far, all I've seen is a loud, cocky pirate who tries very hard to hide the fact that he's a lot smarter than he shows."

To Link's surprise, Keemo's grin wavered. Deciding that now would be a good time to gain some insight on the pirate, he pressed further. "And I know that I don't know you guys that well, but the Dreadnaughts don't seem to be that high on the piracy food chain. You seem to either be compensating for something or running away from something." Keemo's smile vanished completely, and Link knew that he was close. "Did something happen to you Keemo? Are you running away from something?"

They walked in silence for a moment longer, the smile completely gone from Keemo's face. "More like running _towards_ something." He cast Link an appraising look, as if reevaluating his opinion of him. "You know, you're pretty observant for sword-swinging grunt."

Link chuckled. "My friend Saria used to say the same thing."

Eventually they came to another door, and Keemo stopped before entering. Turning to Link, he said, "Alright, here we are. The majority of the people in here are your standard thugs and criminals, but there are some people in here that can be very dangerous when provoked. And while I'm sure you don't always mean to, your reputation leads me to believe that the majority of your interrogations end with more than a little swordplay. So for now, just be cool and let me do the talking. With any luck, we'll be in and out in a few minutes."

"No problem," Link agreed. "Just as long as I get my kids back." With that, Keemo opened the door, and despite what the pirate captain may have expected, Link was hardly surprised. They had entered into a large underground tavern, dimly lit by torches lining the walls. There were numerous tables situated about the room, and a large wooden bar was situated against one of the earthen walls. The room was full, with men and women in various stages of intoxication talking loudly, gambling, or just loitering about. Link couldn't help but feel a little depressed and uncomfortable at the fact that nearly his entire experience in the land of Stygia consisted of him being in the shadier locales.

Keemo on the other hand seemed entirely at home as he led the way through the room, occasionally even stopping to greet people he recognized. Link did his best to try and look at ease, but after several minutes he realized that it just wasn't possible. Even if he did look the part of a shifty dredge on society, he was simply too wired and tense; with Jax and Val missing, he was finding it increasingly more difficult to relax.

They had made it about halfway through the tavern when a high-pitched voice shouted "KREAMY!" Turning towards the sound, Link watched as an attractive young woman barreled into Keemo and wrapped him in an embrace. Keemo returned the kiss and then pulled away, grinning down at the woman. "Natalia! I was hoping to see you again, my dearest. You get more enchanting and ravishing each time we meet." The woman—Natalia—blushed at the flattery and winked suggestively at Keemo. Winking back, Keemo kissed her lightly on the nose. "We'll talk later, love. But I need to talk with Nico. He's here, I trust?"

"Yeah, he's here," Natalia giggled. "Playing cards in the back. You want me to tell him you're here?"

Keemo looked at her in amazement. "Natalia, I swear, it's as if we shared one mind! Two souls!" Pointing her in the proper direction, Keemo gently urged her forward with a playful slap to her rear.

"Old friend?" Link asked wryly as they waited for her to return.

"Ah, Natalia," Keemo laughed. "Beautiful, but not too bright."

"Why did she call you 'Kreamy'?"

Keemo laughed. "My reputation, son. 'Kreamy' Keemo is slick, smooth, sweet, and goes down like…"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture," Link laughed. Try as he might to remain serious, Keemo's charm was undeniably infectious. "So who's Nico?"

"Her husband."

Link shot Keemo a shocked look, but before he could say anything, a large, intimidating looking man approached them. Motioning for them to follow, he led them to a round table in the corner of the room. Five people were sitting around it, playing cards in hand, and Natalia was now sitting on the lap of an arrogant looking man at the head. He had dark, slicked back hair and a wide, oily moustache. A nasty looking scar ran down from his left temple to his chin. Link also noticed that all the men were armed.

"Keemo," Nico rasped, raising his chin. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, it has been," Keemo pulled up a chair and took a seat. "How you been keeping Nico? Business going good?"

Nico shrugged. "Good as can be expected. Money in, money out, life goes on. What brings you to my game? I notice you didn't bring Jem with you?"

A hard look came to Keemo's eyes, one Link noticed as being potentially dangerous. "She didn't think it would be appropriate. Wouldn't you agree?"

Again, Nico shrugged. "So, I ask you again. What do you want?"

Keemo rubbed his jaw. "Just to play a couple games, catch up on things."

Nico looked him up and down, trying to decide what Keemo was up to. His gaze shifted to Link, but Link didn't give anything away, he simply folded his arms over his chest. "OK," Nico said after a while. "Deal him in."

Keemo clapped his hands together and picked up the cards. "Why don't go grab a drink or something Link," he said. "This won't take long."

Surprised at the dismissal, Link was tempted to ignore it, but he realized that any show of disunity would undermine whatever Keemo was attempting. Swallowing his pride, he made his way back over to the bar and sat down. "What do you want?" the barkeep asked gruffly.

Link was going to ask for a water, but then a better idea occurred to him. "Whatever costs the most," he said, gesturing towards the card game. "Nico said to put it on his tab." As his drink was prepared, Link couldn't help but feel a wave of guilty pleasure.

"Hello, Hero of Time. It is an honor to finally meet you."

Link spun his head around to the right, where a cloaked and hooded figure was sitting right next to him. The fact that he was positive the seat had been empty a moment before didn't trouble him half as much as the address the stranger had used. "How do you know that name?"

"Don't make a scene," the stranger—a woman, by the sounds of it—cautioned him. "Act natural."

Link thanked the bartender as his drink was placed in front of him, then took a small sip, staring straight ahead. They sat there in silence for several minutes, neither one making a sound. "Alright," he muttered after a while, sure that the woman would hear. "Now answer my question."

"Your exploits are famous, Link. Just because you are in a different country, don't expect all of its denizens to be ignorant of whom you are. You would be wise to remember that."

"Dually noted. I'm guessing there's a reason for all this secrecy and caution?"

The woman chuckled softly to herself. "Oh yes, but that is not why I'm here today. Today I'm here to offer you a warning."

Link grimaced. "A warning. You mean I have even more problems to worry about?"

"Not in the immediate future, at least none that I'm aware of. Consider my advice an investment for the future." She paused a moment, as if searching for the appropriate words. "You are searching for your son and your niece, who were taken from you for reasons you can't yet explain. That you want to get them back is only natural. Whether or not this is wise, however, is unclear."

Link's blood froze at this suggestion, and his hand strayed to the longshot on his belt. "What are you talking about?"

"As I am sure you have already guessed, the children have a very important place in the history of your world, Jax in particular. Where your destiny ended, his began. But while it was your destiny to save Hyrule, it is his destiny to destroy it."

The longshot was loose, pointed directly into the woman's stomach. "What are you talking about?" Link demanded. "What do you know about my son? Who are you?"

"The Dark Ones shall return to this realm, the Lost Ones shall come back. The Chosen One will lead the way for Evil's fierce attack. The Golden Mage and her foe shall meet to settle an unfinished score, while the Heroes of the Old and New will bring their world to war. The Father and the Son shall duel as the heavens wail and cry, and in the end for Hyrule's fate, the One will have to die." The woman didn't look at Link, didn't even acknowledge the weapon pointing at her. "I can't stop you from trying to save the children, Link," she whispered. "But I warn you…your son will be responsible for the greatest cataclysm Hyrule has ever known. And one way or another, he will die by your hands."

"That's not true!" Link hissed. "My destiny is complete…I have control over my own life, and there is no way that I will ever hurt my son."

"Like I said Link…this isn't your destiny. This one belongs to Jax."

Before Link could reply, there was a loud crash from Keemo's table, and he instinctively turned his head in that direction. Too late he realized his mistake, and by the time he turned back to the strange woman he was gone. Angered and frustrated by the encounter he got up and turned his attention towards the card game. By that point, Nico and his cohorts had drawn their swords and overturned the table. Keemo had his hands up in a calming gesture, trying to defuse the situation. "Now now, boys, let's be reasonable about this. It was just a couple of lucky draws…"

"Liar!" Nico roared. "You hustled me!"

Keemo's gave him an insulted look. "Nico! I know we've had our differences, but I would have thought that we were above such petty accusations. After all, all men have their own strengths and weaknesses, and just because my strengths are more…successful…than some of yours…" he cast Natalia a roguish wink, causing her to blush, "…doesn't mean that I'm cheating you. Believe me, you're bad enough at cards as it is."

"Shut up, you big-mouthed, low-class excuse for a pirate! I want my money back, and whether or not I have to take it off a dead man makes no difference to me." Nico took a step forward, his sword in the air, but before he could strike, the blade was thrown from his hand as a serving tray flew threw the air like a discus and struck his wrist. Keemo took this chance to kick the overturned table back towards Nico and his goons, striking two of them in the knees and sending them to floor. A moment later Link was at his side, fists at ready, and he and Keemo faced the remaining three. The first came at Link, stabbing for his stomach. Link dodged to the side and drove his knee into the man's stomach. He brought his elbow down onto the back of his head, sending the man to the floor in an unconscious heap. He looked at the second attacker, and with a quick snap of his fingers and a small use of magic, the man's tunic caught on fire. Dropping his sword, the goon began to beat frantically at his chest, bouncing about in hysterics and falling into Nico, sending the gangster back to the floor. Keemo in the meantime had sprung at his last attacker, landing two quick strikes to his jaw that sent him to the floor.

"Come on!" the pirate captain told Link. "We got what we need!" Blowing one final kiss towards Natalia, Keemo led Link out of the bar and back onto the street.

"What did you find out?" Link demanded once they were back in open air. "Where are the kids?"

"Calm down kid," Keemo told him. "Nico's sources seem to think they're at Queen Miratha's castle in Haggard Valley, just to the north of here."

Link waited for him to elaborate. "And?" he pressed. "What else?"

"Hey kid, I wasn't playing cards for that long."

"Long enough to hustle him out of his money, apparently."

Keemo was about to argue when the sound of footsteps emerged from the stairwell they had just left. "We can discuss my gambling prowess back on the ship, or we can talk about it while we fight off the rest of Nico's men. Personally, I think I've had enough violence for one day. A gentleman abhors such vulgar practices."

Link just stared at him. A moment later they were running through the town and back towards the _Draedelus_, doing his best to take heart at the news that Jax and Val were still alive.

Considering the dark tidings he had just received, it was little comfort.

* * *

Several hours later, after the commotion had died down, the tavern beneath Hogart Pass was more or less back to normal. Nico and his men were back at their table, nursing sore bones and wounded pride. They were just about to begin another game of cards when the door to the bar swung open. All eyes turned to the figure that stood in the entrance, though at first glance there was nothing remarkable about him. Covered by a dark hood and cloak, he was of average height and build, and a sword was strapped to his back. There was something about him, however, that kept the eyes of the patrons on him, some dark, inexplicable aura that surrounded him. It wasn't evil, but it certainly wasn't good either.

Turning towards Nico's table, the man glided across the room, his feet silent as the struck the earthen floor. He paid no attention to anybody else, his focus clearly on the table in front of him. Nico and his men reached for the swords but did not draw them. "I'm looking for the man dressed in green," the stranger told them, his voice smooth and unwavering. "He was here several hours ago. I want to know where he is now."

Nico's mouth moved as if he were trying to speak, but no words came out. Finally, he managed, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything about anybody." He was about to add something else, but he stopped short as the stranger's gazed focused on him, and though even his eyes were shaded by the cowl he wore, Nico felt as if the stranger was staring directly into his soul.

"I'll repeat myself on last time," he said calmly. "I'm looking for the man in green. I want to know where he is now."

Nico wilted under the man's presence. "He's not here anymore! Him and that rat Keemo took off for Haggard Valley! That's all I know, I swear!"

The dark stranger kept his gaze on Nico a moment longer, then turned away. Closing the door behind him, he left the tavern as quietly as he had entered.

It wasn't until then that the patrons realized that all the torches in the room had gone out.


	9. Ambush

Chapter Eight Ambush

The royal gardens had always been a place of sanctuary for Zelda, a safe haven where she could meditate and collect her thoughts. She had spent a great deal of time there during the war with Ganon and his brothers, and despite the turbulence of the times, she had still managed to find peace there.

Now, with the remnants of her family scattered to the winds, there was little peace to be found.

Saria was with her now, having decided that after delivering Link's message, it was more beneficial for her to remain at the palace than return to the Lost Woods, and Zelda was glad of her presence. The young Kokiri had a way of making even the most of dire of circumstances seem a little brighter. "I'm sure you're tired of hearing this by now, but everything will work out," the green-haired girl told her. "You need to concentrate on keeping Hyrule under control. If word gets out what's happened…"

"There will be panic and a desire for vengeance against the Stygians," Zelda finished. "Which could very well lead us into another war. That's why I let Zarkomoff and the others return home. If I kept them any longer, it could have turned into an even bigger mess than it already is." Sighing in defeat, Zelda simply shook her head. "It's just that I hate feeling so useless! Every time there is a crisis I'm forced to watch events from a distance as Link or the Chosen or whoever else deals with it. Whenever I am of use, it's always at the very end, after everyone else has fought and bled for survival. Even now, when my daughter is missing, I'm forced to stay here and pretend as if nothing has happened!"

To Zelda's surprise, Saria was doing her best to stifle her laughter. Catching the queen's look of confusion, Saria elaborated. "I'm sorry, but you really have no idea, do you? Goddesses, you and Link are so alike it's scary sometimes. He always used to complain that he was never doing enough, that everything he fought for meant nothing in the long run. But the thing is, Link has the easy job; put the bad-guys in front of him and he knocks them over, simple as that. He doesn't have to worry about political consequences, or the subtleties of society. For all his strengths, and ironic as this may sound, considering his title, Link doesn't pay very much attention to the future, because he's always stuck right in the middle of the here-and-now. He doesn't have to worry about long-term repercussions to his decisions. You do. You're the one who has to maintain the balance that keeps us from falling into anarchy. Given the options, I'll take Link's job over yours any day."

Contemplating her words, Zelda smiled and gave Saria's hand a quick squeeze. "You know, for a girl permanently stuck at the age of ten …"

"…I sound amazingly old," Saria finished with a giggle. "Your brother says the same thing." After the brief moment of levity, Saira's mood became serious. "So, what do we know about the situation. We know that Kilix was working for someone else, and that Zarkomoff, however slimy he may be, had no idea what was going on."

"Yet Zarkomoff claims that Queen Miratha, whoever she may be, sent him and his envoy here for these discussions, which ultimately turned out to be a distraction to keep Link and myself occupied while the children were kidnapped." A small smile came to Zelda's face as the pieces fell into place. "And now Link is following after them while Shrike and Malon track down Kilix. Which leaves the job of discovering Miratha's role in this to us."

Nodding in agreement, Saria replied. "Well, where do we start?"

"Perhaps it would be wise to consult Balio in this matter," Zelda suggested, referring to her chief magical advisor. "With Rauru away on whatever mission he decided to undertake, Balio is the most learned man in history that I know. I'm sure between the three of us we should be able to discover something." Getting to her feet, Zelda motioned for Saria to follow. "Come, he's most likely in his study." She had barely finished saying this when she began to feel a strange disturbance around her. It wasn't so much environmental as opposed to…ethereal. "Saria, do you feel…"

Her question was cut off by a harsh flash of light. Throwing her arm up over her face as a shield, it still took her a few moments to get her bearings again. When her vision focused, she gasped when she saw one of Kilix's Dark Sheikah standing in front of her, flanked by three odd looking creatures that she had never seen before. Their skin was gray and craggy, as if they were made from living stone, yet they moved with the same fluidity and grace of a Hylian. And whatever they were, they were all armed with vicious looking swords. "Saria!" she called out in warning.

The little Kokiri was already in motion. Though she had never seen battle, and though her magical talent wasn't necessarily meant for offensive uses, she was still one of the most powerful beings in Hyrule, and far more resourceful than she appeared. Stretching out her hand, green darts of light flew from her fingertips, taking the shape of little fairies that proceeded to dance around one of the rock-creatures' head, zapping and flitting about, keeping it confused.

Golden rings of energy encircled Zelda's fists, and punching forward she sent a bolt of energy directly towards the Sheikah. Leaping out of the way, the black-clad warrior evaded the blast, but the rock-creature behind him wasn't so lucky. The magic caught it square in the chest and sent it tumbling into the wall. To Zelda's horror, the creature was on its feet a moment later, none the worse. _"Impossible! I blast like that should have knocked it cold!"_ She had no time to dwell on this, however, as she was forced to bring up a golden shield of light to ward off the Sheikah's sword. Calling on her magic, she leapt high over his head, and glided to the ground behind him.

However, her situation was far from improved, as the two creatures rushed towards her. Once again gathering her magic, she spun on her heel, the magic forming a ring around her, a modified version of Link's spin attack. She caught both creatures with the attack, but again, they were back on their feet apparently unharmed, once again charging towards her.

"Zelda!"

Saria's voice rang out, and an instant later Zelda's attackers were surrounded by what appeared to half a dozen copies of the little Kokiri. Lashing out in confusion, the creatures were stunned to discover that their blades passed right through the green haired girl. Zelda used the confusion to leap onto one of the creatures, clawing at its eyes, magical force pouring from her fingertips. The golden energy seemed to seep into the eye sockets, and before Zelda realized what was happening, the creature exploded in a hail of stones, blasting her back onto the ground. Momentarily stunned, Zelda regained her senses just in time to watch as the Dark Sheikah brought his blade down towards her.

But the blow never fell, as another sword deflected it out of the way. A moment later Impa crossed Zelda's gaze, the fierce Sheikah woman battling the warrior back. Though highly skilled, the assassin's abilities paled to those of Zelda's bodyguard, her dual blades slashing and stabbing with lighting quickness. Zelda had known Impa her entire life, and had known of her deadly reputation, but she had never before been witness to it. It was both frightening and reassuring to see the fierceness Impa used to protect Zelda's life.

She had little time for further reflections, however, her focus returning to the other two attackers. "Saria!" she called. "Only their hides are invulnerable, attack from the inside!"

Nodding in understanding, Saria directed one of her copies towards the nearest rock creature. The copy dove towards the being and disappeared into its stomach. A moment later, green light began to seep through cracks in the creature's hide, until it too exploded in a hail of stones.

Turning her attention towards Impa, Zelda discovered that the Sheikah Master had matters well in hand. Her opponent made one final lunge, and with a quick twist of her wrist the sword flew from his hand. Spinning on her heel, she stabbed her other sword deep into his shoulder as she swung her leg around to sweep his feet from under him. Her sword pinning him to the ground, Impa hastily jammed her fingers into the warrior's mouth, pulling out a small red capsule.

"What's that?" Saria asked as she and Zelda approached.

"A poisonous capsule called a yunya," Impa explained. "Ancient Sheikah once used them to avoid capture and interrogation."

A frightening thought occurred to Zelda. "Wait! Does Shrike…"

"No," Impa cut her off, her voice pained and sad. "He knows of the technique, but I have never enforced it." Her face tightened as she fought back tears. "Despite the events of these last few days, I have always had his best interests at heart."

Zelda's expression softened at the pain she saw in Impa's face. "I know, Impa. But he is my husband, and you are my friend. And it seems at times that worrying is in my nature." Turning to the semi-conscious man on the ground before them, her gaze withered. "Regardless, it now seems that we have a welcome source of information regarding our enemy. Take him to the dungeons; I'll deal with him shortly. And see that his shoulder is attended to."

Motioning for Saria to follow, she cast Impa a devious smile. "Of course, don't let him get _too_ comfortable."

* * *

The library of Balio was perhaps the most comprehensive source of magical history and knowledge in the entire land of Hyrule, a place where anything could be found if one managed to look in the right place.

For the last four hours, Zelda and Saria had been looking in the wrong place.

"This is getting us nowhere," Zelda sighed in frustration. "I cannot believe that in this entire library there in no mention of Queen Miratha!"

"Well, to be fair, there's still a whole lot of books and scrolls to go through," Saria grimaced.

"Perhaps one of the older volumes pertaining to political upheaval will yield the answers you are looking for," Balio said from behind them. The old mage had been with them the entire time, bringing them tomes and scrolls that he felt might be of some use. Heading back into the aisles, he disappeared from view while Saria and Zelda turned back to their books.

After a few moments, Saria let out a sharp gasp. "Zelda, take a look at this!"

Leaning over, Zelda read from the page Saria was pointing at, and immediately discovered what had got the Kokiri so excited. "…_Avbrellion, often referred to as the Stone King, forced back the remainder of the Minnish army, claiming even more ground and ultimately overthrowing King Mangemon. Claiming the kingdom as his own, he added the lands to the already vast Stygian empire, and named Mangemon's wife, Miratha his queen and royal consort_…" Zelda frowned as she finished the text. "But this volume is over three-hundred years old! How could this be the same Miratha that Zarkomoff mentioned?"

"Well, Gorons can live an awfully long time, and that's just biological," Saria reasoned. "Do Stygians live longer than the average Hylian as well?"

"No, physiologically they are identical to us," Zelda replied. "It must be some form of magic. And anyway, even though we now know a little bit about her, it still doesn't explain what reason she may have had to kidnap the children."

Saria reached down to turn the page. "Maybe there's more on the…" Before she could finish, the book suddenly burst into flame. Crying out in surprise, Saria jerked her hand away from the flames, as Zelda watched on in horror. The dry, brittle pages of the book were easy prey for the flame, and in a matter of seconds, the book was gone, leaving only ashes, and a sound that Zelda could have sworn was the noise of someone laughing.

* * *

As Kilix looked down on the construction of the device that would ultimately give him his revenge, he couldn't help but smile at the irony. It was always amusing how, no matter how hard anyone tried, the past just wouldn't stay buried. There was always some dirty secret or shady loose end that refused to be put to rest. One such secret was the machine his men were currently working on.

Another was himself.

Impa had done her very best to pretend that he had never existed, that he was one mistake that could simply be forgotten. And if the rumors he had heard several years ago were true, then she wasn't the only one who was embarrassed and perhaps even a little fearful of his potential legacy. Not that he blamed them; Kilix was not so self-delusional to not realize the danger he would have posed had he gotten hold of Shrike early on and began training him himself. Had the two brothers been united in the same cause, Hyrule would have undergone changes so drastic and so quickly that it would be nearly unbelievable.

But Kilix was not prone to worrying about things that could have been done differently under different circumstances. Instead, he chose to focus on what could be done _because_ of those circumstances. No, he had not been able to train Shrike, but he had compensated by training others. He had not been able to strike out at Impa personally, so now he was striking out at those she loved the most.

He had not been able to change his past, so now he was going to write Hyrule's new future.

"When you look out on what you are creating," a voice from behind him prompted, "What is it that you see? Death? Vengeance?"

Smiling to himself, Kilix answered, "Justice, Scorpion. Justice."

Stepping up beside him, the woman known as Scorpion joined him in his observations. She was dressed similar to him, all in black with the red symbol of Kilix's clan on her chest, but her arms and legs were bare, showing taught and firmly honed muscles. She wore her long dark hair pulled back into a tail, and her violet eyes were constantly alert and focused, deadly and serene. She was beautiful, Kilix mused, but it was a deadly kind of beauty, identical to that of the creature whose name she had adopted.

"I come with news from the castle," she continued. "Both attacks were successful, and our man inside says that all is well."

Kilix nodded in understanding. "Good. That should please our friends up in Stygia for the time being. Oh, and should they ask for anymore of these little 'favors', my price has now doubled."

"Very well, master." She used the title as a formality, but didn't really mean it, Kilix realized. The thought that she was his equal amused him in its futility. As skilled as she was, only one man had the potential of meeting him on his level.

"Scorpion, make sure that work continues on the project. I'm going to leave you in charge for a couple of days."

Arching an eyebrow, she gave him a little smile. "It is time?"

"Yes," he replied as he turned to leave. "It's time to bring my brother home."


	10. Brothers in Arms

Chapter Nine Brothers in Arms

"I am sorry, Lady Malon," King Allastaheem told her for the fifth time. "But there is nothing that I or my people can do to help you."

For her part, Malon was doing her very best to remain calm, and she was more than a little surprised to find herself succeeding. She was standing at the foot of the king's dais, flanked by two armed soldiers in what had to have been the most elaborate throne room she could ever imagine. There was more apparent wealth in that one room than Malon had seen in the entire Hylian castle. But then again, Malon figured, King Allastaheem probably felt he had more to prove than Zelda did.

Nevertheless, she found herself growing more and more frustrated with the Putnian king. He was more focused on ceremony and presenting a good and helpful front than he was on actually helping. Malon and Shrike had been in Chichen Sola, the capital city of Putnia, for nearly three days, and so far they had gone through three dinner ceremonies, two farewell ceremonies, and one see-you-again ceremony that she really hadn't understood. And she was still no closer to finding Jax and Val.

Shrike had decided to stay at their lodgings in the city, leaving Malon alone for this round, saying that there might be a chance King Allastaheem would feel less threatened if only one of them was present, but she knew that he was really too embarrassed to say that he was banking on her being an attractive young woman to sway the king.

Unfortunately, even that didn't seem to be working.

Taking a deep breath, Malon tried again. "Please, your highness, I'm not asking you to commit a whole army or vast amounts of money or anything. All I'm asking is that you give us any information you might have."

Smiling condescendingly on her, the king replied, "I am sorry, milady, but as I told both you and your companion, we know nothing that would be of any help to you. After all, I can hardly keep track of everyone within my borders. What is one more man to me?"

"King Allastaheem, this man, Kilix, poses a threat not only to Hyrule, but to your nation as well. If he manages to take Hyrule, do you really think he'll stop there? He'll make his way through every land he chooses. And if it turns out that you've been harboring the man who has kidnapped the heir to the Hylian throne and the son of the man who defeated Ganon, just how forgiving do you think Queen Zelda will be?"

Allastaheem's face went deathly cold. "Are you threatening me, Malon Lon?" Two of the guards sidled closer towards her, hands on the hilts of their sword, and Malon couldn't help but smirk at the futility of the gesture. She was dressed in her armor, the Fairy Sword strapped to her back, the Silver Gauntlets on her wrists, and some of the best training Hyrule had to offer at her beck and call. If push came to shove, she would be the one doing the shoving, and a lot of it.

"It's not a threat, your majesty," she replied, "All I'm trying to do is show you how serious this situation is. Both myself and all of Hyrule would be greatly indebted for whatever help you could give us."

"Allowing you to stay in my city would be help enough, I would think. As it is, I grant two more days to conduct your search. At that point, you will leave."

"Your highness…"

"I said," Allastaheem cut her off imperiously, "You will leave."

And that was that. Malon and Shrike were now out of time. Turning on her heel, Malon stormed out of the throne room, all thoughts of etiquette and manners gone. Naturally, she fully intended to ignore to the two-day limit, but now she needed to figure out how she was going to do that.

She was so preoccupied as she wandered through the halls of the castle that she hardly even noticed the two guards who followed her every step. Equally beyond her notice were the other two who joined them once she was well away from the throne room. What did catch her full attention, however, were the four guards who stood before her as she entered one of the enclosed hallways on the second floor of the palace. _"I've got a bad feeling about this,"_ she thought to herself as her pace slowed. All four of the men in front of her—and, she assumed, the ones behind her—had their hands on the swords, and looked more than a little eager to use them. "Look guys, I really don't need this big of an escort. I'm pretty sure I can find my way out."

"Oh, we've no doubt of that," one of them responded, a smile on his face. "But we were actually hoping you would stay…"

Before he could even finish, Malon had charged into him, knocking him to the ground. The impact tore his tunic from one of his shoulders, revealing Kilix's symbol underneath. Seeing this, Malon drew her sword and spun around, just managing to block a strike aimed at her head. Shoving the blade away, she pivoted on her heel and slashed at another attacker, slicing into his back and taking him out of the fight. That still left seven of them, however, and they now approached her, swords drawn.

The first attacked her single-handedly, striking out with a quick strike to her right, followed by two more to the left. Malon blocked them, then parried with her own thrust to his chest, which he easily deflected. Malon attacked again, thrusting forward and cutting the distance between the two of them. As her sword was blocked, she lashed out with a hard roundhouse punch, landing on the man's jaw. Reversing the grip on her sword, she stabbed forward, the blade exiting through the dead man's back.

As her opponent toppled lifelessly to the ground, she looked up again to survey her six remaining enemies. A moment's glance, and she could tell that any ideas of honorable single combat had left their heads.

With a smile and a nod, Malon turned and ran.

* * *

Shrike hadn't been lying when suggested that Malon might have a better chance of convincing the king to help them by herself, but he had also neglected to mention that he wanted private time to think. The secrecy and double-meanings behind all of his actions these past few days were making him sick with guilt, but he'd been left with no other choice. Ironically, he realized, using all the secrecy and deception was helping him to further understand Impa's actions and motivations, and to a lesser extent Kilix's.

Which was exactly the problem. Shrike had no doubt that Kilix was indeed his brother, as their last meeting had verified, which posed a difficult problem. Though he had never known, Shrike still felt obligated to try and understand his brother's actions and motivations, to discover what had gone wrong and how he could help him. But exactly how much help and loyalty did a brother who participated in the kidnapping of two infant children deserve?

The question continued to plague Shrike as he stared out of the window of his room at the inn he and Malon were currently staying in. Their rooms were on the top floor of the five-story building, giving him a fairly decent view of the buildings and the streets below. Pulling his mask down from his face, he watched as the people below went about their daily business, wondering what it would be like to lead such an uncomplicated life. Selling their wares, walking with their children, climbing up building walls.

_"Climbing up building walls…"_ Taking a second look, Shrike cursed when he saw the two dark Sheikah climbing up the wall towards his room, using grappling hooks and foot-spikes. The people on the streets below were staring at the spectacle, thinking it was someone sort of show.

Unfortunately, Shrike knew better.

He turned towards the door, making sure he swords were strapped securely to his back, but before he could turn the knob, the portal burst open and he was tackled to the ground by one of the assailants. Kicking up, Shrike flipped the woman over him, sending her into the wall. She was on her feet in an instant, a wicked looking dagger in her hand. She lunged forwards with lighting speed, but Shrike was faster still. Grabbing hold of her wrist, he twisted her arm in place, causing her to drop the weapon, and lashed out with a high kick to her throat. Gasping for air, the woman toppled to ground, but by that time another attacker was coming through the door. Kicking the knife up with his toe, Shrike grabbed the blade and hurled it at the man's chest.

Spinning around, Shrike saw one of the attackers begin to climb through his window. Charging forward, he grabbed hold of the top sill and struck the man in the face with both of his feet, sending him screaming to the ground. Feet on the windowpane, Shrike leapt up and grabbed hold of the eaves above him, hauling himself up to the roof. Turning his head, he was only slightly surprised to see that there were four more attackers coming at him from the next rooftop over. He was even less surprised when he turned his head and saw four more from the roof on his other side. Drawing his swords, he prepared for battle.

* * *

Malon ran through the corridors, steadily making her way to ground level. So far she hadn't encountered any more of the dark Sheikah, and for that she was thankful. However, she wasn't so naïve as to think that she had eluded them completely.

By the time she reached the second floor, they had proved that concession.

She was in a long spiral staircase in one of the towers, leading down towards ground level. Looking over the railing, she caught a glimpse of several armed men charging up the stairs towards her.

"Well, this isn't good," she muttered to herself. Enemies coming from above, enemies coming from below, and no way of escape. _"Unless…"_ Sticking her head out the window, she yelled, "EPONA!" as loud as she could. It was nowhere near as effective as Link's telepathic call, but she hoped that it would do the trick.

She didn't have to time to wait, however, as the first of her attackers came at her. The staircase was narrow, so only one at time was able to attack, but Malon was very aware that that might be more than enough. He stabbed forward, but she deflected the blow and followed through with a horizontal slice at his neck. Ducking under it, he dropped his shoulder and drove it into her stomach, knocking her to the stairs. Malon just barely managed to roll out of the way as he stabbed into the ground, lashing out with her foot and sending her attacker back down towards his comrades.

And then she heard Epona's familiar neigh. Breathing a quick sigh of relief, she was on her feet and out the window. Sure enough, Epona was there to catch her in the saddle, and they were off. "Remind me to get you a big bucket of carrots when we get home," Malon laughed in the horse's ear. As they galloped through the streets, Malon was sure that she had eluded the Dark Sheikah. Now all she had to do was get back to the hotel and warn Shrike.

But then, as usual, she stumbled across a problem.

Epona stopped short as she rounded a corner, and Malon was shocked to discover three mounted warriors waiting for her in the street. She could hardly believe what was happening; it was as if Kilix was constantly two steps ahead of even the most random of decisions they made!

Spinning around, Malon and Epona charged back the way they had come, the three horsemen in fast pursuit. Malon weaved and dodged between civilians and other obstacles, hoping to put as much distance between herself and her pursuers. However, while Epona was the fastest and smartest horse in all of Hyrule, in the crowded streets of a city she and her opponents were on more equal footing. But that didn't mean she didn't have a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Time to show these rookies what real riding is Epona," she grinned. "Slow us down a bit." Looking back over her shoulder, she quickly judged the speed and distance between her and the nearest pursuer; she was only going to get one shot at this, and she had to time it right. Hopping up onto the saddle, she slowly straightened to a standing position as Epona did her best to keep her motion steady. Taking one last look, Malon drew her sword, and then leapt off the saddle, flipping backwards through the air. She landed behind the first rider, almost slipping from the horse but still managing to hang on. Striking out to the left, she caught the first rider by surprise, her sword knocking him from his mount. The second rider fared little better, as a moment later he joined his comrade. Grabbing hold of the rider she had hijacked, she twisted hard, snapping his neck and sending him to the ground.

Grabbing the reins of the nearest horse, she hopped back up on to the saddle, one foot on each horse. Spurring them forward, she waited until she was positioned over Epona, then dropped back into the saddle. Epona turned her head and gave Malon what she could only call a condescending look. "Alright, alright, that last bit was showing off," she laughed. "Now come on, we have to get back to Shrike."

* * *

The last of the Dark Sheikah fell, and Shrike straightened up, his breath returning to normal. Looking over the carnage on the rooftop, he couldn't help but think that the battle had been far too easy. It had been a thought that had been sitting at the back of his head for some time, but now he was certain of it: these were by no means Kilix's best warriors. Both this batch and the ones that he and Malon had dispatched in the desert, while skilled, were by no means the best that Kilix had to offer, he was sure of it. But why was his brother sending out what essentially amounted to cannon fodder? Surely he didn't think that they would be enough to kill him.

A slow, almost mocking clap invaded the silence, and Shrike was only slightly surprised to see Kilix standing behind him, applauding. "Well done," he said. "But something tells me that my men are starting to bore you."

"These are half-trained children," Shrike replied. "Why send them after Malon and I, when you know that we will kill them?"

Kilix took a step farther, extending his dual-bladed staff. "So you want a challenge? A 'real' fight?" He smirked and raised his hand, beckoning Shrike forward. "Bring it on, brother. Show me what you got."

Shrike hesitated for only a moment, then attacked. His left sword struck at Kilix's chest, then he spun and used his other sword to strike at his back. Both attacks were blocked. "So you want to know why I've been sending in the second-stringers?" Kilix taunted, as he blocked Shrike's dual bladed strike. "Isn't the answer obvious? I don't want you dead! I don't want any of you dead. You _are_ my family, after all, every one of you. I would never want to harm you." He spun his staff in a dizzying arc and brought it done towards Shrike's head, but the younger man managed to dodge out of the way. "I just want to help."

"Help?" Shrike batted aside Kilix's attack, then leapt high over his head, landing behind him. Kilix ducked and spun his staff around, hoping to take out Shrike's legs, but the Sheikah leapt over the attack. "Our definitions of 'help' must be different. 'Help' doesn't include sending assassins after my wife and sister-in-law, nor does it include kidnapping my daughter!" This final thought only increased Shrike's fury, and his attacks intensified.

"Like I said, brother, you're my family, including Val. Did you actually think that I would willingly endanger my niece? Do you think that I would ever agree to help the Stygians if I thought that they would hurt her? And did you seriously think that I hadn't anticipated Link following them to the ends of the earth?" He caught Shrike's latest attack on the middle of his staff, and shoving back he sent him to the ground. Shrike was on his feet in an instant, attacking again. "And Link isn't the only one following after the children; one of my colleagues is also in pursuit, just on the off chance that Link isn't up to the task."

"Why?" Shrike repeated, striking again.

"Because I want to help! Because you're my brother, and I need to help you, to keep you from making the same mistakes I did, and possibly even worse ones. That was the only reason I accepted the Stygians' contract; it gave me the chance to get close to you."

They battled for several minutes more, Shrike managing to keep Kilix on the defensive. Finally, Kilix smiled and said, "Your rage is good, Shrike. Letting go of the emotional restraint the old Sheikah endorsed is helping you. When controlled and understood, that anger will help you, will make you stronger. The more you _feel_, the more powerful you'll become." Kilix's smile vanished. "Now let me show you just how angry _I_ am."

With that proclamation, the tide of the battle switched dramatically. Kilix attacked with such fury and skill that it was all Shrike could do to keep up. The staff was a blur of motion, and one end managed to catch Shrike on the wrist, forcing him to drop one of his swords. Flipping horizontally through the air, Kilix spun the staff and knocked the other sword away, and then lashing out with his leg, he caught Shrike directly in the chest, sending him to the ground. Before he could catch his breath, the end of Kilix's staff was pointed directly at his throat.

"I told you before, Shrike," he started, his voice softening and sincere, "I know all about the doubts and misgivings you're having about the Sheikah way. I had them all myself, and in some ways I still do. I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted to help you. And not only that, you can help me as well. My trainees are skilled, and they will be even better some day, but they'll never up to par with you. No one ever will. And Impa is right on thing at least: Hyrule needs the Sheikah, now more than ever. Link may have defeated Ganon, but he wasn't the only darkness out there, and Link won't be around forever to solve every little problem. That's where we come in. We'll provide the strength and support that Hyrule will someday need. Together, we can train the next generation of Sheikah to be the most powerful force for good in all the lands. Side by side, as brothers in blood and brothers in arms!"

He pulled the staff back, replacing it with his outstretched hand, the one that was tightly wrapped in black leather. The hand that he had supposedly lost. "Join me, brother, please."

Shrike hesitated, confused and lost in everything that Kilix had just said. Sensing this hesitation, Kilix added, "I'm not asking you to understand all of this right away, and I know that you may never agree with me. All I'm asking for is the chance. Give me one week. _One week_, and if you still won't help me, then I swear I'll stop, and you'll be free to do whatever you please."

Again, Shrike hesitated, trying to find the answer logically, practically, as he had always done. But instead of finding the answer there, he found it exactly where Kilix had said it would be.

In his heart.

Reaching up, Shrike took his brother's hand, and Kilix grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you, Shrike. You won't regret this." Pulling out a small round gem, Kilix rubbed it twice and muttered a couple words. With a flash of light, a green, swirling portal opened up before them. Turning to Shrike, he motioned him forward. "The first step is yours to take, brother. Make it."

* * *

The second Malon had seen the first body lying on the street outside of the inn, she knew that Shrike had gone up. There was more space on the roof and less chance of hurting innocents, so naturally, it was the most logical choice. She had taken a moment to glance in their room, and when she didn't see his body she took it as a sign of good things.

That feeling left her as she reached the roof.

She was just in time to see Shrike step into a glowing green portal, Kilix watching behind him. She tried to call out his name, but wherever he was, he could no longer hear her.

Kilix, on the other hand, heard perfectly well. Turning towards her, he grinned devilishly, then turned and followed Shrike into the portal. Before Malon could even think of pursuing, the doorway was gone.

"Shrike…" she gasped, not understanding what she had just seen. She had no idea what to do next. All she could think of was that fading image of her friend walking into the portal, followed by the man who was responsible for the chaos of the past several days. She had no idea what to believe, and no idea how to explain it. Worst of all, she had no idea what she was going to tell Zelda. Because now, Shrike had apparently joined the enemy, of his own volition.

And if that was the case, with Link miles away in another land, Hyrule was now in serious danger.


	11. Fire in the Sky

Chapter Ten Fire in the Sky

The sky was clear, the wind was fresh, and the mood aboard the _Draedelus_ was cheerful and bright. Hundreds of feet below them were snowy-peaked mountains and green forests. All in all, Link thought, it was a good day for flying.

Or would have been, if he hadn't been hanging over the railing, scraping frost scraps from the side of the ship.

Not that he minded the work, at least not really; the frost scraps were just a grimy combination of frost and dirt that clung to the ship when it passed through clouds, and they scraped off pretty easily. Still, the Kokiri inside him still cringed at the thought of being forced to do work like this when there were so many more exciting things to do on an airship.

As if on cue, he heard Cracken's harsh voice call out to him. "Link! You done with those barnacles yet?"

"Just about, only a few more to go."

Cracken waved that aside and motioned for Link to haul himself up. "They can wait. Get yer butt up here and give me a hand with this sail, it's come loose."

Link complied and hauled himself back up to the deck. Cracken shoved an end of rope into his hands, and he held the line tight as the old man began working on the sail. "You know, Cracken," Link started, attempting at conversation. "I've noticed that even though this is Keemo's ship, you seem to know its workings better than he does."

"Yeah, well, I'm also a good deal older than him."

"That's not what I meant. Keemo and Jem and Dash and everyone all talk about you differently as well. There's a lot more respect there than the usual reserved for an experienced elder." Link shifted his grip as Cracken pulled up on the sail. "And as new as I am to the whole experience, I can tell that the _Draedelust_ is hardly a new ship; it's seen its fair share of years. So what's the deal?"

Cracken grunted as they finished with the repairs. "Y'know, I remember a time when land-lubbing rookies kept their mouths shut and their brains off."

Link couldn't help but smile. "I'm a dying breed."

Seeing that the matter wasn't going to drop, Cracken took a seat on a barrel leaning against the main mast and lit his pipe. "Siddown kid," he prompted, and Link obeyed. "You gotta understand, a man and his ship—that's a relationship that you can't let go off. Spend enough time on a boat, and it becomes as natural a part of you as your own arm. It's not easy to get rid off. So, instead of just dropping it, you pass it along to someone else to hold on to."

Understanding dawned on Link's face. "This ship used to be yours, didn't it?"

The one-legged pirate took a couple puffs before answering. "Yep, back in the day. Called her the _Silverback_ back then, don't ask me why. Inherited her from my captain, passed her on to Keemo, and someday, he'll pass 'er on as well."

"To who?"

Cracken shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe Jem, maybe Dash, maybe someone completely different." Taking a couple more puffs, he scratched his beard. "But he's got a few more things to do before that happens."

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that," Link pressed. "Everyone keeps avoiding the question, but what exactly is it that Keemo is trying to prove? No offense, but you guys hardly seem to be the 'notorious' pirates you hear about in stories."

Before Cracken could answer, another voice interjected. "Cracken, Keemo wants to see you." Jem came into view and placed a hand on Link's shoulder in greeting. "Something about the starboard cords."

Scowl back in place, Cracken got to his feet. "Always something with the damn cords…"

Jem smiled to herself and motioned Link to join her. "C'mon, I need to take a look at some of the sail bindings."

She led the way over to the aft sails and handed Link a length of rope. "So, how've things been going?" she asked.

"Not bad, all things considering. Keemo tells me that we're getting closer to this castle Jax and Val are being held at. The sooner I get there, the sooner I get them back, and the sooner I can get out of this crazy country and back to my own."

Jem laughed. "C'mon, it can't be that bad. How many other places in the world would you have been able to fly in a ship like this?"

Link chuckled as well. "Good point. And I have to say, for a bunch of pirates, you guys actually aren't that bad. Well, for the most part anyway."

"If you're referring to Dash, he's really great once you get to know him. He just gets a little…"

"Jealous? Arrogant? Suspicious?" Link smirked. "Anything else I missed?"

"Well, there's those, but there's also loyal, loving, fun," a devilish gleam came to Jem's eye. "Passionate…"

"I'll take your word for that," Link laughed. A stray rope began to slip from Jem's grasp, and Link reached up around her to grab it. "Here, let me help."

"Thanks," Jem replied. "So tell me about your wife. What's she like?"

Link considered for a second. "Well, she's actually a lot like you. Tough, strong, loving, compassionate, confusing to no end. I'm sure you two would get along perfectly."

Jem laughed. "I have no doubt. Maybe I'll get to meet her someday."

Before Link could respond, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, followed quickly by a blow to his jaw that sent him to the deck. He heard Jem yell "Dash!" and after that he had a pretty good idea about what just happened.

"Stay away from her, Hylian," Dash threatened, standing over top of Link. I won't tell you again."

By then, other members of the crew had gathered around, morbidly interested in the potential brawl. Jon pushed his way to the front and made his way to Link's side. "Don't be stupid Dash!" he warned. "This is _Link_! There's no way you're gonna win!"

Link cast the young boy a wry look as he got to his feet. "Thanks for the effort, Jon, but maybe you should leave this to me."

"What in the blue blazes is goin' on here?" Cracken demanded as he hobbled over, Keemo at his side. "Buncha wild animals on this boat!" The pirate captain simply folded his arms and watched, a small smile on his lips, as if he were eagerly anticipating the outcome.

"Stay out of this Cracken," Dash replied, fists clenched at his side. "This is between me and the pretty-boy here."

Link met the other man's gaze squarely. "Look Dash," he said. "You have a problem with me? Fine, you wouldn't be the first. Talk to me about it and we'll settle it like men, without the violence. But just so we're clear…" Link took a step closer, his gaze equally threatening. "The first shot is free…everything else, you're going to have to pay for."

For a moment Dash looked as if he were about to strike again, but a call from the crow's nest snapped the crowd of it. "WARBIRD! WARBIRD OFF THE PORT BOW!"

With those words, everyone's attention was drawn towards the sighting, everyone but Keemo and Cracken seemingly on the edge of panic. Link made his way over to the side and gazed out over the side. In the horizon, he finally spotted what had everyone so on edge.

Another airship.

"That's a Warbird, I'm guessing?" he asked Keemo.

Keemo's face was drawn in concentration, as if he were trying to anticipate exactly how this encounter would play out. "Yeah, that's a Warbird. An Imperial airship, crewed by soldiers of the Stygian military."

Link frowned. "What's an Imperial airship following us for?"

The captain looked at Link for a moment. "That is a very good question." Turning back to his crew, he barked out orders. "Everyone, back to your stations. Run up the white flag; act as though everything is perfectly natural. We have no outstanding warrants, so chances are this is just sheer coincidence. Now get to it!" Grabbing hold of Cracken, he whispered to the old man. "Take Mik, Pom, and Tam down below and ready the cannons, then get to the weapons locker and get the bows ready. Keep it quiet, and what for my signal." As Cracken left to carry out his orders, Keemo motioned for Link to follow him as he made his way back to the pilot's station. "Stick with me, Link. I want to see how this plays out. Jon, you come too."

Keemo slowed the ship down to a non-threatening speed, and the Warbird gradually made its way towards them, though Keemo was careful to keep the _Draedelus _at a slightly higher angle. By the time the ship came even with them, Link was able to see the black and red clad officers of the ship. He was also able to see that they too had decided it might be a good idea to have the cannons ready. One of the soldiers at the pilot box stepped closer into view, and Link assumed that it was the captain. "Airship _Draedelus_," he called out over the gap between them. "This is the Imperial airship _Granite Fist_. You are hereby ordered by her majesty Queen Miratha to land your craft and prepare to be boarded."

"Not bloody likely," Keemo muttered under his breath. Turning to Jon, he said, "Go set up the bows and quivers. Quickly now." As the cabin boy snuck away, keeping low and out of sight, Keemo turned towards the other captain. "Of course, captain. But, if I may be so bold, on what grounds do you wish to board us? We're simply merchants making a quick delivery over the mountains."

"You will land your craft and prepare to be boarded," the captain repeated. "This is not a request, and if you refuse to comply, we will take you by force."

"What's going on here?" Link whispered to Keemo. "Why do they want this ship?"

Keemo smirked. "Isn't it obvious? They don't want the ship…they want _you_."

Link shot him a quick look, not quite sure what to expect next. He didn't want to have to fight the Dreadnaughts, but if it came to a choice between that and getting away freely, he would be forced to do so. Instead, Keemo once again surprised him. "I am truly sorry, captain, but I'm afraid we've been having problems with our solox cords, and it will be impossible to land any time soon. However, you may board us now, if you wish."

As the rival captain considered this, Keemo turned to Link. "Once Jon finishes up, grab a bow and get ready. This is one fight that may not be so easy to get out of."

"Keemo," Link stopped him. "If this fight means your crew will die, tell me now, and I'll find some other way to escape."

"How, by diving off the ship?" Keemo gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. This should prove to be most entertaining."

"Airship _Draedelus_!" the Imperial captain called out. "Prepare to be boarded." With that, the _Granite Fist_ began to fly in closer, and several of the crewmen tossed grappling hooks over, connecting them to the pirate ship. Link looked about the ship and noticed that during the conversation, Jon had been sneaking around laying bows and quivers at the crewmen's feet, and was now making his way towards Link with another. "Steady…" Keemo told his crew, his hands gripping the steering wheel. "Steady…" The grappling lines pulled taught, and the other ship began lowering makeshift bridges between the ships.

"NOW!"

With that, the pirates ducked down and armed themselves, arrows meeting strings. The first volley was fired by the time the Imperials caught wind of what was going on and began arming themselves. Keemo, meanwhile, cranked the wheel hard to starboard, tugging the other ship off balance. The other captain fought back, turning his boat until the two craft were caught in an aerial tug-of-war.

Link let an arrow fly towards one of the enemy crewmen, even as he struggled to maintain his balance. Keemo was twisting and turning the ship in ways that Link hadn't thought possible, and the crew fought hard to stay standing. Even as he regained his balance, a thundering noise shot through the air, one Link could only assume as belonging to an enemy cannon. Thankfully, Keemo managed to pull the ship up and out of the way, so the shot passed within a hair's breadth of the boat. "CRACKEN!" Keemo bellowed, and a moment later the _Draedelus _answered with its own cannons. "Link, cut us loose!" Keemo ordered. "We need room for a clear shot!"

Loading his bow, Link took careful aim and shot the bolt through one of the cords joining the ships, and then quickly did so with the other two cords. The ships were now free, and the fighting was beginning in earnest, both sets of cannons blasting back and forth. Link and the others did their best to use their bows, but it finally came to the point where the best the could manage was to hold on as Keemo maneuvered the ship out of the way of enemy fire while at the same time attempting to get Cracken and the others a clear shot. One such maneuver, caused by a particularly close blast by the ships prow, caused one of the crewmen—Geoff, Link remembered—to loose his balance and topple over the railing.

Racing to the side, Link pulled his longshot from his belt, jabbed the spike into the decking and leapt over the side, loosing the chain as he fell. Reaching out, he managed to grab hold of Geoff's hand. "Don't worry, I got you!" he told the pirate as he released the trigger and pulled them back up to the ship.

They were no sooner back on the ship when it lurched again. Link regained his balance and spun around to see a cannonball coming directly at him. "Oh, this is going to hurt…"

* * *

Keemo watched as a blue aura surrounded Link just before the blast struck him, sending him back towards the opposite side of the ship. He looked stunned, but otherwise unhurt, and Keemo found himself breathing a sigh of relief. He had always dreamed of a daring battle in the skies between himself and the "renegade-Johnny-Law", but he had never actually anticipated it happening. So far, it had been even more entertaining than he had anticipated, but he was not so foolish as to completely ignore the danger of the situation. He would have to end the fight quick if his crew and his ship were going to get out of this alive.

Cranking the wheel hard to port, he spun the ship around so that its broadest point was parallel with that of the _Granite Fist_'s. It provided a large target, but it also gave him an open shot. "CRACKEN, FIRE ALL GUNS!"

His old captain responded, and all three cannons fired on the enemy ship, blasting clear through its wooden planks and out the other side. The Imperial ship seemed to hang suspended in mid-air and then began its long fall towards the ground, fire and smoke pouring from its decking; one of the cannon blasts must have struck the Rodanian crystal.

"Well," Keemo said to himself as he triumphantly watched the ship begin to fall. "That wasn't so difficult."

He had barely finished the sentence when the _Draedelus_ gave a sudden lurch, catching everyone off guard. As he struggled to keep his feet, Keemo saw another grappling hook gripping on to his boat; the Imperials must have launched it in one last-ditch effort to take them down with them. Keemo spun the wheel hard in the opposite direction, and a moment later the cord snapped, separating the ships once again. Breathing another sigh of relief, he started to check if his crew was ok.

"JEM!"

Dash's cry snapped Keemo's attention towards where his crewman stood gazing over the railing. A giant lump settled in his throat as he and the other crewmen leapt to Dash's side, peering over the edge into the sky beneath. Sure enough…

"She fell…" Dash raged. "She fell, and I couldn't save her! I couldn't…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Keemo saw a bright green flash, followed a moment later by a green cap being thrust into his hands. "Hold this please," a voice asked him.

A second later, he and the others watched in shock as Link dove headfirst over the side.

"What's he doing?" Dash screamed in shock. "He's insane!"

"Nope," Jon replied, and Keemo noticed that the young cabin boy was grinning from ear to ear.

"He's Link."

* * *

Far on the ground below, making his way along the mountain paths, the cloaked man who had been following Link from Hogart's Pass pushed his way patiently through the underbrush. No animals barred his path, and even some of the trees seemed to recoil; the entire forest seemed to shrink in fear from his presence.

Looking up in the air he noticed a large black mass—a ship, no doubt—fall from the sky. Following behind it was a small dark speck, most likely a piece of debris. And above that…

The man felt a tingling on his left hand. Looking down on it, then looking back up towards the sky, he smiled in anticipation. "Well," he said quietly to himself as he continued his trek, "This should prove to be most interesting."

* * *

Link pulled his arms tight against his body, attempting to cut down on the drag as he sliced through the air towards Jem. The pirate-woman was falling spread-eagled in an instinctual attempt to slow her fall, as futile as it may be. Thankfully, it made Link's task that much easier.

As he edged closer and closer, he began drawing on the Magical energy he would need to teleport them both back to the ship; there was a limited amount of distance he could teleport another person over, and he needed to reach her quickly in order for it work. Thankfully, it looked as if that would be the case.

Suddenly, a flaming piece of decking from the downed ship flew into his path, and Link had to flip in mid-air in order to avoid striking it. The momentary lapse in his momentum widened the distance between him and Jem even more, and again he pulled his arms in as he shot towards her.

As he came closer, he reached out ahead of him, until he was finally able to grab hold of her. "Don't worry!" he yelled as he pulled her close towards him, "I've got you!"

Her face took a shocked look, but nevertheless she seemingly retained her composure. "You've got me? Who's got you?"

"Don't worry, it's all taken care of!" Link assured her, as he cast Farore's Wind.

Nothing happened.

He tried again, yet still nothing happened. They were too far out of range, and the ground was rapidly catching up with them. "Oh boy…"

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, everything's under control!" he assured her as a new plan began to form in his head. Dispelling the warp point on the ship, he instead created a new one even as they fell. "HOLD ON!" he told her. The fell for a few seconds more, and then he cast the spell. There was a quick feeling of déjà vu as they reappeared several dozen feet above their previous position, but the plan had worked; their momentum had slowed enough to ensure a painful, yet non-fatal landing, in the raging, white-capped rapids of the river below them.

They hit the water hard, and Link struggled to keep his grip on Jem's hand. Pulling them up to the surface, he cast about desperately for a place to land. Spotting a tree branch hanging over the river, he pulled out his longshot and took aim.

Suddenly, even the water seemed to desert them as he and Jem tumbled over the side of a waterfall. Arms flailing, they fell the distance to land in the relatively calm pool beneath them.

Momentarily stunned, Link regained his senses and cast about for Jem. Spotting her lying face down in the water, he swam towards her and grabbed hold as he began swimming towards the nearest shore. Hauling the prone woman up onto the bank, Link checked her vitals to make sure that everything was still going strong. Thankfully the were, and after breathing a quick 'thank-you' to the goddesses, Link himself collapsed into unconsciousness.


	12. The Walk

Chapter Eleven The Walk

Shrike looked down into the training pit, observing the spectacle below. Supposedly, it was meant to be a "combat session" for Kilix's trainees, but really, Shrike had quickly discovered, it was simply an opportunity for Scorpion to show and prove her superiority.

The warrior-woman stood in the middle of a circle, surrounded by three trainees, each armed with a wooden staff, while she herself held a short wooden sword in one hand and a bullwhip in the other. There was a cocky smirk on her face as she motioned for her students to attack.

The first came at her at once, spinning his staff towards her head. Scorpion blocked it with ease, as well as the follow-up strike at her midsection. She leapt gracefully into the air and high over the pupil's head, snagging the coiled whip around his neck as she landed and pulled him to the ground. Letting the whip run loose, she twirled it over her head with a resounding crack. Lashing out towards the next attacker, she cracked the whip at his legs, causing him to jump back. Leaping forward, she hit him twice with her sword, knocking him out. The final attacker wasted no time and swung for her back, a clever if somewhat cowardly move. Scorpion brought her sword up over her head and blocked the strike, then twisted underneath her arm until she was facing him. The student leapt back to get some room, and that was his final mistake. Scorpion snapped her whip at him, catching him across the face and left a large gash along his cheek. She lashed out again and entwined his throat. Pulling him towards her, she offered him a triumphant grin before striking him over the head with her weapon. And just like that, it was over.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

Shrike didn't even move at the sound of Kilix's voice, even though he had not seen his brother since his arrival at the base three days ago. "I suppose she is. After a fashion."

Kilix just laughed. "Good answer. To each his own, of course. Still, there is something to be said about our attraction to violence." Both men fell silent at this, letting the thought linger. It was Kilix who broke the silence. "Come on, baby brother. Take a walk with me."

* * *

Kilix's base, Shrike had discovered, was indeed located in Putnia, hidden away in the catacombs deep beneath the city. "I found them shortly after the conclusion of the War of Unification," Kilix explained as he and Shrike walked the streets of Chichen Sola. They were dressed in regular peasant garb in order to blend in with the crowd. "I can't even remember why I was wandering under the city in the first place, but there they were. As soon as I saw them, I realized that they would be perfect…perfect for my plan of a free and unified Hyrule."

Shrike nodded in understanding. "They are very well hidden. A fine place to amass an army in secret."

Kilix smirked. "Yes, I suppose it is. Too bad that's not what I'm doing."

"Really? When I chose to accompany you, you told me that I'd come to understand what it is you're planning. So far, all I see is the training of deadly killers hell-bent on the overthrow of Hyrule."

"Overthrow isn't the word I'd use," Kilix countered. "Rearrange, maybe, but not overthrow."

They walked in silence for a while, watching the people as they passed. It was Kilix who broke the silence. "You remember the Sheikah you encountered in the Sacred Realm? The survivors of the war with Necron, who were transported there? What were they like?"

Shrike considered this for a moment. "They were efficient. Honorable, to a certain extent. Skillful, brave, and valiant, but cold…detached."

"And what did you think about this? This apparent detachment."

Shrike hadn't been expecting that question, but he discovered that it was one he had often considered. "I…I realized that they were the people I had been trained to act like, to think like, the way Impa was trained. But I couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with them…that they were missing something vital to understanding what it meant to be a Sheikah, something that we lost long ago."

"Exactly," Kilix smiled. "That is exactly how I felt, and exactly the puzzle that I've been trying to solve with my academy. Here, I want to show you something." He led Shrike up the stairs of a small temple, and then, making sure no one saw them, they shimmied up the wall towards the roof. Leading the way to a skylight, Kilix pointed down into the room below. Shrike noticed a monk sitting in a meditative, seemingly oblivious to the outside world. "Now, come over here," Kilix commanded, leading him to the edge. Peering out into the alley, they saw a haggard looking woman dressed in rags, knocking at the door. Clutching her leg was a young child.

"Why doesn't someone answer?" Shrike asked. "Surely the monk can hear them?"

"Oh, I'm sure he can. But his hearing isn't what's in question; it's whether or not he _cares_ is what we need to determine. And I think the answer should be fairly obvious: he doesn't."

Shrike watched the scene in silence. He desperately wanted to disagree with Kilix, to find some fault in his argument. But as he watched the woman turn away in sad defeat, he just couldn't argue. "So what is you're saying?" he asked quietly. "That the old Sheikah were cold and distant? I figured that out myself; I didn't need this little show."

"I know that," Kilix agreed. "But I find that a live example is usually the best way to go. It was also a good lead in to my point. The Sheikah became so fixated on their oath to protect the royal family that they ignored the people that matter, the people that make Hyrule and Putnia, and all the other nations function. The so-called 'little people'. Those are the people I aim to help." Again, Shrike was silent. Smiling, Kilix clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on…let's walk some more."

* * *

"The government, as it currently exists among nations, is designed to keep a select few above the majority of the people, all in the name of creating a 'stable' and 'balanced' society," Kilix explained as they continued their journey through the city. "A noble goal, obviously—it's the same goal that all sane people want. The problem isn't in the goal, but in the natural urges and corruption of the mortal beings who take it upon themselves to lead."

"If you're going to tell me that people are naturally corrupt and can't be trusted with great power for fear of misuse, save it," Shrike told him. "I've heard it all before."

"I'm sure you have. But that's not where I was going. My point is that in order to provide the free will and lease on life that all beings desire, the elite force their own wills upon the rest of us. The hypocrisy of the situation is obvious."

Shrike nodded as they moved past a vendor selling fruit. "It's a necessary evil. Not everyone can be trusted to lead."

"I totally agree. People cannot be trusted to lead others, as ultimately, given no other option, they will choose what is best for themselves over what is best for those they command. That's just the nature of the beast." Kilix smiled as they approached another vendor. "See that man there? Let's assume he has a family; a wife, kids, maybe a pet of some kind. He sells his goods in order to provide that family with the essentials they need to survive. His goals appear selfless and sincere, don't they?"

Again, Shrike nodded. "There is no greater gift than the love one can and will give to their family."

"Again, you're right. But think about this; the man obviously loves his family, and wants them to live as best as they can, and he can't stand the thought of ever losing them. Now that fear—the fear of loss—is what drives people to do what they do, strictly and solely for themselves. Loss of loved ones, loss of reputation, loss of lunch, it's all the same. A selfish act to maintain one's own well being, physical, emotional, or otherwise. So now this noble deed of working all day to feed your family ultimately becomes just another act of self-preservation, of and for your own survival."

As distasteful as it sounded, Shrike had to admit that he had never thought of it like that. "Your idea is interesting, but hardly universal. Not everyone is like that."

Kilix laughed. "Oh really? Let's take a look at your wife, Zelda, the mother of your only child. She is quite possibly the smartest being alive in this realm. Her mind is constantly in motion, figuring in every possible scenario that may come of every possible action. Given all this, look at how she's dealt with this current crisis; she sends her husband and the leader of the Chosen to request the aid of a foreign country in tracking down a single man, a country who's relationship with Hyrule is tentative at best. She knew that Allastaheem would never help, because he's a cowardly and arrogant power monger and it's just not in his nature. Instead of sending a diplomatic envoy with experience in political negotiations and bureaucratic bargaining, she sends Malon, a woman notorious for her strong will and willingness to do whatever it takes to fulfill her mission, regardless of the cost, and she sends you, the man with the greatest personal stake in all of this. That, and you're both members of the Chosen, two of the most capable and dangerous warriors in history. She knew that you would ignore the king if that's what it took, and that you two would have the greatest chance of success. And there's no doubt she knows about Link's presence in Stygia, probably through that Kokiri girl he's friends with. Does she tell him to back off, to approach with caution? I highly doubt it. She knows full well that Link will break every law and every treaty necessary to find Jax and Val, and she gives him free reign. Zelda has now risked open war with not one, but two antagonistic nations. She risks the families of Hyrule so that she can save her own. Can you honestly tell me that that's not selfish?"

As was usually the case, Shrike wanted to disagree, but couldn't without sounding hypocritical himself. If nothing else, Kilix certainly knew how create a moral quandary. "Then tell me, my brother…what do you suggest? How would you run Hyrule?"

"That," Kilix grinned, "Is a lesson for another day. And besides, I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

Shrike was once again watching training sessions, this time as several of the students sparred. Kilix had given him much to think of, and that was exactly what he had done. He was still thinking and pondering when he felt a new presence join him. "They are progressing quickly, aren't they? My students, that is."

Shrike nodded. "Yes, Scorpion, you are training them well. Though it seems that you tend to focus your attention on those showing the most potential and leave the others to fend for themselves."

Scorpion smirked. "Survival of the fittest, Shrike. Leave the weak behind and tend to the strong. Such is the way of things."

"Perhaps. But that does not mean that the others cannot be helped."

"Humph. People usually get thoughtful after Kilix takes them for a 'walk'. Not me, of course. Everything made perfect sense."

"I'm sure it did. In any case, I was hoping you'd come up here. There is something I wish to tell you." Shrike turned to face her. "Kilix has asked me to train those students I feel have the most potential. He's doing so in the hopes that the experience will sway me over to his side completely. However, I find the proposition intriguing. Regardless, what I wanted to tell you was that I have decided to take my students from your class."

A dangerous look flashed across the warrior woman's face. "Oh really? And who did you have in mind?"

Shrike motioned down to the training floor. "Spider, Griffin, Yelena, Isis, and Forge."

Scorpion's harsh look changed to one of amusement. "Them? _Those_ are the students you think have the most potential? Believe me, you're welcome to them."

"Thank you." This time it was Shrike's turn to smile, in his own, barely noticeable way. "I'm sure it will an prove to be an interesting experience for all of us."


	13. Watching

Chapter Twelve Watching

Zelda sat in her usual spot in the palace gardens, a spot she usually came to when she needed to focus, to clear her head. However, the lush greenery and floral beauty surrounding her offered no special insight or soothing effects this day. Nor had it for the last several days, ever since Malon had returned and had told her that her husband had gone with Kilix.

She just couldn't understand it. She had tried to rationalize it as best as she could, telling herself that it was all part of some plan, that Shrike had already defeated the rogue Sheikah and would be returning any minute now, appearing out of thin air like he always did. But that was the hopeful aspect of Zelda thinking, the irrational side. Deep in her heart, she knew that it wasn't that simple.

Shrike had never been the impulsive type; he rarely did anything without first having some sort of plan put together. He was calm, collected, and temperate, the voice of reason among his comrades in the Chosen, and often a sounding board for Zelda's own uncertainties. But ever since the children had been taken and Kilix had come into their lives, his focus had been shattered, unbalanced, and even Malon had noticed on their short journey that their were moments when he hardly seemed in control of his actions. Impa's description of Kilix came back to her every time she pondered this, and Zelda couldn't help but realize that, even if Shrike didn't see it himself, the Sheikah was slowly becoming more and more like his brother, and this apparent defection only solidified that observation. And Shrike had never been secretive, had never concealed truths, but from Malon's story, it was obvious that this was now the case.

Regardless of whether or not Shrike was planning to defeat Kilix from the inside, or if he had indeed gone over to the other side, Zelda knew that the man she had known as her husband would never be the same again.

"Zelda?"

The queen's attention turned towards the little Kokiri girl that was walking up towards her. Saria was had a natural sense of empathy about her, partly as a consequence of being the Forest Sage, and partly because she had been raised in nature with the Kokiri, and she had known that the best thing she could do for Zelda was to give her space. But now, business needed to be handled. "Is he ready, Saria?"

The green-haired girl grimaced slightly. "As ready as he'll ever be, I guess. Don't expect much though. He's far from cooperative…"

* * *

By the time they made it down to the dungeons, Zelda could see what Saria had meant. The Dark Sheikah they had captured sat on a stool in his cell, staring directly ahead, an arrogant smirk on his face. Malon and Impa stood on the other side of the bars, Malon's expression frustrated and angry. Turning towards the approaching pair, she smiled a little. "Have fun," she told them.

Zelda stepped up to the bars. "I want to know…"

"Power through passion," the prisoner interjected, "Peace through aggression. Strength through fear. Order through chaos. Light from the shadows. Such is the way of the Sheikah."

"He does that every time you try to ask him something," Impa explained. "He's been doing it all day. It is a perversion of the old Sheikah code. It seems Kilix has sought to 'improve' on the old ways."

Zelda frowned. And _this_ was what Shrike was going to learn? "Your loyalty is admirable, but…"

"Power through passion…"

"Oh for the love of Din," Malon cursed. "This is getting us nowhere. I'll still say you should let me head back out there. Kilix is in Putnia, I know it!"

"No Malon," Zelda told her. "We need you here. Besides, we may already have a war brewing with Stygia, and I do not want to add Putnia to that mix." She turned back towards the prisoner. "And if this is all the cooperation he will offer, then he could stay here as long as he likes."

They turned to leave, when a chilling, hollow laughter stopped them. Turning back, they saw the prisoner looking up at them. But his eyes were different: they were glossed over to a milky white. "Quitting so soon?" he asked, but his voice sounded layered, as if another, feminine voice was talking over him. "I'd thought you'd be a little more persistent."

Not even bothering to hide her shock, Zelda stepped back up to the bars. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The prisoner laughed again. "As to your first question, I think the answer should be obvious. As for the second…well, what I want, I'll have soon enough."

"Miratha," Saria said, her tone bitter. "You're the one who took Jax and Val."

"Guilty as charged," the Stygian queen laughed. "They are an integral part of our plans right now. I'm sure you understand."

"What do you want with them?" Malon demanded. "I swear, if you've done anything to hurt them…"

"Oh, not to worry," Miratha chided. "Believe me when I say we have nothing but their best interests in mind. We need them alive and well."

Before Malon could say anything else, Zelda placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why have you come here, Miratha? Is there something you want of us? Or are you just here to gloat?"

Miratha laughed again. "Always the diplomat, my young queen. My reason for using this crude vessel for communication is to offer a warning: we are watching you. Our spies are everywhere, some closer than you think. And as for your brother, the Hero of Time? Well, let's just say that he is being dealt with. Do not try to stop us, Queen Zelda. You can't halt the inevitable." The prisoner gave a wicked, malicious grin. "See you soon." And then his head slumped into his chest, unconscious.

The four women stood staring into the cell, unsure of what to do next. Finally, Saria said, "So…what are we supposed to make of that?"

"She was telling the truth," Impa said. "She wanted to frighten us, and by saying that the children are still alive hints that she still has something sinister planned for them."

"But what was it she meant about Link being 'dealt with'?" Malon wanted to know. "And what did she mean by spies being 'closer than we think'?"

Zelda took all this in, but another question kept forcing its way into her mind. "What I want to know," she said slowly, "Is why she kept saying 'we'."

* * *

Miratha rose from her throne and stretched her back, like a cat sitting up from a nap. She was tall and curvaceous, truly a beautiful woman, and the expensive and royal clothing she wore added to her sense of majesty. She had pale white skin, and hair so blonde that it was almost white. Her eyes were a chilling ice pink, and her lips were scarlet red. But there was something artificial about her beauty, a chilling coldness that robbed any warmth from her looks. When she smiled, it was the smile of a predator just finishing off its prey.

She was smiling now.

She glided across the chamber, making her way towards the statue that stood directly across from her throne. The carving was of a man, powerfully built and imposing, a heavy sword grasped in his hands. Stepping up to it, she placed her hands on its cold stone chest. "It is done, my love. They now know that we are watching them."

**"EXCELLENT,"** a deep voice boomed. **"THAT SHOULD GIVE THEM SOMETHING TO WORRY ABOUT FOR A WHILE. HAS ZARKOMOFF RETURNED?"**

"Yes, he arrived at the royal city four days ago."

**"MAKE SURE THAT HE STAYS THERE, WITH THE OTHER GOVERNORS. THE TIME IS NOT YET RIGHT FOR THEM TO KNOW OF MY PLANS…WE'LL LET THEM BASK IN THEIR SELF-PERCEIVED POWER A LITTLE WHILE LONGER."**

Miratha shivered in anticipation. "So the preparations are nearly in order? It is almost time?"

**"YES. BY THE TIME THE HERO ARRIVES, I SHALL BE READY."**

"Then you don't expect Groon to defeat him?"

**"IF GROON SHOULD BE SUCCESSFUL, THEN THE HERO WAS NOT WORTHY TO BEGIN WITH. BESIDES, HE STILL HAS TO DEAL WITH FEAR. _THAT_ BATTLE SHOULD PROVE TO BE MOST ENLIGHTENING."

* * *

**

His head throbbing slightly as he battled his way back into conscious, Link finally managed to open his eyes. For a moment, he was afraid that he had gone blind, but as his eyes began to focus, he realized that the darkness he saw was in fact the ceiling of a cave. _"A cave? Wasn't I just in the water? And why does it smell so good?"_

"Good morning," a new voice greeted him, and Link turned his head to see Jem sitting next to a small fire, a side of meat roasting on a spit above it. "Nice to see you're still with me."

"Where else would I go?" Link asked groggily. "After all, you're so much fun to be around." He discovered that he was lying on a bed of leaves and grass, covered by a hastily made blanket of the same material. "Where are we anyway?"

"Well," Jem explained, as she brought over a crudely made wooden cup full of water, "After you managed to save our lives, I pulled us out of the river and up to this cave. That was about two days ago. You've been asleep ever since."

"The fall and all that magic took a lot out of me," Link agreed as he took a sip from the cup. "Still, it's better than the alternative." He began to push the blanket aside when he made a startling discovery.

"Sweet Nayru!" he gasped, quickly pulling the blanket back over him. "Where are my clothes?"

Jem grinned mischievously and pointed over to the wall, where his clothes and weapons were hanging. "I took them off so you wouldn't catch pneumonia."

"TWO DAYS AGO?"

Jem was laughing hysterically now. "Well, I'm still a woman! You have a great body. And I know you were sneaking peeks while I had mine off…"

Link gulped, his face turning red. "Look Jem…I was seriously out cold, and anything I did or did not do was completely against my will. You're a beautiful woman, and believe me, I'm flattered, but I…well, I love my wife very, very much, and I…"

Still laughing, Jem tossed him his pants. "I'm just kidding! Even unconscious, you were the perfect gentleman. Your wife is a very lucky woman."

"I sometimes wonder if she sees it that way, considering all the stress I cause her." Pulling on his pants, Link edged over to the fire, taking the meat Jem offered him. "She would probably play that same trick on me."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she replied, also starting to eat.

"So where are we?" Link asked after he had finished. "Geographically, I mean."

Jem paused for a moment, taking a sip of water. "Well, do you want the good news or bad news first?"

Frowning, Link said, "Let's start with the good news."

"Well," she began to explain, "The good news is that our little trip down the river was in the right direction, so we're still heading towards Miratha's castle. The bad news is we have to cross through Grecken Forest to get there."

"What's so bad about Grecken Forest?" Link asked.

"Oh, apart from the fact that it's haunted, with dark and evil creatures wandering through it, nothing in particular."

Link grinned to himself. "Sounds just like home. When can we leave?"

Jem couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Whenever you're ready. But trust me on this; the Forest is nothing to mess with. I'm not ashamed at all when I say that I'm afraid of what might be in there.

"Don't worry," Link assured her. "After all, there's nothing to fear but fear itself."


	14. Fear

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Fear**

Link and Jem made their way through the thick trees of Grecken Forest, and Link, who had grown up in the most magical and dangerous forest in Hyrule, was beginning to see what Jem had meant about the place. He had never before felt claustrophobic in an outdoor environment, but the huge, tangled trees and the close muggy air were finally starting to get to him. That, and pervading sense of dread creeping at the edge of his consciousness.

"I really, really, hate this place," Jem muttered beside him. "They say that the dead walk the trails, looking for fresh meat."

"Well, considering the state we're in, I wouldn't worry about that," Link muttered. Indeed, they were both covered with dirt and grime, their clothes torn and battered, and generally in poor disrepair. Still, looking back over his shoulder, he could see the fear in Jem's eyes, and decided he needed to do something to cheer her up, even if it was just to get her talking. "So, tell me about yourself Jem. Have you always been a pirate?"

Jem smiled, as if sensing his plan and silently thanking him for it. "No, not always. It's a little complicated though…"

Laughing a little, Link replied, "Trust me, I have some experience with complicated stories."

"Well, my mother…well, my mother was a 'professional companion'," she started, and Link didn't need to ask what that meant. "My father was one of her clients, I never knew is name. Her 'sponsor' was a slime ball from Hogart Pass named Nico."

Link remembered Keemo's strained conversation with the man, and understood now why it had made the pirate captain so angry. "Must have been a hard childhood."

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure. But my mom did the best that she could. She loved me, and cared for me, and did her very best to keep me out of the business, which was a lot harder than you'd think. In time, I fell in with other kids in the same position, and we began working the streets, stealing what we needed." She smiled to herself. "As you can imagine, I got pretty good. When I was about ten, Nico began to take notice of my skills, and tried to force my mother into letting me work for him. My mom refused, and we fled south, into the forests." Jem swallowed as she dug up painful memories. "But she got sick…the Fever…and she didn't make it to Welkan, the next town over. I eventually made my way there, when Keemo caught me trying to steal his money pouch. He was only first-mate at the time, but he took me to Cracken and vouched for me, so they let me stay on board, which was rare, considering women on ships are thought to be bad luck. And I've been there ever since."

"Well, Keemo and Cracken don't really strike me as your typical pirates."

Jem laughed. "No, they're not. Which may be one of the reasons we're not as successful as Keemo would like us to be. But while we may never be rich, we'll always have each other. Everybody needs a family."

Link couldn't help but smile, as he thought about his own motley circle of friends and family. Jem was right: sometimes mud ran just as thick as blood.

"How about you?" she asked him. "What's your story? According to Jon, there's about five or six different legends in his homeland about where you come from."

Link laughed. "You got a couple days?"

Smiling in return, Jem replied, "Hey, it's not like we're going anywhere."

* * *

The forest was frighteningly silent at night. There were no birds, no animals, no insects, not even the rustle of the wind. It seemed as if Link and Jem were the only living beings in the entire woods. It was the silence more than anything else that had Link on edge.

They had stopped for a few short hours in a small glade just off of the trail, and Link had tried to start a fire. However, the wood would not catch, so he had been forced to call upon a small ball of Din's Fire, which the currently huddled close to.

"I don't like this," Jem muttered. "This isn't natural."

"I know," Link agreed, his eyes searching the surrounding trees for any sign of danger. "How much longer till we're out of here?"

"Not much," Jem replied. "Less than half a day…a eight hours, if we hurry."

Nodding to himself, Link said, "In that case, if you don't mind, I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

"Fine by me…this place doesn't exactly promote a welcoming front."

**"Oh, I wouldn't say that…"**

Link and Jem both jumped to their feet, weapons in hand. The voice had seemed to echo throughout the forest. "Where are you?" Link demanded. "Show yourself!"

**"We are everywhere…"** the voice answered, and there was a loud rustling in the undergrowth as the wind suddenly picked up. **"We are the ones who hold dominion over this realm…and we do not tolerate the warmth of the living in our domain…"**

At that moment, Link and Jem were surrounded by soldiers in ancient armor. But these soldiers were not of flesh and blood; they were the shades that were left behind, skeletal visages of warriors long past.

Jem backed towards Link, shivering in terror. "Listen to me," Link called out to the ghosts. "We mean you no harm, and did not mean to disturb you. Please, just let us pass, and you'll have no trouble from us."

**"We do not desire your compliance…"** the wraiths moved in closer, **"We desire your lives…your flesh…the sensations now lost to us…"**

"I don't think they're going to let us go, Link," Jem whispered through gritted teeth.

"No kidding," Link agreed, a plan forming in his mind. "Can you run?"

"What? Of course!"

"No, I mean _really_ run. Like all the demons of the Dead Realm were after you."

Jem couldn't help but smile. "Looks like we're going to find out."

**"Prepare yourself, fleshlings…"** the ghosts began to move in. **"Soon you will join us in the nothingness of Limbo…"**

Link didn't give them a chance to explain any more. Casting Din's Fire, he created a globe of flames around Jem and himself, scattering the spirits momentarily. Grabbing her hand, he sprinted through the gap and into the woods. Before long he could hear the sounds of the spectral warriors following behind.

"We've got to go faster Link!" Jem urged him, obviously taking a look behind them.

"Well, when you learn to fly, let me know!" Suddenly, Link felt an icy chill grip his ankle, and he almost tripped when he discovered what it was: a bony, spectral hand reaching up through the ground. Jem screamed as other limbs sprang from the ground and the surrounding trees, grazing them but thankfully never getting a firm grip. Pushing Jem ahead of him, he cried, "Go! I'll cover us!" He cast Din's Fire again, this time in the form of a burning wall of flame, stopping the spirits momentarily. Turning, he sprinted after Jem.

He had not gone far before a strange sensation began to overtake him, a sickness that hit him straight in his stomach. His vision began to blur, and his muscles began to weaken, and a dull, throbbing pain echoed in his hand. He struggled to keep his legs moving, to keep running, but his legs wouldn't let him. He collapsed to his knees, his stomach emptying as he struggled to breath.

"Link!" Jem's voice sounded far away, and when she grabbed his shoulders he could barely feel her touch. "Link, come on! We've got to keep going, they're right behind us!"

"I…I can't…I feel…" Link couldn't finish his thought; he had no idea _what _he was feeling, only that he had never felt so terrible in his life. But it was starting to pass…his body was quickly getting back to normal.

"Well, can you be sick later?" Jem urged. "I don't think this is the sort of place we want to be stopping at…"

His vision clearing, Link looked up at their surroundings, and understood exactly what she meant. They stood inside a wide ring of stone pillars, carved into the visage of skeletons twisted in torment, holding a torch above their heads, blue flame casting a ghastly hue on the surrounding area. Rubble and stone debris was strewn about the area, remnants of some forgotten structure. Even more distressing where the bones Link saw lying among them.

"Farore's breath…" he swore, "What is this place?"

"Farore doesn't live here," a new voice offered. Link and Jem spun around to find a new, solid figure leaning against one of the pillars. He was heavily cloaked and hooded, so they had no idea what they were facing, but the voice was chilled and frightening. "None of the Sisters do. This land belongs to the Brothers."

His hand throbbing more than ever, Link got to his feet, fighting the strange sensation giving him the urge to draw his sword. The ghosts, it seemed, had decided to leave them alone for now, but Link knew that this man, whoever he was, was the far greater threat.

"Don't worry about the sickness," the man continued as he stepped further into the circle. "It happened to me as well, just now. Something to do with being in such close proximity, I think."

"Who are you?" Jem demanded. "What are you talking about?"

Ignoring her, the man came closer, but stopped at a reasonable distance. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Link. It gives me a sense of…completion…a sense of balance!"

Link wanted to disagree…wanted to do so desperately. Yet he couldn't help but acknowledge that what he said was true. "The lady asked you a question: who are you?"

Reaching up, the man undid his cloak and let it fall to the ground. Underneath, he was dressed in a midnight blue, form-fitting body suit, crisscrossed with many belts and buckles with thin, fingerless gloves. At his back he wore a sword, as well as several daggers. He was tall and lanky, around Link's build, but his muscles had a tense, ready look to them. But it was his face that gave Link pause. He had stringy white hair and pale skin, and his eyes were an icy pink. He would have been considered handsome, in another time and place. The face was nearly identical to Link's. Nearly, but not entirely, as if just enough changes had been added to keep them distinguishable.

"My name is Sever," he explained, "And even though I didn't realize it till just recently, I've been waiting my whole life to meet you, Link."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, fearing the answer.

Sever began to pace back and forth, like a wild animal surveying its prey. "For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, Link. For every force there is an equivalent counterforce. I'm your counterforce, Link, just as you are mine." He raised his right hand so that Link could see the back of it, and immediately the throbbing in his own increased. He looked down and saw that his Triforce mark was glowing through his gauntlet. _"That's impossible…it can't be…unless…"_ Looking up, he saw a silver glow emanating from Sever's hand, and saw three triangles take shape. However, the arrangement of the triangles was different than his; instead of the three making one larger shape, this one had two triangles balancing atop another.

"This," Sever explained, "Is _my_ Triforce, Link. The Triune." And with that, the pain stopped, as if all Link needed was to know what it was he was facing. His sword was in his hand, even as Link drew his own.

"Jem," he said. "Get clear."

The pirate shook her head in defiance. "No way. Whatever's going on, I'm staying right here with you."

"Jem, please! You don't understand what this is." What Link didn't tell her was that he didn't entirely understand it either. But he knew that he had to face this man alone. This time she listened, and hurried off to the side, but still positioned to see and hear everything that was happening.

Sever watched her go, smiling to himself. "Don't worry…I wasn't going to hurt her. Tonight belongs to me and you." The two men began circling each other, looking for an opening in which to strike.

"Then tell me this, Sever," Link pressed, his every instinct on alert. "What counterforce are you, exactly?"

Sever's grin widened. "Think about it Link. You can't have courage without having something to be courageous in the face of. You're Courage. Me…I'm Fear!"

And the battle began. Sever swung his sword high, and Link barely managed to block and follow through with his own counter, a stab at Sever's chest. Spinning out of the way, Sever came around behind him and slashed at Link's back. Link brought Stonecutter up behind his head, deflecting the attack and spinning to face his opponent. Sever came at him again, with three quick slashes at his waist. Link blocked them all, then followed through with a roundhouse kick that caught Sever in the stomach. Link raised his sword to stab downwards, but Sever rolled forward and swept his legs out from under him. Falling hard on his back, Link managed to roll out of the way just in time as Sever brought his foot down right where Link's chest had been. Coming to his feet, Link lashed out with a stab to Sever's gut followed by a reversed slash at his neck, but the strange man dodged the first blow and then arched his back underneath the second.

They continued on like this for what seemed like hours to Link, like days, neither gaining ground, both fighters giving what looked like a flawless performance. Link had faced a physical mirror of himself years ago in the Water Temple, and had more recently battled a reflection of his own dark emotions during the war with Ganon. But Sever…

Sever was his exact equal in every way imaginable. Even the way he moved complimented Link in every way, just as Link complimented him. And he had never, ever, faced an opponent in which he felt such a complete desire to win at any cost, even when he had faced Ganon. It was as if some deeper part of him took offence to Sever's very existence, and wouldn't be satisfied until that existence was ended, and Link knew without a doubt that it was the same with Sever.

Link had never enjoyed fighting. But now…

Now, nothing had ever felt more _right_.

* * *

Jem watched in awe and terror as the two warriors battled in the eerie ring, both men moving so fast that it was nearly impossible to follow. She had never seen anyone fight with the ferocity and power they displayed, and she was certain she would never see it again. Eventually, Link's sword began to glow blue with magical energy, even as Sever's blade pulsed with a white light. A loud crack of thunder seemed to emanate from the clashing blades, and Jem was forced to look away from the light.

It was then that she felt an unwelcome chill on the back of her neck. Drawing her dagger, she lashed out behind her, just into to dissolve the ghostly arm that had been reaching out towards her. Wherever they had been before, the spectral warriors were back, and still hungry for her. Picking up a broken tree limb, she jabbed it towards the nearest blue fire, setting it ablaze. Brandishing it ahead of her, she fought to keep the ghosts back. But she knew it was only a matter of time before they overwhelmed her.

Suddenly there was a ear-piercing screech and a flash of light from out in the woods, and Jem covered her eyes to keep from being blinded. And then, amid all the confusion, she heard the last voice she had expected to hear, and the only one she had wanted to hear for hours.

"Jem? JEM?"

"Dash?" she could hardly believe it. But there he was, racing out of the woods towards her, Keemo and the other pirates right behind him. He wrapped her in his arms, holding tightly, and she had never been so happy to see someone in her life. "What's happening? Where'd you guys come from?"

"We landed just outside the woods," Keemo explained. "I figured if you were still alive you'd be heading in this direction." Noticing her eyes going to the large crystal he held in his hand, the pirate captain laughed. "Oh this? Just a little trinket I picked up a couple years ago. Does bloody murder to the undead. Interesting story, actually, but one that can wait for another time." His face turned grim as his eyes found the battle ranging before him. "In the mean time, think you could explain why it looks like these two are going to tear each other apart?"

* * *

Both warriors stopped momentarily when they heard the shriek, their attention briefly drawn from each other. Sever looked back towards Link and smiled. "Looks like we'll have to finish this another day. Not exactly the sort of fight that promotes spectators. But we'll meet again, Link. We have to." With that, he leapt back into the shadows, disappearing in their embrace. Link almost chased after him, but the voices of the pirates called him back. Keemo stepped up to him, customary grin on his face, but an underlying worry hidden behind his eyes. "You dropped this kid," he said, handing Link his hat. Placing the green cap on his head, Link let the pirates lead the way out of the forest, letting Jem answer all their questions, Sever's words echoing in his head.

_"…we'll meet again, Link. We have to."_

What frightened Link the most was that, deep down, he couldn't wait for time to come.


	15. The First Tower

**Chapter Fourteen **

**The First Tower**

The next day, the arrived at Miratha's tower.

To say that it was huge was an understatement. It was the tallest building that Link had ever seen, and he had seen some tall buildings; this one even dwarfed Ganon's Tower. There were no battlements or surrounding towers, just the one, singular building rising like a spike to the heavens.

"Wow…" Jon breathed from his place beside him.

"Yeah," Link responded. "That's the word I was looking for."

Jem came up to stand beside them. "I hear that's not even the biggest tower she has. The one further north is supposed to be three times as big, and that's nothing compared to the Imperial Palace."

"And you've got to climb it?" Jon asked. "To the very top?"

Link just sighed. "That's generally the way these things work. Just once, it'd be nice to have a battle on the ground floor." He turned to face Jem. "Where are you guys dropping me off?"

Jem's face fell, and Link couldn't help but notice the guilt he saw on her face. But they both knew the score; the pirates had agreed to take him as far as was profitable or safe for them, and as much as he would've liked the help, he couldn't ask them to endanger themselves. "Keemo's going to drop you off at the edge of the forest. He figures if we go in any closer, we might be spotted."

"That'll be fine Jem. Thanks." He looked down at Jon and saw that the boy was fighting back tears. Placing a comforting hand on his head, he ruffled the boy's hair.

"All hands on deck!" Keemo's voice rang out. "Prepare to land!"

Jem turned and went to her position, taking Jon with her. Link watched them go, a tinge of regret tugging at him. He had yet to learn how Jon had even ended up in this realm, and now it seemed like it would remain a mystery. That, and the fact that the ragtag group of pirates was starting to grow on him, even Dash, in a certain love-hate sort of way. He would be sad to see them go.

Keemo steered the ship to a small clearing in front of the forest. When the ship was battened down, he called Link over. In his hands were a cloak and a small rucksack. "Here," he said, handing them over. "There's some food in there, and a little bit of money as well. On the other side of the forest there's a little town at the base of the tower. Poke around the right places, you might find someone to help." With that, he fell silent, and Link couldn't help but smile at the awkwardness.

"Thanks, Keemo…for everything. You guys put yourself on the line for me, and I don't know how I can repay that." Glancing down at Jon, Link added, "But I do want you to do one more thing for me: I want you to try and figure out a way for Jon to get back home. This isn't his world, in more ways than one."

"Well, what if he doesn't want to leave? I'd say that's the boy's decision."

Link shook his head. "His parents are good people, and friends of mine. Even if he does decide to stay, they should at least be allowed to know where their son is."

Keemo just smiled. "Well, considering everything else you put me through, this should be easy. I'll see what I can do." With that, he shook Link's hand in farewell.

The other pirates always said their goodbyes, some shaking hands, others simply smiling. Jem wrapped him in a warm embrace, whereas Dash—still doing his best to be surly—merely nodded, though Link was sure he saw a smile. Cracken gruffly told him to stay out of trouble, but he too was smiling. And finally, Jon, still fighting back tears, shook his hand in the manliest way he knew how. With that, Link stepped off the _Draedelus_ and headed into the woods, even as the ship rose into the sky behind him.

* * *

"Town," Link decided, was being generous to the collection of hovels that he was currently walking through. In all his travels, he had never seen a more impoverished community, and the sight of it turned his blood cold. Hyrule had its own share of poverty, but Zelda did her absolute best to keep it to a minimum, even if she couldn't do away with it entirely. But this…

The sight made Link wonder just kind of government was being run here, and who was really in charge.

He had wrapped the cloak around his shoulders, concealing his sword, and had pulled the hood down to hide his face. The effort seemed wasted, however, as the people he encountered paid little to no attention to him, so focused on their own survival they were. The majority seemed to be crowded around a large bulletin board positioned at what seemed to be the center of the community. Making his way over, Link stood at the back of the crowd, doing his best to see what the commotion was about. "What's going on?" he asked a bent old man standing next to him.

The man scowled at him, but replied, "Big announcement from the tower. Some pirates shot down an Imperial airship, now the Queen wants them, dead or alive."

Link's heart went cold at this news; there was only one pirate group foolish enough to do such a thing that he knew about. However, a woman in front of him quickly replied, "About damn time. About time someone decided to stand up to those fascists. They'll be dead by next week, but may the gods bless those Dreadnaughts."

Link couldn't help but smile at that as he turned and continued on his way. The smile soon faded, however, as he passed more and more misery and despair among the people. And though the recovery of Jax and Val was foremost in his mind, he couldn't help but feel the need to do something for these oppressed people. With any luck, he hoped, the perpetrators to both crimes would be one and the same.

Finally, he came to the tower. It had been visible ever since he had left the forest bordering the town, but he was still surprised at just how massive the structure was. Even Ganon's Tower of the future hadn't been as large and imposing. There was no moat, but a large drawbridge barred the way, and there were spikes and armaments protruding from the walls. It was a sinister construction, and Link's blood boiled at the thought of Jax and Val being held within.

He was just formulating a plan to storm the tower single-handedly when, surprisingly, the drawbridge began to lower, the ancient chains creaking in protest. Readying himself, Link stood there, waiting to see what might emerge. As the bridge lowered, he was only slightly surprised to see two of the strange rock-like creatures he had encountered during Keemo's raid. Each of the beings was armed with lances, swords strapped to their side, and with their imposing frames they looked vicious and ready for violence. However, neither of the beings attacked; they merely seemed to be waiting for him. Loosening his sword in its scabbard, he moved forward.

The two creatures moved in towards the castle, and Link was forced to follow. They led him through the doors, and into a grand entrance hall. There was a massive stairway leading to the upper floors, splitting at its top in two different directions. There were four statues situated around the room, the first three seeming to be identical presentations of the same man, though each had a different style of hair and clothing. The fourth one however, was of a tall, regal looking woman in a flowing gown and a haughty expression on her face, and Link came to the conclusion that whoever she was, she was the owner of the tower. In the center of the room was a large round symbol, surrounded by arcane scripture, and it was here that the creatures stopped. Link stepped onto the symbol, and almost immediately, he felt the ground rise underneath him; the floor, it seemed was also a lift to the higher levels, an alternative to the stairs.

"This is nice," Link said, mostly to himself, after a few minutes had passed. "Usually, I have to walk up all the stairs, fighting goons like you until I reach the top. This is a nice change though. All evil fortresses should have one of these." He hadn't expected a response, but the silence of the beings was still unnerving.

As they progressed, the ceiling became progressively closer, and for a moment, Link thought that they were trying to crush him. However, as the neared the top, a circular opening rumbled into being, as the stones seemed to spiral away from itself, until the rising platform settled in its place. Looking around, Link found himself standing in an elaborate throne room, decorated richly with expensive silks and statuary. The actual throne itself sat raised upon a steep dais, allowing the occupant total view over everything within and visa versa, though it was currently empty. The room was massive, the walls seeming to stretch out into the distance, and Link apprehensively surveyed the shadows around them, looking for unseen threats. Sure enough, half a dozen more of the rock creatures crept forward, though they remained at a safe distance.

"Welcome, Hero," a dulcet voice called, seeming to emanate from every corner of the room. Link instinctively turned towards the throne, and noticed that it was no longer empty. Lounging upon it was an extravagantly dressed woman, her gown rich and very decorative, the color of blood and gold. Her skin was pale, nearly white, and her eyes were an ice blue, her lips bright red, with cascades of pale blonde hair falling back into a long and intricate braid, a golden crown resting on her head. She was tall and curvaceous, and by all accounts she should have been beautiful, but there was something about her that repulsed Link to the very core—an ingrained sense of falseness and corruption about her that he couldn't ignore.

"Where are the children?" he demanded.

The woman laughed, a harsh, tinkling sound. "Oh my dear Link…no formalities? No introductions? We are in a royal court, after all…"

"Maybe you didn't hear me," Link cut in. "Where are the children?"

The woman's smile faded to a scowl of indignation. "They are here," she told him. "Unharmed and cared for…as befits _our_ wishes."

"Good. Give them to me."

The woman stood up, rising to her full intimidating height and looked down upon him. "I am Miratha, queen of Stygia. I rule over everything I foresee," her eyes narrowed as she shot him a look of pure venom. "Including you."

Link tensed up, fighting down his anger. "I don't particularly care who you are or what you rule. You will either give me Jax and Val, and we all walk out of here unharmed, or I will take them from you, and tear this tower to the ground in the process."

Miratha looked as if she was about to respond, but another voice boomed over hers. "**MIRATHA…I WISH TO SEE THIS MAN WHO MAKE SUCH DEMANDS OF ME."**

The queen tensed, as if unsure of how to respond. "But my love, you are not…"

"**DO AS I SAY!"**

Quailed, Miratha turned to the throne and pulled a lever built into the side. With a faint rumble, a hole opened at the base of the dais, and an imposing statue began to rise through the gap. The man it depicted was massive and powerfully built, the muscles looking as if they would burst from the stone. He had long hair, and a frightening face, caught in a perpetual scowl of arrogance. But it was the eyes that caught Link's attention…they seemed almost _alive_. He was caught even more off guard when the statue began to talk.

"**SO THIS IS THE SON OF THE MAN WHO DEFEATED ME…THE SON OF JAX…"** Link was taken completely by surprise, so much so that he couldn't even respond. "**YOU LOOK VERY MUCH LIKE HIM…THE STANCE, THE DETERMINATION,"** Link swore he saw the statue smirk. "**THE FOOLISHNESS…"**

"Listen," Link said. "I already told your friend here…give me the children, and we all walk away."

"**I'M AFRAID I CAN'T DO THAT, LINK. YOU SEE, THEY HAVE YET TO FULFILL THEIR DESTINED ROLES IN MY RESSURECTION…"** Even as the voice said this, Link could detect a hint of fatigue; obviously, whatever magic the force was using to speak through the statue was taxing its strength.

Miratha stepped forward and placed a hand on the statue's chest, stroking it lovingly. "Allow me, my love." With that, she turned back towards Link, a smug grin on her face. "In case you haven't already guessed, you stand in the presence of the great king Avbrellion," her grinned wavered slightly, but she still maintained her arrogant demeanor. "You see, your father had not the strength to truly defeat one so powerful as my liege…all he did was cause a minor setback. Avbrellion's spirit is too strong to be so easily destroyed, and he transferred his essence into this form of stone."

"What does this have to do with the children?" Link demanded, his muscles tensing even more.

"Actually, it was _you_ that we wanted Link. You or your sister." Miratha circled the statue, the smirk returning to her face. "You see, there is an ancient magic…a powerful spell that will allow my love to once again walk this realm. All we needed was the blood of Jax's heirs. Either one of you would have done, but as Zelda was too heavily protected and no one knew of your existence, we found ourselves at an impasse. Thankfully, Jax and Val were born."

Link didn't like where this was heading. Miratha continued, "Thanks in part to Kilix, the Dark Sheikah's aid, we managed to infiltrate the castle and plant one of our spies therein. After that, all we needed was to create a course of events that would guarantee Jax and Val would be in the same place at the same time."

"The Stygian envoy," Link replied, confirming his own suspicions. "They were the decoy."

"Indeed," Miratha laughed, the sound stoking the fires of Link's anger. "Of course, it worked without fail, and now here we are, standing at the cusp of my beloved's resurrection, and our revenge against the man who condemned him to this fate."

"**OF COURSE,"** Avbrellion's statue added, "**WHETHER THE CHILDREN SURVIVE THE ORDEAL REMAINS TO BE SEEN…"**

And with that, Link attacked.

Sprinting forward, Link charged towards the statue, Stonecutter in hand. He leapt high into the air, sword already glowing with magical energy, preparing to cleave the statue in two. Before the blow could land, however, there was a flash of crackling blue energy, and Link felt his body go rigid with pain. Crashing to the ground, he was once again assailed by Miratha's laughter. Looking towards the sound, he saw the Stygian queen now accompanied by another being. He was tall and powerfully built, his skin ashen and gray, with long cobalt hair and vacant eyes. He held a sword in one hand, and in the other a crackling ball of electricity danced between his fingers. "This is Groon," Miratha explained. "Prince of the Goram, those lovely creatures who accompanied you today." Link felt the newly named Goram move in closer, encircling them. "Unfortunately, Avbrellion and I have pressing business elsewhere, so we have asked Groon to keep you company. I am sure you two will get along just fine."

With that, a swirling portal opened up in the floor beneath them, similar to the one that the kidnappers had first used. Miratha and the statue sank into its depths, leaving Link alone with Groon and the Goram. Rising to his feet, Link removed his cloak and moved his sword into a fighting position. "Prepare yourself, boy," Groon smirked. "We treat our guests a little rough."

The prince's grin faded as Link smiled back. "Groon…in my experience, it's not a proper greeting unless the castle guard tries to kill me." Raising his free hand, Link beckoned him forward. "I'm Link…pleasure to meet you."


	16. The Deep End

**Chapter Fifteen **

**The Deep End**

There was the darkness. There was the room. And there was Shrike.

Sitting alone in the darkened room, Shrike had slipped into a deep meditative trance. Usually, he performed the technique as a means of cleansing his soul and mind, a type of catharsis. Today, however, he found his thoughts too cluttered to find any source of release.

Kilix had asked for one week in which to convince Shrike that his cause was just. It had now been two, and while Kilix had not asked for an answer, Shrike had also not given one. What that meant, he wasn't sure; all he knew was that he would have to make his decision soon. One could only hesitate for so long until action was needed.

"_Speaking of which…"_

Shrike snapped out of his trance and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a sword cutting where his head had been. Getting to his feet, he dodged a staff as it whizzed towards his chest, and arched his back just in time to avoid a sickle-and-chain. Flipping backwards, he maneuvered between several throwing stars as they struck the floor around him. He caught two more blades on the heel of his boot. "Impressive," he called out to the darkness. "But still not good enough."

And with that, he was darting around the room with such incredible speed that he was almost invisible. His fists connected with one body, and second later his feet knocked out another. Spinning around, he grabbed another in a headlock, kicked up his legs and ensnared another. Twisting, he brought both to the ground. Snatching one of the stars from the floor, he brought it up and stopped it at the neck of his final assailant, stopping him cold. "Lights!" he ordered. At his command, torches flared along the walls, and what had at one point been an empty room was now littered with four moaning bodies and one standing captive. "You are still relying too much on haste and overwhelming numbers," he instructed them. "All it takes is one drop of water to burst a dam…one single cut to fell a tree. Numbers do not always determine victory."

"Yeah, it just means you get to share the pain," Yelena grumbled as she got to her feet. She and the other trainees picked themselves up and began stretching out their aches.

Shrike pulled the shuriken from Forge's throat and patted him on the back. "Well done, all of you. Take a few minutes to rest, and we'll begin again."

* * *

From his vantage point above the training ground, Kilix watched as Shrike began leading his students in their kata. As their bodies moved in perfect unison, their breathing identical and steady, Kilix couldn't help but wonder at the change that had come over the five, seemingly hapless students. Before, they had been on the bottom rung of Kilix's academy; now, they were well on their way to the top. In one short week, Shrike had molded the five students into a force to be reckoned with.

A barely audible hiss escaped his companion, and Kilix grinned at Scorpion's anger. She had argued vehemently at allowing Shrike to train her 'lesser' students, calling it a waste of time and a misplacement of trust. To an extent, Kilix admitted, this was true; though the weeklong deadline had expired, Shrike had yet to give Kilix a definitive answer, and even though he hoped otherwise, he knew that this could prove to be very dangerous. If Shrike refused, he would have to die, and that was not something that Kilix was very much looking forward to.

"I still think it's a bad idea," Scorpion spat out. "He can't be trusted…he is still one of them!"

"I don't remember asking for you opinion, Scorpion," Kilix retorted. "Not that you are entirely wrong, though. Which is exactly why this will prove to be the ultimate test. If Shrike succeeds, then I'll know that my brother will stand by my side. In the unlikely event that he refuses or fails, then we'll know that there'll be no convincing him, and we can take the appropriate…steps…" if Scorpion detected the hesitation in his voice, she gave no indication; a wise move, on her part. "Once his training session is done, bring him up to my chambers."

Shrike entered Kilix's private chambers, mask down and still sweating from the training. Kilix was standing at the window, looking down upon something. Upon hearing Shrike enter, he pulled a cord on the wall, and the window closed. Choosing not to press the issue, Shrike instead said, "You wanted to see me, my brother?"

"Yes Shrike, I did. I wanted to talk with you about your time here."

The younger man nodded. "I was wondering when this would come up."

Kilix laughed and turned to face him. "The deadline was week ago, and you still haven't told me your answer. Ideally, I'd like to think that this means you've decided to join with me, and bring peace to Hyrule…but we both know that's not the case, at least not entirely, I hope. The only reason, it would seem, would be a devotion to the students you've taken under your wing."

Shrike nodded, but didn't respond right away; he wasn't sure exactly how to answer. "The students are certainly one of the reasons…I feel that I can train them into effective Sheikah warriors, and I would be lying if I said that teaching them didn't bring me some sense of fulfillment and satisfaction. However…I…I am still not entirely certain as to what my decision will be."

"Unfortunately, baby brother, I'm sure you understand that I can't wait forever," Kilix pressed. "As much as I want you to join with me, I still have commitment to my ideals to follow, and to be frank, you pose too much of a threat to let you sit on the fence. I need an answer. Today." He moved closer to Shrike and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Which is why I've found the perfect test of your commitment."

Shrike's eyebrow raised in skepticism. "And what sort of test would this be?"

Kilix smiled, and began his explanation. "When the Stygians first came to me with their plan, we made several compromises that were to be followed both during and after the plot. They would give me certain magical knowledge, as well as the opportunity to talk with you, and I would give them the chance to take the children." Shrike tensed in anger, but Kilix went on. "However, I made it explicitly clear that neither the children or the rest of the family were to be harmed, before, during, or after. In order to secure this proviso, I agreed to help plant a spy within the castle wall. In reality, that wasn't so hard, seeing as I had already planted someone in there years ago." Again, Shrike tensed. "However, recent developments have forced me to take action, and remove the spy. It seems that he now feels his loyalty lies with the Stygians instead of me, and I can't allow this. I want you and your students to infiltrate the castle and remove the threat that the traitor poses."

With that, Shrike pulled away in disgust. "I am no assassin, Kilix, nor have I trained my students to be. If that is what you're asking me to do, then I can give you my answer right now."

Kilix's face was deathly serious. "Shrike…if I wanted him dead, I would send Scorpion, or I would do it myself. I want you to deal with this however you see fit. This mission is meant to test your commitment, as well as the skills of your students. I know I'm throwing them into the deep end, per se, but it's a win-win situation. You do this mission, and give me your answer afterwards; if you choose to stay, then I'll have both you with me, and the traitor removed. If you decide you want nothing more to do with us, then I'll still have the traitor gone, and you'll be free to go."

Shrike looked at him carefully, weighing the options, trying to decide what his next move would be. Finally, he said, "I won't kill him, Kilix. Not for you…not for anybody."

Kilix's grin just widened.

* * *

Saria's quarters in the palace were nearly the size of her entire house in the Kokiri village. She had insisted that she didn't need anything so lavish, but Zelda had put her foot down on the subject, and that was that. However, she would have been lying if she said she didn't enjoy have such a large bed to bounce on. After all, she _was_ a Kokiri.

Today, however, she and Malon were sitting at the coffee table, both lost in thought. Zelda had secluded herself to her study, doing her best to maintain control of herself while keeping the kidnapping from going public, leaving the other two women to occupy the time. Zelda had forbidden Malon from going off on her own, which had the leader of the Chosen frustrated and angry, and so Saria had decided that her time would be best spent providing Malon with some company.

"Listen, Malon," she started to say. "I know you're probably sick of hearing this, but…"

"If you say there's nothing I can do, so help me Saria I'll…" Before she went any further, Malon seemed to catch herself. Sighing heavily, she gave the Kokiri a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Saria. I haven't really been feeling like myself lately, and it isn't just the kidnapping."

Concern creasing her child-like features, Saria asked, "What do you mean? Are you ill?"

"Yes. Pains, sickness. And as I'm sure you've noticed, I've been a bit moody." This last she said with a small smile.

"Have you been to see the doctor yet?"

Malon sighed and shook her head. "No…there's too much going on right now; Link and the kids are missing, Shrike is with Kilix, Zelda is trying to keep everything from spilling out of control…to be honest, I don't think this castle can deal with anything else."

Saria frowned. "Your being dead won't help that either, Malon. You have to talk with someone. Rauru hasn't been seen in quite a while, but maybe Balio would be able to help."

Malon considered this. Glancing over at her friend, she couldn't help but smile at the stubborn concern for her well being that she saw in Saria's face. "Alright," she conceded. "I'll go to see Balio. But this stays between us; things are stressful enough as it is without my having to worry about me keeling over and dying at any moment."

* * *

Judging by the looks on his students' faces, Shrike was almost afraid that they would all die from anxiety. Granted, he supposed that he couldn't blame them. They were, after all, about to infiltrate the most heavily guarded fortress in all of Hyrule as their first official mission.

That being said, Shrike couldn't help but feel a swelling of pride as he looked over them. True, they were young and inexperienced…younger than even he had been when he had joined the Chosen. But he knew, deep down, that they were ready and able to fulfill the tasks he was training them for. He looked them over, one by one, reaffirming himself to the potential for greatness he had seen in them.

Griffin was of average build, with intense green eyes, short auburn hair, and a calm demeanor that radiated competence, and it was he that Shrike had chosen to be the field leader. As a warrior, Griffin was already far above average, his weapon of choice being the double-edged katanna, and his skill improved daily, but it was his capability for clear and rational thought that were his greatest assets. He was cool and composed, but not so much as to be totally cut off from his emotions and those of the people he led. In fact, Shrike had asked Kilix why Griffin was considered to be so poor a student as to be given to Shrike without question, and with typical amusement, the older man had told him: Griffin's greatest weakness was his lack of confidence. He simply did not believe himself to be capable of success or any form of accomplishment. It was a gamble putting him in command, but Shrike felt confident that he would rise to the challenge.

Confidence was certainly something that the young woman called Yelena possessed, so much so in fact that it bordered on extreme arrogance. Tall, athletic, and stunningly beautiful, Yelena was fully aware of her strengths as a warrior, her own weapon being the two axe-like hamas she wore strapped to her back, but was dangerously close to ignoring her faults. As such, she was sometimes reckless and overconfident when caution and patience was needed. However, she was also fiercely loyal to her comrades and Shrike himself, having already been in several fights when their honor was impugned, most recently with a gang of Scorpion's own pupils. She and Griffin were being paired together on this mission in the hope that they would be able to temper each other's conflicting personalities.

Added to their group as a balance point was Spider. Tall and wiry like his namesake, Spider was the mediator of the group, often acting as the buffer between several of the powerful personalities that he worked with. As such, and though he was more than capable in combat with his triple nunchuck, his area of expertise lay in the espionage and negotiation fields of Sheikah training. He was already adept at infiltration and information gathering, having already completed several individual training missions outlined by Shrike. As such, out of the entire group he was the closest to Shrike's ear, acting as a sounding board for Shrike's plans and outlines. Shrike knew that Spider would ensure that the mission succeeded, one way or another, and act as Shrike's voice of reason in the group.

The other half of the team couldn't have been more dissimilar. The strong and brooding Forge rarely spoke, and when he did it was in the most precise and straightforward manner possible. This was in large part due to the fact that, as a child, he had been horribly disfigured in a fire that claimed the lives of his parents and younger sister; to this day, he never removed his Sheikah mask. According to Kilix, this left the young man with a lifetime of anger just waiting to be unleashed—the frequency of such outbursts was what kept him from succeeding, or so Kilix believed. However, under Shrike's tutelage, the frequency and ferocity of these outbursts had lessened, as Forge slowly began to learn the benefits of patience and restraint. And considering his proficiency with his deadly battle-ax, these were good traits to learn.

His partner, however, was the polar opposite. Indeed, there were times when it was nearly impossible to keep Isis still. The youngest of Shrike's pupils, she was a naturally good-spirited person, full of life and eager to please. The impish blonde girl was honest and direct, though deeply empathetic and concerned for the feelings of those around her, so much so that it was difficult not to like her. Shrike had questioned Kilix as to why she had even been admitted into Sheikah training. Kilix had simply smiled and told him to watch her practice. Shrike had done so, and instantly saw what his brother had meant: Isis was a born killer. Beneath her cheerful demeanor was the skill and ability to kill without fail. She was an expert marksman, and her skill with the bow and her throwing stars was unparalleled. However, her personality was not properly adapted to her talent, and as such she was hesitant to use it. Kilix hoped that through Shrike's tutelage, Isis would become one of his deadliest weapons. Shrike, of course, had more benign motives, and hoped to temper her fear into the courage to do what was needed, should the moment arise.

They were a motley crew, to be sure, and Shrike would have been lying to himself if he did said he did not have any apprehensions concerning the outcome of this mission. Nevertheless, he had the utmost faith that they would rise to the occasion. He only hoped that he would be able to do the same.

Turning to them, he said, "The Zoras have an old way of teaching their warriors how to fight, called throwing them into the 'deep end'. What they do is place their most capable apprentices and throw them into a battle that they are wholly unprepared for, and if they survive, then they are recognized as respected members of the warrior class. What I am doing to you now is similar to this. I know that what we are about to do seems like suicide to some of you. I know that you're also thinking that there must be some sort of catch…that being here is in itself some sort of test. Trust me when I tell you that this is real, that the moves we make today will have last repercussions in the days to come. Whether we fail or succeed, we are firing the first shots in a war that may go on for years to come. As your sensei, you are bound to obey my orders, but right now I give you this one last chance to walk away, without any judgments from me."

Shrike would have been lying to himself if he said that a small part of him didn't hope that they would all turn around and leave. But the feeling of pride he felt when he saw that they all remained would not be denied. Indeed, they were actually looking at him as if he had lost his mind. "You're kidding, right Sensei?" Isis exclaimed. "And miss all the fun that almost-certain-death provides?"

The Sheikah couldn't help but smile under his mask. "Alright then. You all have your missions—let's get them done." With that, he, Griffin, Spider, and Yelena leapt off the edge of the cliff and into the moat surrounding the castle, leaving Isis and Forge to maintain their lookout positions.

Turning towards her silent friend, Isis gave him a slightly exasperated look. "Y'know, the Zoras have another saying I heard of: sink or swim. Which do you think we'll end up doing?"

* * *

Griffin slowly popped his head over the edge of the moat, taking a quick survey of the area. Things were exactly as Shrike had said they would be.

Dropping back down to where Spider and Yelena were waiting, he gave them a nod. "Alright, he's there, just like Sensei said. We all set?"

"Of course, Griffin," Yelena groaned impatiently. She was impatient with most things, but Griffin figured she was a little more irritated than usual thanks to the costume she was being forced to wear for the mission; she and Griffin were both dressed in old, ragged ranch clothing. Adding that to the near impossibility of the task before them, Yelena was not in a good mood.

Ignoring her, he looked to the third member of their team. "Spider? Are you going to be able to reach the rendezvous in time?"

Nodding solemnly, the tall young man replied, "I will be there, Griffin." And with that, he was scaling the opposite wall and was over the top in no time at all.

Now it was their turn. Climbing up onto the path, Griffin and Yelena walked towards the doorway. Standing outside of it were four large milk crates, and leaning against that crate was a hefty, balding man with a bushy moustache, lying fast asleep. Looking dubiously at him, Yelena nudged him with her toe. Sniffing in irritation, she looked at over at Griffin. "Well, I certainly hope you don't expect _me_ to do it, do you?"

Griffin sighed, and looked around self-consciously before cupping his hands around his mouth and letting out a loud, vaguely cuckoo-sounding call. Sure enough, the older man jumped up to his feet. "WHOZA-WHA-HUH DO NOW!" he cried, looking about guiltily. "I must've dozed off for a bit of a sit-down…" Seemingly noticing the two disguised Sheikah for the first time, he said, "Now what're you doin' here? Could'a swore I came down by myself today…"

"You did," Griffin interjected quickly before the man could gather his senses. "Mr. Ingo sent us down to take over for you…apparently the cows are acting up with something he calls 'the Itis'…"

"The Itis?" the man gasped. "Sweet tarnation, I gotta get home right quick!" And with that he was off in a flash, moving faster than one would expect of a man his size. In no time at all, he was out of sight, leaving Griffin and Yelena standing dumbfounded with the milk crates.

"Well," Griffin said eventually. "Let's get this milk delivered. Spider will be waiting for us."

* * *

He was creepy.

That was the term several of the students at Kilix's academy had used to describe Spider, and when he thought about it he couldn't really blame them. He was quiet and intense, rarely betraying any emotion and preferring to keep to himself. He was more than capable in a fight, and had a lethal potential that even Scorpion would have admired. As such, it had surprised everyone when Kilix had allowed him to join Shrike's class of misfits. The reasons given to both himself and to Shrike were certainly not identical—Spider was positive of that—just as he was certain that Shrike knew the real reason. That being said, he also hoped that his Sensei knew that he could trust is infiltrator completely. However, Spider was not so naïve as to believe that there would never be a reckoning for the choice that he had made; the most he could hope for was that his newfound friends would not be caught in the middle.

The fact that he could think of these things while calmly crawling along the ceiling of the Hylian castle was another reason he could be classified as "creepy."

He positioned himself so that he was shadowed by a large ceiling tapestry that hung above one of the corridors in the ground level. Now, all he had to do was wait. Sure enough, his quarry quickly approached.

Standard protocol called for palace guards to patrol in pairs, but with the heightened security, it had been bulked up to three. Being so intricately involved with palace security, Shrike had provided him with the perfect time and place with which to plan his ambush. He waited silently until the unsuspecting guards were just passing him before he dropped to the ground. Grabbing onto two of them, he pinched roughly on the nerves in their neck, sending them to the ground in unconscious heaps. The other guard had just had enough time to turn around, but Spider had already ducked behind him and grabbed him in a headlock, steadily applying pressure until the final guard also went to sleep. The entire ambush had taken seven seconds. With a speed and efficiency that could only be described as 'creepy,' Spider began work on the next part of the plan.

* * *

Pulling the spiked glove from the stone of the tower wall, Shrike steadily continued to scale the castle towards the man Kilix had identified as the mole within the palace. All things considered, his thoughts should have been on placing one hand ahead of the other as he climbed, but Shrike's thoughts were a tangled web of confusion.

Kilix had told him that this was a test of Shrike's loyalty to his brother's cause, and that had been true, but the older man had also created a situation that would test Shrike's commitment to his own ideals. Shrike had said that he would not kill the traitor, but both he and Kilix knew perfectly well that that might become a very real course of action; it was very unlikely that the mole would go easily. And if it came to that, Shrike knew that there would be no going back.

He had joined Kilix with the hopes of understanding his brother's mind and ideas, planning eventually to change his mind. However, it was becoming more and more difficult to justify that. He was positive that he was not being seduced over into his brother's way of thinking, but he could not deny the fact that he was definitely beginning to see the logic in Kilix's approach. Shrike had been searching for a way to define what it meant to be a Sheikah, and how he could continue the Order.

Kilix was now giving him just that.

It wasn't long before Shrike was crawling through the window into the castle. The room was familiar to him; he had been in here often with Zelda and Link. He knew he needed to keep his emotions in check, but the anger he felt at the traitor's betrayal would not be denied

As if on cue, he heard the door to the laboratory begin to open, and he drew his swords in anticipation. The traitor walked into the room, a heavy book in his hand, keeping his attention. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Shrike made his move. "Hello, Balio. We need to have a very serious talk."

* * *

"So what do you think, Spider?" Griffin asked his comrade as he, Spider, and Yelena made their way down the corridors towards Balio's laboratory, freshly outfitted in the stolen uniforms of the unconscious guards. "Does any of this seem a little too strange to you? I mean, I can understand Shrike being sent in to take care of this mole or whatever he is, but why bring us? All we are is a potential liability."

"_You_ may be a liability," Yelena interjected, a small smile on her face, "But as for me, I'm the insurance."

Ignoring her, Griffin continued his musings. After all, he was their leader, and he wanted to make sure that there were no hidden complications to prevent them from getting out alive. "Look at it this way then: why have us all split up like this? Obviously we can't use Forge for infiltration and stealth, but he would be fine acting as look-out by himself…"

"Considering his partner, he'd probably prefer it," Yelena added.

"And not just that," Griffin continued, "But why is it that Master Shrike is already with the traitor and we have to take the roundabout way? I mean, wouldn't Sensei have had us all infiltrate a little closer to the position?"

"I suspect it's because several small groups are easier to work in than one large group," Spider replied, though his brows tightened in deep thought. "However, it is also my understanding that this isn't completely his plan; he simply provided the information and the refinements. If I remember correctly, the plan was determined by Master Shrike, Master Kilix, and Mistress Scorpion…" He cut himself short as his mind began to work out the problem as Griffin and Yelena exchanged uneasy glances. Something wasn't right, and they all knew it.

As they rounded the next corner, they were proven correct in their assumptions.

Lying on the ground before them was a palace guard, still in uniform, with a sword protruding from his chest. Cursing violently, Yelena stooped down to inspect the body. Casting an uneasy glance at his friend, Griffin said, "Spider, don't take this the wrong way, but you understand when I say I hope that you did this by accident."

"No offense taken," Spider replied, but one look at his usually blank face was all the answer Griffin needed; the tall apprentice was just as shocked.

Pulling the sword from the dead man's chest, Yelena gave it a quick once over. "It's one of ours, that's for sure," she confirmed. "Look at the hilt."

"But where could it have come from?" Griffin asked. "It isn't from us, and there's no way Forge or Isis could have made it here ahead of us…" Even as he muttered those words, it came to him; he knew exactly what was going on. "We need to find Master Shrike…now!"

At that moment, another patrol of guards came from the opposite direction, laughing at some joke that was cut short as soon as they saw the scene before them. Drawing their swords, they called out the alarm.

"Well, you were right about one thing, Griffin," Yelena said as she drew here weapon. "We've definitely become a liability."

* * *

"…and that was the first time wrestled a dondongo."

Forge cast his partner what for him accounted for an exasperated look. Isis noticed, of course, but she didn't particularly mind. From the moment she had first met the moody young man, she had made a promise to herself to hear him laugh. Or, at the very least, get some sort of reaction, even if it was just annoyance. So far though, she hadn't quite met that threshold.

She was just about to launch into another tall tale when she saw Forge's head jerk towards the castle. A moment later, she heard why:

Trumpets.

Specifically, trumpets sounding a palace-wide alarm.

"Well, Forge ol' chum," she said, even as they leapt off the cliff and into the moat. "Looks like we're gonna be sinking after all."


	17. Point of No Return

Chapter Sixteen

**Point of No Return**

Link dove behind the heavy stone column as Groon shot another blast of electric fire at him. Dashing back into the open, Link leapt at the Goram's leader, trying to find an opening. However, the large being was too fast, firing upon Link once again. Catching the blow on his blade, Link was nevertheless shot back through the air, his arm stinging from the electrical current. Groon's hollow laugh reverberated through the chamber, followed closely by those of the Goram who circled them in. He was toying with his adversary, and Link was getting angry.

"My fight isn't with you, Groon," he said. "Please, just let me find the children, and I'll leave."

"Foolish fleshling," Groon laughed in response. "Your fight is with my liege…which means that your fight IS with me!" With that, he fired once again, and Link just barely managed to roll out of the way.

Gripping Stonecutter in his hand, Link rose to his feet, grim determination on his face. "Fine then," he snarled. "Have it your way."

Dashing forward, Link hurled his sword towards Groon, who instinctively sent his magic towards the projectile. Leaping into the air, Link unholstered his longshot and shot that as well. Groon's reflexes were up to the task and he fired with other hand. However, he was not fast enough to stop Link's foot from connecting with his face. Falling atop the Goram, Link's fists rained down on him. Flipping his legs up, Groon managed to kick Link off of him, but the damage had been done. Link's blows had caused the skin around Groon's eyes to swell, hindering his vision. Howling in rage and pain, he lashed out with his magic, trying to strike at the Hylian. Link dodged the wild blows, and extending his hand he summoned Stonecutter to him.

"Goram!" Groon roared, "ATTACK!"

* * *

Shrike and Balio stood facing each other from across the room, the younger man's sword still pointing at the old scholar. Balio looked as if he were about to plead his innocence, but apparently saw the futility. "Well, Shrike, who sent you? Was it Kilix? Or perhaps my liege in Stygia?" When Shrike didn't answer, Balio sighed and walked over to his desk. Taking a seat, he looked up at his captor with an arrogantly exasperated look. "Young man, we both know that you were sent to kill me…"

"I am not here to kill you, Balio," Shrike interrupted, with a little more anger than he would have liked. "I am here to bring you to my brother. What happens after remains to be seen."

Balio laughed. "Come now, that's absurd! You might as well slay me right now and save us both the time and effort. Kilix is ruthless and—shall we say—unforgiving when it comes to traitors."

"Perhaps," Shrike replied, and to Balio's surprise he sheathed his sword. "But I am not." He took a couple steps closer to Balio, the eyes above his mask blazing with restrained emotion. "Right now, however, you are going to tell me why you have chosen to betray Hyrule."

"Shrike, I have never been loyal to Hyrule," Balio retorted. "Since the day I came to this country, I have been loyal to Stygia and Stygia alone! I provided them with information during the War of Unification, I smuggled mercenaries into the country during the Sacred War, as well as much, much more. And you know how I have survived as long as I have?" Out of the corner of his eye, Shrike noticed Balio's hand begin to move. "Because I am smarter than any Sheikah!" Suddenly his arm shot towards Shrike, a small dagger shooting out of Balio's voluminous sleeve. Deftly dodging to the side, Shrike pulled a dagger from his belt and stabbed it through Balio's hand and into the table. The traitor let out a scream of shock and pain as blood slowly seeped from the wound.

"Don't try that again, Balio," Shrike warned, and began searching for something to bind the wound. "We're leaving now, and I highly recommend that you come easily."

Shrike's head shot up as he heard the sound of armored boots running towards the door, quickly followed by a loud pounding. _"This makes things more difficult…"_

Grinning through his pain, Balio looked up at him. "Perhaps…we won't be…leaving as soon…as you'd like!"

"Balio? Balio, are you in there?" Malon pounded on the door, but there was still no response. Normally she would have left and come back at another time, but something was urging her to stay. Coupled with the faint tingle she was feeling through her Triforce mark, she knew that something was definitely not right.

She was about to resume pounding when a familiar sound echoed through the corridor: the sound of steel meeting steel. Turning around, she ran down the hallway. She had left the Fairy Sword in her room, but she had no time to return and fetch it. Weaving her way through the corridors, Malon quickly reached the source of the disturbance.

Battling their way through a platoon of palace soldiers were two young men and a young woman also dressed in royal livery, though the garments had been torn away to reveal the uniforms of Dark Sheikah. However, there was something off about these three, but Malon couldn't figure out what it was.

Charging into the battle, she leapt over the heads of the soldiers to land in the midst of the invaders. Grabbing the taller man in a headlock, she yanked a dagger from his belt and held it to his ribs. "Everyone stop where they are!" she demanded. The other two Dark Sheikah listened almost instantly and ceased their struggle.

The young woman cursed. "Perfect…now we have to deal with the bloody Chosen as well! This has certainly turned into a royal catastrophe…"

Ignoring his comrade, the other one held up his hands in complacency. "Miss Malon, if we all just calm down here, I'm sure we can figure something out."

"What's there to figure out?" Malon retorted. "Three Dark Sheikah, the people who kidnapped my son and the queen's daughter, break into the palace of Hyrule and kill the guards? Looks pretty clear to me."

"Actually, in our defense, we didn't kill anyone…" Seeing Malon's poisonous glare, he stopped in mid-sentence.

"With all due respect, madam," her captive interjected, "Would you please remove the knife? We both know you're not going to use it, and it's starting to hurt a little?"

Her grip tightening, Malon replied, "And what makes you think that, kidnapper?"

"Because you're a good person, leader of the Chosen," he answered, and with a move that caught her completely by surprise, he ducked out of her hold and knocked the blade away.

"Yelena, NOW!" cried the other man.

Before Malon could register what was happening, the female intruder had thrown a flash pellet to the ground, blinding her and the soldiers. By the time her vision cleared, they three were gone. Cursing under her breath, Malon grabbed a sword from an unconscious soldier and charged down the only direction they could have gone. "Come on!" she ordered. "They're after Balio!"

* * *

Link parried the attack from the Goram, then, twisting his sword in his hands, drove Stonecutter through the creature's ribs, sending it to the ground. He had just enough time to duck under another attack from behind, then rolled to the side as one of Groon's stray bolts struck the ground where he had just been. Most of Groon's Goram lay dead on the floor, but there were still three remaining, as well as Groon himself, and Link was finding it difficult to keep up with the many threats surrounding him.

Ducking under one Goram's attempt to behead him, Link spun on his heel to block another strike coming from behind. However, doing so opened him to an attack from Groon's lightning strike, and Link was shot back into a nearby pillar. Gasping for breath, he rolled on the ground as another Goram stabbed a spear into the spot where he had been. Rolling back, Link snapped the spear in half and drove his sword up through the creature. A now-familiar crackling sound reached his hears, and he pulled the body on his sword in the path of another bolt and watched as the creature disintegrated.  
Getting to his feet, Link charged at another opponent, feinting first to the left and then lashing out with his leg to strike the Goram in the stomach. It felt like kicking a stone wall, but the creature nevertheless doubled-over in pain, and Link brought his weapon down on its neck. Only one now remained.

Suddenly, Link lurched forward in pain, as Groon's strike caught him in the back and held him place. Struggling to stay conscious, Link watched as the blinded prince made his way towards him, supported by the remaining Goram. "You put up a good fight, I will give you that, Hylian," Groon snarled, stretching his palm outward to intensify the strike. "I will enjoy killing you very much. But that will come later…first, you suffer!"

Link grunted in pain as he fought to resist the lightning. Stonecutter was still in his hand, and he struggled to bring it to bear. The Goram whispered something in Groon's ear, causing him to smile. "Do you really think that will help you now? My power will keep that blade magnetically pulled to the ground!"

Despite the pain, Link managed a smile. "Ex…exactly…" he grunted, as he managed to raise the sword to chest level. "Until…it finds…a stronger…magnet!" With that, he released Stonecutter, and watched as the blade flew towards his foes.

Realizing what was about to happen, Groon, in a display of blinding speed, pulled the other Goram in front of him to intercept the blow. However, it was too late, and even as his minion was impaled, Stonecutter passed into him as well. Gasping in shock, he collapsed to the ground.

Link was instantly freed from the electrical prison, and as he made his way over to Groon, he realized the Goram prince was still alive. Kneeling down to recover his sword, Link stared at the Goram. "Tell me, Groon…where are my son and niece? What is Avbrellion planning to do to them?"

Coughing through blood, Groon managed a spiteful grin. "You will never…find them, fool…and if you do, it will already be…too late…like now!" Using the last of his strength, Groon slammed his hands onto the floor, discharging one final electrical current. Link tensed, prepared for an attack, but none came. Cautiously confirming that Groon was truly dead, Link got to his feet and sheathed his sword, frustrated and angered by his apparent lack of progress in his search for the children. This was now the third time that someone had made ominous predictions concerning Jax and Val, and every dead end or roadblock in his path towards them brought the children that much closer to whatever danger lay in store.

_"I know one thing at least,"_ he thought to himself, _"There are three towers, and if they're not in this one, then at least I know where to start looking again."_

Link made his way to where the platform that brought him into the room was situated, trying to figure out how to make it take him back down. No sooner had he set one foot on tiles when the tower began to shake, and the floor with the platform began to crumble. Jumping back, Link fought to steady himself as the stone pillars began to come apart. Groon's final attack had apparently unsteadied the towers foundations, bringing it down with Link trapped inside.

"Well," he muttered. "This complicates things…"

* * *

"This complicates things," Shrike said to himself as the pounding on the door increased. Balio was still clutching his mutilated hand, laughing through his pain. Shrike began casting about for a means of escape. Spotting a window, he dashed towards it and threw it open. The room was the highest room in this particular tower, the moat surrounding the castle many stories below. As he looked down, however, a welcome sight met his eyes. "Isis! Forge!"

Using their hand and feet claws, his two students were scaling the wall towards him. Looking up with a large grin on her face, Isis replied "Hey Sensei! We heard the alarms and figured that look-out duty was a bit of a wash. Where're the others?"

"That is what you're going to find out," he instructed. "I want you and Forge to find Griffin's team, and then follow the escape route out. Wait for me at the rendezvous point."

Frowning, Isis exchanged a glance with Forge. "Are you sure? We can help…"

"Do as I say, Isis, and don't worry about me," Shrike told her. "I'll be there shortly." Knowing that she would follow this order, he turned back inside towards Balio, who was struggling to unbar the door. Walking across the room, Shrike grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. "Not so fast Balio…we're not finished yet." Still searching for a way out, Shrike found what he was looking for. In the center of the ceiling was a large round skylight, and hanging below it was the fossilized remains of some large flying creature. Following the path of the tether, he found it hooked into the wall. Dragging Balio with him, he made his way over to it. Wrapping some of the rope's slack around Balio's arm, he then grabbed a throwing star from his pouch and hurled it at the window, ducking his head as it shattered, just as the door gave way and Malon burst in with a brigade of palace soldiers behind her. A look of shock and horror crossed her face as her and Shrike's eyes met. "Shrike? What are you…"

"Stay out of this, Malon," he warned as he drew one of his swords with his free hand. "This is Sheikah business." With that, he brought the sword down on the rope, and as the skeleton fell he and Balio flew towards the opened skylight.

Malon watched, still stunned. However, she quickly snapped out of her haze, and dashed out of the room towards the stairs.

* * *

Griffin, Spider, and Yelena hurried through the corridors, desperately seeking to avoid any more confrontations. Spider led the way, scouting ahead, while Yelena watched the rear, leaving Griffin to wonder where exactly things had gone wrong.

"There must have been another team," he reasoned aloud. "There's no other explanation."

"What are you talking about?" Yelena snapped, her nerves already stressed. "Why would Master Shrike bring in another team without our knowing?"

Griffin frowned. "I don't think he did. Adding another, unknown team creates too many variables, too many ways for things to go wrong, especially if he didn't tell us about it. And why would they kill a guard, when Sensei would have told them that this was a covert mission? There's something else going on here that even Master Shrike doesn't know about."

Yelena nodded with a scowl. "Well, I'm pretty sure we can all guess who's behind that then…"

Before she could finish, they heard Spider come to a stop and draw his weapon. Expecting another attack, Griffin and Yelena did the same. Their fears were quenched a moment later, however, as they saw Isis and Forge round the corner in front of them. "Hey guys," Isis grinned. "Looks like you made a bit of a mess of things."

"Not our mess, but it looks like we got stuck with the cleaning," Griffin replied, sheathing his sword. "What are you guys doing in here? Where's Master Shrike?"

"He sent us to find you. He's with the target, and he wants to us to meet him at the rendezvous point."

"What?" Yelena asked. "And leave him in her by himself? We can't just…"

"We need to be going," Spider interjected. Forge, who had taken up the rear guard, nodded in agreement. "We're already close enough to the ground, our route will be clear."

Even as he said these words, a squad of palace guards rounded the corner behind them. Forge launched into them, felling two of the soldiers before they even knew what hit them. Griffin went for the other two, taking one to the ground with a sweep kick. However, the remaining guard had already raised his sword and was preparing to bring it down on Forge's neck. Isis had her bow drawn, but the arrow remained notched on the string.

"Isis!" Yelena yelled, even as Spider knocked him out with his nunchuk. Glaring at her, Yelena swept past Isis, heading towards the open window that she and Forge had entered from. Isis stood there, head bowed in shame, her breathing quick and shallow. Patting her on the shoulder in understanding, Griffin steered her towards the window as well.

Looking through it, he saw the moat below them. "Alright, Forge go first, then Yelena and Isis." Taking a deep breath, the others obeyed and dove from the window, disappearing below the waters. Turning to Spider, Griffin asked, "Should we stay? Master Shrike could need our help…"

Shaking his head, Spider replied, "Don't worry, Griffin. Sensei knows what he's doing. And besides," he added, his brow furrowing in concern, "We have other priorities to investigate."

Knowing exactly what he meant, Griffin nodded and dove out the window, followed by Spider. Shrike could handle himself; it was their obligation to figure out what had caused the operation to go wrong. And if Griffin was right, things were about to become much, much more complicated.

* * *

Link dashed down the stairs, dodging back and forth as debris fell all around him. The tower was coming apart at all sides, and he had no idea how close to the bottom he was. Feeling another shake, he looked up in time to see a large piece of ceiling come down almost right in front of him. Dropping to a roll, he managed to evade it just in time. Getting back to his feet, he continued his sprint.

He had not gone much further when he was forced to stopped dead in his tracks. The stairwell in front of him had, quite simply, been flooded with what looked to be molten lava. _"The tower must've been built over and unstable crater,"_ Link reasoned. _"Convenient…"_

Having no other choice, he turned around and began running back up the stairs, once again cursing the fact that this sort of thing always had to happen at the top of the tower. His only chance was to make it to the roof, and even then he had no idea what he would do after.

Ahead of him, a chunk of stairwell had collapsed after his earlier passing, living a wide gap in his progress. Leaping from the edge, he soared towards the outcropping, managing to grab hold by the tips of his fingers. Pulling himself up, he kept on going. Soon, he was back in the room where he had fought Groon, and began a frantic search for a stairwell that would lead him further up. Spotting it, he took several steps forward, but the floor beneath his feet suddenly gave way, and he started to fall. Grabbing his longshot, he fired the grapple into one of the tapestries that still remained on the wall. Releasing the trigger, he pulled himself up, landing back onto reasonably solid ground.

Hurrying up the stairs, it wasn't long before he reached a trapdoor. Throwing his shoulder into it, the door opened, and he charged up and through it. Fresh air met him, but he was still standing on a rapidly sinking tower. He ran from one edge of the roof to the other, surveying his options.

"Long way down…" he muttered to himself. It was true, but there was a small wooded area to the south. If he gauged the distance and with a little luck, he could theoretically land in the higher branches without sustaining too much injury. Taking a few steps back, he prepared for a running start.

"AHOY SWABBIE!"

Link almost stumbled over his own feet at the sound of Cracken's voice. Turning, he saw the sails, mast, and eventually the hull of the _Draedelus_. Cracken was at the side, and he tossed a rope over the edge towards Link. Leaping out, Link grabbed hold of the rope even as the ship pulled away from the tower. As he was pulled onboard, he looked back and watched as the tower collapsed in upon itself.

As Cracken pulled up on to the deck, Link heard loud cheers from the crew as they quickly came to surround him. Jem hauled him up into an embrace, even as Dash smirked in approval. They crewmen lined up to shake his hand and pat him on the back, congratulating him on the wanton destruction of an imperial stronghold. "See?" he heard Jon's voice proclaim, "See? I toldja he'd do it!"

Link couldn't help but smile at the reception, and eventually his eyes settled on Keemo, standing at the helm. Separating himself from the crowd, he made his way over to the captain. Keemo caught sight of him out the corner of his eye, and then focused his attention ahead, as if Link had never left the ship. Link himself fought back a smile. "So…change of heart?"

Keemo simply shrugged. "You could say that. As you have no doubt figured out by now, I am something of an entrepreneur of the future…a visionary, if you will. As such, I am always on the lookout for new and exciting ventures with which to further said visions."

"Ah, I see," Link nodded, not even bothering to hide the smile now, "You think that I'm a worthwhile investment then."

"Precisely," Keemo grinned in response. "Couple that with the fact that crew morale seems to elevate when you're around, and then you have a healthy bonus. After all, what is a ship, and indeed a captain, without his happy crew?"

Link nodded again, still smiling. "So, any particular course in mind?"

"Now that you mention it, I was thinking of heading north. Good prospects, or so I'm told. That is, as long as I have someone checking on the solox cords."

"Aye aye, captain."

* * *

"Now, Balio," Shrike said as he leveled his sword at the traitor's chest, "You are going to tell me exactly what I want to know."

Still clutching his mangled hand, Balio sneered back in reply. "I have nothing to tell you that you don't already know! You and your deformed brother's plans are as nothing to those of my king and queen!"

"Is that why you betrayed the agreement that your master's had with my brother? Is that why my wife and family continue to come under attack?"

Once again, Balio taunted Shrike with a laugh. "You foolish, foolish child…you still do not know what it is you've stumbled into! Your brother was merely a tool to be used in my lord's glorious return to power…a means to an end! Already there are plans in motion that will cripple Kilix' little rebellion and ground them and you into nothing!"

Just then, Shrike heard a loud pounding. Glancing over Balio's shoulder, he realized that it was the sound of someone—most likely Malon—trying to break down the door to the roof they were now on. Balio also heard, and his grin widened. "You are caught now, Shrike. You can either kidnap me and have all of the Hylian military after you, or you can kill me now, and leave me as a martyr. And I assure you," he broke off and muttered several words that mad Shrike tense in anticipation, even as a ball of magical fire began to grow in his healthy palm. "I will not be martyred alone…"

At that moment, Malon burst through the door, followed closely behind by General Gustan. Shrike watched as Balio began to turn towards them, the fire ready in his hand. "No!" he cried, and lunged forward, just as Balio completed his turn. He heard Malon gasp as his sword passed through the mage's back and out through his chest. He wanted to say something, to explain what had happened, and that he was sorry. But then he realized something:

He wasn't sorry.

"Shrike," Malon pleaded, "What's going on? What's happened to you?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he turned and approached the edge of the tower. "Everything is different now, Malon," he warned, "Do not try to find me." With that, he leapt over the edge, and in a flash of magical green light, he was gone.

* * *

Malon stood there, unsure of what had just happened, or what was going to happen next. Gustan, in the mean time, had rushed over to Balio, and shook his as confirmation of his death. "He's gone, Lady Malon." Gustan was a good and loyal soldier, but he also knew how delicate the situation had now become. "What are we going to tell the queen?"

She didn't reply at first, her mind finally processing what she had just seen. Over the last few weeks she had worried and wondered at what would happen to Hyrule if Shrike had truly embraced his brother's cause, especially with Link occupied in another land. It now looked as if they were going to find out. "I'll tell the queen," Malon replied, her voice steady with determination. "I want you to find your three fastest and most trustworthy messengers and bring to me. I need to contact some old friends."

* * *

Several hours later, Shrike sat alone in the dark in his quarters at Kilix's base. He and his students—all alive and well, he was relieved to discover—had returned without further incident, and he had immediately requested solitude. He had hoped that he would be able to sort his thoughts and process what had happened. However, he quickly discovered that it was unnecessary; he knew exactly what he had done. And exactly what he needed to do next.

"I've made my decision," he said into the darkness, and was not surprised to hear a match strike as Kilix lit a candle. "You were right, my brother…the enemies of Hyrule are on the move. And we are the only ones who can stop them. The only ones who can save Hyrule from its own blindness and ignorance."

Kilix nodded, as if waiting for Shrike to go on. "We?"

"You and I," Shrike confirmed, his voice dark and resigned. "And the Order that we will build."


End file.
